Argaï
by Nandra-chan
Summary: Suite de la fic Un regard glacial. Spoilers du manga jusqu’au chap 159. KuroFye.
1. Chapter 1 : Contrat

**Titre** : Argaï  
**Auteur** : Nandra-chan**  
Disclaimer** : Rien n'est à moi, sauf ce qui n'est pas aux autres. 

**Note** : Et voilà, comme promis, on y est !! Je suis délicieusement terrifiée, eh oui !  
A lors je vous préviens tout de suite, cette fic est totalement… bizarre. Et, n'oubliez pas les lampes-torches, bougies, chandelles, phares, etc… parce qu'à des moments, il fait noir, là-dedans ! Mais pas dans ce chapitre, qui est plutôt ensoleillé, pour une petite mise en route gentille (profitez-en bien, je serai gentille seulement pendant les deux premiers chapitres. Petit message privé, elle se reconnaîtra : Dommage qu'il n'y ait pas de smiley qui fait Grrr ici, hein ?) Oh et aussi : scrogneugneu de site et sa présentation à la noix... trois fois que je recommence !!!

He ben voilà, il est un peu plus de minuit, pour ne pas perdre les bonnes habitudes, c'est parti, je poste. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**La review des reviews :**

**Yuushuu, Molly et Flocon**, merci pour vos reviews sur Un regard glacial (et Orage pour **Molly**). J'espère que celle-ci vous plaira également, bien que le genre soit un peu différent. Il faut bien varier les plaisirs.

Pour me taper, c'est toujours en bas à gauche, ne vous privez surtout pas !

* * *

**Chapitre 1 – Contrat.**

Sôma pestait, râlait, jurait, et arpentait d'un pas furieux les allées des jardins du palais.

Elle en avait assez, vraiment assez. Et comme toujours, sa colère était tournée vers un seul homme… Kurogane. Où avait-il bien pu encore passer ? Il lui semblait qu'elle le cherchait depuis des heures. Il lui semblait qu'elle passait ses journées, non, sa vie à le chercher !

C'est vrai, elle était contente pour lui. Depuis que le mage était revenu à de meilleurs sentiments et avait été libéré de sa prison, le ninja avait retrouvé, non pas le sourire, il ne fallait quand même pas trop en demander, mais au moins une humeur moins… plus… bref, il allait mieux.

Il était redevenu comme avant : ronchon, susceptible, agressif, totalement irrespectueux des convenances. Ça, elle y était habituée. Elle s'était fait une raison depuis longtemps. Par contre, là où elle avait encore du mal, c'était quand elle le voyait avec le magicien.

Elle ne le connaissait pas très bien, ce Fye. C'était un jeune homme très gentil, très poli, mais somme toute bien plus sauvage qu'elle ne l'avait cru au premier abord, quand elle avait enfin pu lui parler, après la guérison de Kurogane. Il n'y avait qu'avec le ninja brun qu'il se montrait vraiment familier, vraiment très – trop ? - familier. Avec tous les autres, il se montrait très aimable, et même enjoué parfois, mais il mettait tout de même une distance qui paraissait infranchissable entre eux et lui.

Même si elle était proche de la princesse, Sôma n'en savait pas autant sur lui que Tomoyo, mais elle devinait aisément que de lourds secrets se cachaient dans le cœur de cet insaisissable magicien, dont le regard était à lui seul un paradoxe : une expression chaleureuse dans une prunelle bleu glacier. Chaque fois qu'il la regardait ainsi, la guerrière était intriguée, touchée, mal à l'aise, et surtout, elle brûlait de curiosité. Tout, chez ce garçon, n'était que contrastes, contrastes avec son environnement que ce soit par la couleur de sa peau, de ses cheveux, ou par ses manières, mais aussi contrastes intérieurs, car il y avait en lui un étrange mélange de légèreté et de profondeur qui la laissait toujours perplexe.

Mais selon elle, il devait être très fort, un puissant sorcier, pour être toujours en vie malgré l'attitude qu'il avait envers le ninja brun. Il se permettait des choses tellement osées, parfois, qu'elle en avait le cœur tout chamboulé, elle frôlait la crise cardiaque. Comme quand il l'affublait de surnoms débiles, ou qu'il lui étirait les joues comme de la pâte à pizza en disant : _souris, Kuro-myu. _

Et le pire, c'était qu'il se laissait faire. Il lui hurlait bien un peu dessus, il lui tapait dessus aussi parfois, quand il arrivait à l'attraper parce que le blond était plus souple et glissant qu'une anguille. Mais si quelqu'un d'autre avait osé faire le même geste, il se serait tout simplement fait massacrer. Quel était son secret ? Elle aurait bien aimé le connaître, elle aussi voulait étirer les joues de Kurogane, juste une fois, pour rigoler.

Elle gloussa à cette idée avant de se rappeler qu'elle était en colère, et surtout, qu'elle devait le trouver rapidement. Tomoyo le demandait. Une explosion retentit, suivie de cris affolés et elle s'arrêta net. Evidemment, comment n'y avait-elle pas pensé ? Ils étaient sur le terrain d'entraînement, en train de tout casser, comme d'habitude. Elle soupira et prit la direction de la fumée qu'elle voyait s'élever.

Lorsqu'elle arriva, les bras lui en tombèrent, à la fois de surprise et de lassitude. Le ninja venait de lancer une de ses attaques spéciales sur le mage, qui avait esquivé si vite que personne ne l'avait vu bouger, et se tenait maintenant juste derrière son « adversaire » qui faisait face à un trou fumant dans la palissade de bois entourant la lice.

- Halala ! fit Fye en lui tapotant la tête. Kuro-pon a encore tout cassé !

- La faute à qui !? C'est toi qui m'as provoqué, non ?

- Oh !? Tu m'accuses ? Mais je ne pouvais pas te laisser me toucher, Kuro-chan. Tu m'aurais fait mal. Tu es si violent !

Le guerrier se retourna brusquement et attrapa le blond par le col pour le soulever de terre et l'approcher de sa figure avant de crier.

- Violent !? Tu vas voir si je suis violent !! Je vais te montrer !

Le magicien se mit à rire comme un gamin, battant des pieds dans le vide, ses mains devant lui pour se protéger.

- Arrête, arrête ! Je ne voulais pas t'énerver.

- Ouais, c'est pas comme si tu passais tout ton temps à me chercher, hein ?

- Kurogane ! Fye-san !

Les deux hommes se retournèrent d'un même mouvement pour découvrir Sôma, qui se tenait prudemment à quelque distance, car elle était une femme sage.

- Bonjour, Sôma-san ! lança Fye avec un grand sourire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? grogna le ronchon de service.

- La princesse Tomoyo vous demande de la rejoindre au palais.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut ?

- Je n'en sais rien. Elle m'a juste chargée de venir vous chercher.

- On vous suit. Kuro-wanko, tu veux bien me lâcher ? Je marche mieux quand mes pieds touchent par terre. Ou alors peut-être que tu veux me porter ? Tu veux bien ? J'adorerais ça !

- Compte là-dessus… fit le ninja en le laissant tomber.

Quelques minutes et une rapide toilette plus tard, les deux hommes faisaient leur apparition dans la salle d'audience du palais, où la princesse les attendait. Elle les accueillit avec un grand sourire.

- Bonjour, Kurogane, Fye-san. Votre entraînement s'est bien déroulé ?

- Bonjour, Tomoyo-hime, répondit le mage. Vous avez perdu votre pari.

- Ah bon ? répondit la jeune femme, l'air tout déçu.

- Oui, Kuro-rin n'a pas réussi à faire tomber toute la palissade. Juste la moitié.

- Comme c'est dommage, soupira Tomoyo en s'approchant de Fye. Tenez, voici votre gain.

Elle déposa un petit objet dans la main ouverte du magicien, qui referma les doigts dessus et le glissa dans sa poche avant que les deux spectateurs de la scène aient eu le temps de voir de quoi il s'agissait. Lesquels spectateurs étaient bien trop occupés à rester bouche bée.

- Vous… avez parié… finit par articuler le ninja. Fye, tu fais des paris sur moi avec… Tomoyo ?

- Ben oui, Kuro-pon, il ne faut pas ?

Comment ça : il ne faut pas !? Bien sûr qu'il ne fallait pas ! Enfin, au moins, Tomoyo avait toujours avait foi en lui, elle pensait qu'il serait capable de faire écrouler toute la palissade, c'était un petit réconfort. Quoi que… Tomoyo faisant un pari, ça avait quelque chose de choquant.

- Mais… C'est une prêtresse !

- Les prêtresses aussi ont le droit de s'amuser, trancha la jeune femme. Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne vous ai pas faits venir ici pour ça. Il y a quelqu'un qui désire s'entretenir avec vous, Fye-san.

Elle fit un geste gracieux et un cercle lumineux apparut. Les deux hommes se crispèrent un peu. Ils savaient qui était la personne qui s'adresserait à eux, et avec elle, on pouvait s'attendre au meilleur comme au pire. Quelques secondes plus tard, la Sorcière des Dimensions fit son apparition.

Une fois n'étant pas coutume, elle était vêtue de manière très simple, d'un pull moulant à col roulé de couleur noire. Ses longs cheveux sombres et lisses étaient relevés en une queue de cheval portée haut sur le crâne, et elle n'arborait pratiquement aucun bijou. Elle les gratifia d'un sourire joyeux.

- Fye ! Kurogane ! Il y avait longtemps.

- Pas assez longtemps, grogna le ninja.

- Bonjour, Yûko-san.

- Comment vas-tu, Fye ?

- Hormis les bosses que Kuro-chan me fait régulièrement, je vais très bien, merci.

- J'en suis heureuse.

- Et ? demanda Kurogane. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Tu m'en veux toujours, je vois. Ça ne fait rien, je comprends. J'en viens donc au fait : Fye, j'aimerais te confier une mission.

Trois yeux interrogateurs se fixèrent sur elle.

- Comme vous le savez, puisque vous en avez déjà rencontré un, je fais parfois appel à des « chasseurs », chargés de récupérer certains objets pour moi.

- Comme Fûma ?

- Exactement, Fye. Et je me demandais si tu voudrais bien remplir ce rôle pour moi. Il y a une chose que j'aimerais récupérer.

- T'as qu'à envoyer l'autre type, répondit Kurogane, l'air contrarié. Je ne vois pas en quoi ça concerne le mage. Et qu'est-ce qu'il en retirerait ?

- Le monde dans lequel je désire l'envoyer a été visité très récemment par une personne qui vous intéresse beaucoup, tous les deux. Il pourrait y récolter des informations intéressantes.

Le visage des deux hommes se fit sérieux, tout à coup.

- De qui tu parles ?

- Je ne peux pas le dire, c'est à Fye de le découvrir. Je vous prierai de ne poser aucune question à ce sujet.

- Mais ça, ce n'est pas un prix, Yûko-san, observa finement le mage. C'est tout juste une sorte d'appât pour me faire accepter la mission.

- C'est très juste, répondit la sorcière, un sourire sur ses lèvres fines. Que souhaites-tu obtenir en échange de ce service, Fye ?

Ce fut au tour du blond de prendre l'air amusé.

- Si vous avez présenté les choses de cette façon, c'est que vous savez parfaitement ce que je vais vous demander. N'est-ce pas ?

Kurogane se tourna vers son ami. A quoi pensait-il ? Quelque chose venait de se passer entre le mage et la sorcière, mais il aurait été bien incapable de dire quoi, et ça ne lui plaisait pas tellement.

- C'est d'accord. J'accepte ton prix, répondit la jeune vieille peau avec un coup d'oeil moqueur au ninja suspicieux.

- Que dois-je faire ?

- Je vais t'envoyer dans un monde nommé Argaï, pour y chercher une boite.

Elle leur montra l'image d'un coffret en bois laqué noir, orné de poissons _ryukin_ (1) orangés. C'était un objet lisse, sans charnières ni serrures, fermé simplement par une cordelette.

- Cette boite contient un parchemin magique d'une grande puissance. Il se trouve dans un lieu protégé par un puissant pouvoir.

- Je comprends mieux, dit le brun, sans se départir de son ton hostile. C'est pour ça que tu as besoin de Fye. Tu sais pourtant qu'il rechigne à utiliser la magie.

- Ça ne fait rien, Kuro-chan. Je le ferai.

- T'es sûr ?

- Oui, oui, ça ira. Est-ce tout, Yûko-san ?

- N'ouvre la boite sous aucun prétexte, c'est très important. Si tu le faisais, le parchemin pourrait être endommagé par ses propres protections.

- Et comment dois-je m'y rendre ?

- J'enverrai Mokona te chercher demain matin. Avec l'aide de Tomoyo, il se chargera de te conduire le plus près possible de l'endroit où je pense que la boite se trouve, et il t'apportera le prix que tu m'as demandé.

- Moko-chan ! Je serai content de le revoir !

- Attendez, tous les deux, protesta Kurogane, qui s'était retenu longtemps, mais qui commençait à enrager. Et moi, dans cette histoire ? Fye, tu ne peux pas partir sans moi, tu l'as promis.

Le magicien lui posa une main apaisante sur le bras et lui sourit.

- Je ne vais pas partir sans toi, Kuro-chan. Et Yûko-san le sait très bien. Mais cette mission doit m'être confiée à moi, et à moi seul.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que le prix que j'ai demandé est une chose que Yûko-san ne pourrait pas te donner, et qu'il couvre entièrement la valeur de la mission qu'elle m'a confiée. Tu veux bien que je sois un peu égoïste et que je prenne tout le prix pour moi ?

- Je m'en fous complètement, du moment que tu ne me laisses pas en arrière.

- Ce n'était pas du tout mon intention.

Il se tourna vers la sorcière et lui montra un objet qu'il tira de la poche de son manteau. C'était une boule de verre, à l'intérieur de laquelle on voyait une petite étincelle bleue et blanche flotter. Le mage la frotta contre son manteau et elle se mit à briller intensément.

- C'est un artefact que j'ai fabriqué. Il m'a pris beaucoup de temps. Est-ce que ça suffira pour payer le voyage de Kuro-chan ?

- C'est un très bel objet, c'est entendu. Tu le donneras à Mokona demain matin et Kurogane pourra venir avec toi. A bientôt, nous nous reverrons à votre retour, à moins que vous n'ayez besoin de me parler une fois sur place.

L'image disparut. La princesse vint se placer entre les deux hommes, les prit chacun par un bras et les entraîna vers l'extérieur, puis s'arrêta sur la terrasse, face aux jardins.

- Le printemps est enfin là, dit-elle d'un ton rêveur. C'est agréable, n'est-ce pas ?

- Certainement plus que la neige, répondit le mage.

- Pourquoi t'as accepté de traiter avec cette vielle radine ? demanda Kurogane.

- Je pense que ce voyage est une bonne idée, cela vous fera du bien, à tous les deux. Ici, il n'y a rien d'autre à faire que de s'entraîner et de regarder passer les journées. Ce n'est pas ce qui convient à des personnes comme vous. Vous avez besoin de vous dépenser d'une manière plus constructive et moins onéreuse que de démolir des palissades.

- Là, elle marque un point, Kuro-chan. Et puis, tu as entendu ce qu'elle a dit : on pourra trouver des indices sur quelqu'un qui nous intéresse.

Le mage avait raison. Après s'être tous les deux remis des épreuves qu'ils avaient subies, ils avaient pris une décision. Ils allaient partir à la recherche de l'homme qui les avait tous manipulés, le retrouver, et le mettre hors d'état de nuire. Définitivement.

Kurogane aurait également voulu faire un détour par Celes, histoire d'aller expliquer quelques règles de bonne conduite à un certain Ashura, mais Fye s'y était fermement opposé. Tant que Fei Wang ne serait pas neutralisé, le clone de Shaolan retrouvé, et sa magie récupérée, il était hors de question de s'attaquer au roi du Pays des Glaces. Plus tard, peut-être… A moins qu'il ne prenne les devants et vienne à eux. Maintenant qu'il était réveillé, il préparait sûrement un mauvais coup. D'autant que depuis Infinity, Chii n'avait plus donné signe de vie, c'était inquiétant.

Mais pour l'instant, le magicien ne se sentait pas en mesure de l'affronter. Et pas seulement parce qu'il n'était pas en pleine possession de ses pouvoirs. Il avait peur de se retrouver face à lui, et surtout, il voulait profiter de la nouvelle vie qui s'offrait à lui, profiter du printemps, du soleil, et de cet homme à ses côtés, cet homme dont la présence, à elle seule, faisait reculer les ombres qui l'entouraient.

Celes, Ashura, il y penserait quand il aurait appris à gérer ce nouveau sentiment, cet _espoir_ qui était né en lui, cette fleur éclatante qui avait poussé sur les cendres de son ancienne vie, et qu'il ne voulait pas voir se faner. Une fleur magnifique, mais encore fragile, encore tremblante, que le vent glacial de son pays d'origine aurait vite fait de flétrir, il le savait.

Il écarta ces pensées douces-amères d'un geste de la main, comme on chasse un insecte. L'avenir était devant eux, l'aventure les attendait, le soleil brillait, tout était vraiment parfait.

* * *

(1) Ryukin : Poisson rouge, ou rouge et blanc, aussi nommé Queue-de-voile. 


	2. Chapter 2 : Prix

**Titre** : Chasseurs - Argaï  
**Auteur** : Nandra-chan  
**Disclaimer** : Rien n'est à moi, sauf ce qui n'est pas aux autres.

* * *

**Note** :

Encore un petit chapitre de présentation, c'est un peu long à démarrer, mais on est toujours au calme, il ne se passe pratiquement rien, alors j'en profite pour vous donner un conseil. Faites comme Fye, profitez du soleil, laissez-vous vivre encore un petit peu, faites le plein de lumière et de chaleur, parce que la météo annonce un avis de tempête sur cette fic, et c'est pour demain ! (Qui a dit : « toi et doubles sens !» ?)

* * *

**La review des reviews :**

**Hachi-san **: ça va ? bien remise de ta fatigue ?  
**Shini** : Ben alors ? Où qu'il est mon chocolat ?  
**Etincelle** : La chasse aux tiroirs est ouverte !  
**Soren **: Allez encore un peu de tranquillité et quelques facéties  
**Yuushuu **: ben justement, la suite, la voilà, j'étais en train de la poster quand ta review est arrivée

Pour les gnons, baffes, coups, horions, mornifles, tartes, châtaignes, poires, gifles, mandales, uppercuts, droites, beignes, taloches, et câlins, c'est en bas à gauche !

* * *

**Chapitre 2 – Prix**

Fye s'étira comme un chat sur son matelas, repoussant sa couverture du pied pour permettre à un rayon de soleil matinal d'atteindre son corps.

Il avait fait un drôle de rêve, qui l'avait ramené en arrière dans le temps, à une époque où il passait de longues heures dans une bibliothèque glaciale, à dévorer un par un les milliers de volumes, tellement absorbé dans ses lectures qu'il n'avait plus conscience de rien d'autre que des mots sagement alignés et de l'odeur de vieux papier qui emplissait l'atmosphère. Ce n'était pas un souvenir désagréable, il aimait ces moments d'étude, et le contenu de certains de ces ouvrages lui avait permis, bien des fois, de s'évader de l'univers pesant dans lequel baignait son quotidien.

Il releva le bas de sa chemise, exposant son ventre à la douce chaleur, et poussa un soupir de bien-être. Il s'amusa un moment d'une ombre malicieuse qui jouait sur sa peau, autour de son nombril, et dont il ne put trouver l'origine. Toutes les souffrances qu'il avait endurées lui avaient appris à profiter de chaque petit instant de tranquillité, de tous les petits plaisirs de la vie. Un visage aimable, une parole gentille, un moment au soleil, une blague idiote, un beau paysage, tout cela le faisait sourire.

Pour lui dont l'existence, depuis sa plus tendre enfance, n'avait été qu'une longue succession de combats, de sacrifices et de tragédies, le moindre petit bonheur était à accueillir comme un cadeau de la vie, un baume sur ses innombrables blessures. C'était ce qui lui avait permis de survivre, de mettre encore un pied devant l'autre, jour après jour. Et chaque sourire était un témoignage. Il avait remporté une petite victoire sur ses ténèbres personnelles.

Certains d'entre eux étaient un peu mal dessinés, un peu écornés. C'était peut-être ceux-là les plus importants. Ceux qui disaient : _regardez, j'en ai bavé cette fois, mais j'y arrive encore, je peux encore le faire_. Il ne voulait pas s'arrêter de sourire, car il savait que s'il le faisait, cela signifierait qu'il avait renoncé, et tout serait perdu.

Il connaissait mieux que personne la signification des mots cruauté, injustice, douleur et folie, et parfois, il avait été tout près de basculer dans leur univers obscur pour devenir un homme aigri, posant un regard blasé, ou pire, haineux, sur son environnement.

Mais, peut-être par esprit de contradiction, ou peut-être par instinct de survie, à chaque carrefour qu'il avait rencontré, il s'était engagé, le plus souvent après de longues luttes intérieures, sur le chemin qui menait vers la lumière et la chaleur.

C'était un chemin bien plus difficile à parcourir, car la peur d'être rattrapé par les ombres était sans cesse présente, cependant, même après avoir été dépouillé de tout ce qui avait de l'importance à ses yeux, même lorsque son esprit lui disait sur tous les tons qu'il ne méritait pas d'être heureux ou simplement de vivre, son cœur, lui, n'avait jamais cessé de chercher à s'élever vers le ciel, à monter vers le soleil, et vers ces gros nuages blancs cotonneux, qui dessinaient des formes amusantes dans l'azur. Des formes dans lesquelles il avait quelquefois cru distinguer les mots _liberté_, _amour_, et _espoir_.

Et maintenant, plus que jamais, il voulait y croire. Parce qu'il n'était plus seul. Parce que, par un soir d'hiver, deux mois plus tôt, son cœur avait remporté une immense victoire sur sa raison. Et parce que ce cœur qui avait été si fatigué s'était empli d'une énergie nouvelle, une énergie brûlante. Cette énergie portait un nom, que le mage s'était amusé à remodeler un nombre incalculable de fois, au gré de sa fantaisie, juste pour entendre cette petite phrase qui n'avait failli qu'à une seule occasion à la tâche de le faire sourire encore, et encore plus : _Je m'appelle Kurogane !!!_

Les bras en croix, étalé sur son matelas comme un gros lézard sur un rocher, il hésitait. _Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je me lève ? Ou j'en profite encore un peu ? Si Kuro-chan débarque et me trouve encore au lit, il va me traiter de grosse feignasse, non ? Idée intéressante. Je pourrais lui proposer de s'installer à côté de moi et de faire pareil, mais il ne voudra jamais, c'est sûr. Il est tellement… Bon, ça ne fait rien. De toute façon, j'ai d'autres projets pour lui, ce matin. Ça va être amusant !_

Il se leva, fit sa toilette, s'habilla et sortit sur la terrasse baignée de lumière. La chambre qui lui avait été donnée, mitoyenne de celle du ninja, donnait sur les jardins. Il s'étira à nouveau, inspira profondément pour emplir ses poumons de l'air pur du matin, puis frappa à la porte de son voisin.

- Kuro-rin, tu es levé ?  
- Ouais, entre.

Le brun était assis en tailleur au milieu de la pièce, vêtu seulement d'un pantalon noir, et se regardait dans un miroir d'un air renfrogné.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Tu le vois bien, je me coiffe. Enfin, j'essaye…

- Tu devrais te laisser pousser les cheveux, ça t'irait bien.

- Je veux pas.

- Pourquoi ? demanda le mage en s'agenouillant derrière lui avant de s'emparer du peigne et de le passer dans la tignasse rebelle.

- Ça te regarde pas.

- Oh, allez, dis-moi.

- Tu me ficheras pas la paix tant que je t'aurai pas répondu, hein ?

- En effet.

- Je ressemblerais trop à mon père, si j'avais les cheveux longs, voilà.

- Et alors ? demanda Fye, doucement. Ce serait mal de ressembler à ton père ?

- Je… Non, bien sûr que non.

- Tu vois ! Et puis ce serait quand même plus facile à coiffer, ça aplatirait un peu tous ces épis. Tu ressembles à un porc-épic, au réveil.

- Grmfff…

- Et puis, tu es peut-être comme cet homme, dans l'histoire, celui qui tirait sa force de ses cheveux. Plus ils étaient longs et plus il était puissant.

- Quelle histoire ?

- Samson et Dalila.

- Et ? Tu me racontes ?

- Ça t'intéresse ? D'accord. Au pays d'Israël vivait Samson, un guerrier très puissant. Sa force était légendaire. Samson aimait une jeune femme du peuple philistin, le peuple ennemi du sien. Après avoir remporté une victoire sur eux, le héros demanda, pour son statut de vainqueur, la main de la demoiselle, ce qui lui fut accordé.

Les yeux mi-clos, baigné dans l'agréable tiédeur du matin, Kurogane se laissait bercer par la voix douce du mage et le mouvement apaisant du peigne dans ses cheveux. Il se sentait incroyablement bien, réalisa-t-il. Il était en paix, lui aussi.

- Il se rendit en visite chez sa fiancée, mais sur le chemin, il fut attaqué par un lion. Il le déchiqueta à mains nues. Il était très fort, hein, Kuro-chan ?

- Pfeu… c'est facile.

Fye eut un petit rire et poursuivit son récit.

- Quand il revint chez sa fiancée, la fois suivante, pour l'épouser, il croisa sur la route le cadavre du lion, et il vit que des abeilles s'étaient logées dedans et avaient commencé à y faire du miel. Alors, pendant un banquet précédant la noce, il proposa une énigme à trente convives : « De celui qui mange est issu ce qui se mange, du fort est issu le doux ». Personne ne trouva la solution. Ce fut finalement sa future épouse qui parvint à lui soutirer la réponse à la question et à la souffler aux convives, qui répondirent : « Quoi de plus doux que le miel et de plus fort que le lion ? » Vexé, Samson se mit en colère et tua les convives, puis retourna chez ses parents.

- Il était susceptible.

- Ça doit être le propre des puissants guerriers, tu ne crois pas ?

- Je vois pas ce que tu veux dire, ronchonna le brun. Et après, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Quand Samson revint enfin chercher sa femme, elle avait été donnée à un autre homme. Pour se venger, il brûla les champs des philistins, qui, en réponse, brûlèrent sa femme, ce qui énerva Samson, qui leur donna une bonne leçon avant de repartir chez lui. Mille philistins vinrent le traquer, et il se débarrassa d'eux, armé seulement d'une mâchoire d'âne. Vingt ans plus tard, il fut séduit par une philistine nommée Dalila, qui avait été envoyée par son peuple pour lui soutirer le secret de sa force. Par trois fois elle le lui demanda, et par trois fois il lui mentit, mais la quatrième fois, il lui répondit que sa puissance venait de ses cheveux qui étaient investis du pouvoir de Dieu. C'est ainsi qu'une nuit, Dalila profita de son sommeil pour lui couper ses tresses, avant d'appeler ceux de son peuple qui s'emparèrent de lui, lui crevèrent les yeux et le réduisirent en esclavage.

- Charmante fille…

- Privé du secours de sa force et son dieu, Samson fut enfermé dans un cachot, jusqu'au jour où on le fit sortir pour assister à un sacrifice rituel dans le temple de Dagon, le dieu des philistins. Ses cheveux avaient un peu repoussé, et il profita de cette occasion pour faire appel à sa puissance retrouvée et à l'aide de Dieu. Il démolit les colonnes du temple et se suicida, emportant des milliers de philistins dans la mort en même temps que lui. Et voilà, Kuro-chan, l'histoire est finie.

- Mmm… T'en connais beaucoup des histoires comme ça ?

- Plein ! fit le mage en s'appuyant sur son épaule pour se lever. Tu viens ? Moko-chan ne devrait pas tarder.

Ils sortirent ensemble et longèrent le bâtiment jusqu'à la salle d'audience, où la princesse se tenait déjà. Elle était assise à sa place habituelle, et discutait avec une petite créature blanche posée sur ses genoux. A peine les deux hommes eurent-ils franchi le seuil, que cette dernière leur bondit dessus en poussant de petits cris de joie.

- Fye !! Kuro-pii !! …  
- J'ai un nom, satané manjuu !  
- Moko-chan ! Tu es déjà arrivé ?  
- Oui ! Tu n'as pas senti la magie de Mokona ?

Le blond eut un petit rire.

- Je crois que je dormais trop bien. Excuse-moi.  
- Ça ne fait rien ! Fye doit aussi se reposer.  
- Tu es toujours aussi gentil, Moko-chan.

Il continua à bavarder un moment avec la petite bête pendant que le guerrier échangeait quelques mots avec Tomoyo. Puis la princesse se leva, indiquant qu'il était temps de partir.

- Mais avant, Fye doit donner le prix du voyage de Kuro-pon à Mokona, et Mokona doit donner le prix de la mission à Fye.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour gober la boule de verre, puis une grande lumière blanche en jaillit, qui vint se poser dans les mains du magicien, sous les yeux curieux de la prêtresse et de Kurogane, car aucun d'entre eux n'avaient idée de ce qu'il avait demandé comme rétribution pour ses services.

Quand l'aura se dissipa, un objet reposait sur ses paumes ouvertes. Un sabre, dans un fourreau noir. Un sabre dont la poignée était couverte d'écailles, et ornée d'une tête de dragon.

- Oh !! fit Tomoyo, ravie, en tapant dans ses mains. Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'elle accepterait !

- Il semble que cette boite ait une grande valeur, répondit doucement le mage en se tournant vers le guerrier brun, qui contemplait l'objet, bouche bée, incapable d'articuler un mot. Kuro-chan ? Ça va ? Tu vas gober une mouche si tu restes comme ça.

- Gin… Ginryû ? dit-il enfin, en tendant une main hésitante vers l'arme, comme s'il osait à peine la toucher de peur qu'elle ne disparaisse à nouveau. Mais je croyais… je croyais qu'on ne pouvait pas reprendre ce qu'on lui avait donné.

- Toi, peut-être pas, mais moi oui, cette arme ne m'a jamais appartenu, elle ne représente rien à mes yeux. C'est pourquoi cette mission ne pouvait être confiée qu'à moi et pas à nous deux, j'étais le seul à pouvoir demander ce prix. Maintenant, ce magnifique sabre m'appartient.

Il soupesa l'arme, la tourna et la retourna entre ses doigts fins, l'examina sous tous les angles, et eut une moue un peu dépitée.

- Mais je ne sais pas trop quoi en faire. J'ai juré de ne plus jamais me servir d'une épée. J'ai une idée ! Je pourrais le mettre en exposition dans ma chambre, qu'en pensez-vous, Tomoyo-hime ?

- Je ne sais pas, soupira la princesse en fixant le sabre d'un air rêveur, ça ne vous correspond pas tellement, Fye-san. Une chambre reflète généralement la personnalité de son propriétaire. Et ce genre d'objet vous ressemble si peu…

- C'est vrai. Mmm, que faire ? se lamenta le magicien d'un air ennuyé. Kuro-chan, je suis vraiment désolé de te demander ça mais, tu ne voudrais pas m'en débarrasser ?

- Je… Je ne veux pas que tu me fasses de cadeau, grogna le brun. Tu sais très bien que j'aime pas ça.

- Mais tu as promis de veiller sur moi.

- Et alors ?

- Si je gardais ce sabre avec moi alors que j'ai juré de ne plus jamais en utiliser, il y aurait de gros risques que je me parjure, n'est-ce pas ? Avoir une telle arme à portée de main et ne pas céder à la tentation de s'en servir, c'est pratiquement impossible, pas vrai ? Alors, comme tu as dit que tu me protègerais de moi-même, il est de ton devoir de m'empêcher de rompre ma promesse. Tu ne crois pas, Kuro-chan ? Tu ne voudrais pas que je manque à ma parole, j'en suis sûr. En plus, si tu gardes Ginryû avec toi, je serai vraiment en sécurité, c'est une arme puissante, non ? Alors tu veux bien ?

Le ninja poussa un énorme soupir et foudroya le mage du regard. Les sorciers et leurs manigances… Fye et Yûko s'étaient un peu trop bien entendus, sur ce coup-là, le complot qu'ils avaient monté était de toute beauté, et il ne leur avait fallu que quelques secondes pour se comprendre. Et en plus, Tomoyo se faisait un malin plaisir d'en rajouter. Comment faisait cet idiot blond pour embobiner tout le monde comme ça ? Mais il ne se ferait pas avoir, lui, oh non, pas question !

D'un autre côté, c'était quand même une situation exceptionnelle, là. On parlait de Ginryû. _Son_ Ginryû. Il aurait dû se sentir furieux d'avoir été manipulé, mais il ne pouvait pas. Retrouver son sabre, c'était une chose qu'il avait très longtemps attendue, mais il avait perdu l'espoir de le revoir un jour. Et voilà qu'il était là, devant lui, à portée de ses doigts.

Il tendit la main et la posa sur le fourreau.

- N'attends pas que je te remercie, le mage, grogna-t-il d'un ton rogue.

- C'est moi qui te remercie, pour tout, répondit doucement le magicien en lui remettant l'épée. Moko-chan ? On peut y aller ?


	3. Chapter 3 : Tempête

**Titre** : Chasseurs - Argaï**  
Auteur** : Nandra-chan**  
Disclaimer** : Rien n'est à moi, sauf ce qui n'est pas aux autres.

* * *

**Note** :  
Donc, tempête, sortez les impers !!

* * *

**La review des reviews :**

**Poiroo** : oui oui, tu as raison de craindre. Concernant ce que tu as dit sur le fait que je suivais le manga à mesure, disons que j'ai mis Chap 157 parce que j'y fais une vague allusion. Mais là sinon je me suis quand même calée sur le chapitre 148 depuis le début d'Un regard Glacial. Quand on verra à quelle sauce les Clamp vont manger nos héros dans l'arc actuellement en cours, je verrai si je m'amuse avec… dans une autre fic, plus tard, un jour peut-être.  
**Shini** : la question reste : est-ce que Fye va faire comme Dalila ?  
**Soren** : Eh ben voilà, la séance de bronzette est bel et bien terminée. A nous la joie de patauger dans la gadoue !  
**Hachi **: Enfile tes bottes et ton ciré, voilà la suite.

Je suis fatiguée, un peu, et j'ai envie de câlins, ce soir, alors c'est toujours à gauche, en bas, mais mettez-y de la tendresse :o)

* * *

**Chapitre 3 – Tempête**

Un violent coup de tonnerre fracassa le silence, et les visages des deux voyageurs furent giflés par la pluie qu'un vent déchaîné projetait dans leur direction. Mokona couina et se réfugia dans la chaleur accueillante de la tunique de Kurogane.

Le ciel était si noir qu'on se serait cru en pleine nuit, et une averse furieuse s'abattait sur la colline au pied de laquelle ils avaient atterri quelques secondes plus tôt. Quelques secondes qui avaient suffi à la tempête qui faisait rage autour d'eux pour les tremper de la tête aux pieds.

Un éclair zébra la pénombre, et frappa le décor à quelques dizaines de mètres de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient, tirant un nouveau couinement à la boule de poils, dont le cri fut couvert par un craquement sinistre au-dessus de leurs têtes.

- Bordel, ça commence bien, grogna le brun au moment où une bourrasque rabattait une nouvelle volée de gouttes froides sur sa figure. Il faut trouver un endroit où s'abriter.

- Regarde, fit le mage en criant pour se faire entendre malgré le fracas de l'orage, on dirait qu'il y a quelque chose là-haut !

Le guerrier suivit des yeux la direction que lui indiquait son compagnon. En haut du tertre qui s'élevait devant eux, il distingua également une forme, brouillée par le déluge.

- On dirait une maison ! Amène-toi !

Gravir le coteau était rien moins que facile. L'herbe, rendue glissante par la pluie, offrait peu de prises à leurs pieds, et le vent venait les prendre par le côté pour les déséquilibrer. Des trombes d'eau leur fouettaient le visage, les obligeant à progresser les yeux mi-clos, et Fye devait s'accrocher au manteau du ninja pour conserver son équilibre contre les éléments en furie qui s'acharnaient sur eux.

Plusieurs minutes de cette pénible ascension leur furent nécessaires avant de pouvoir se tenir debout au sommet de la colline, au pied d'une maisonnette aux murs blanchis à la chaux. Deux fenêtres s'ouvraient sur la façade, mais aucune n'était éclairée.

- On dirait qu'il n'y a personne ici, observa le magicien en s'approchant de la porte.

Sans répondre, Kurogane cogna contre l'huis de son poing fermé, au moment où un nouveau, et énorme, coup de tonnerre éclatait, les faisant sursauter.

- Avec tout ce raffut, même s'il y a quelqu'un, ils ne risquent pas de nous entendre.  
- Ouais, viens. On entre, et si y a du monde, on s'excusera, voilà tout.

Il mit la main sur la poignée, l'abaissa, poussa, et le battant céda, s'ouvrant sur un couloir sombre, dans lequel ils se précipitèrent avant de refermer derrière eux avec des soupirs de soulagement.

Des flaques se formèrent rapidement à leurs pieds tandis que leurs vêtements dégoulinaient. Ils étaient trempés et frigorifiés, mais enfin à l'abri des éléments. Autour de la maison, le vent hurlait de plus belle, comme s'il enrageait d'avoir perdu ses proies.

Ils tendirent l'oreille pour essayer de détecter une présence, mais la demeure paraissait déserte. Les seuls bruits qu'ils entendaient provenaient de l'extérieur, où la tempête semblait vouloir redoubler de violence. Le tonnerre grondait sans discontinuer et des éclairs de plus en plus rapprochés martelaient le sol, qu'ils pouvaient parfois sentir trembler lorsque la foudre s'abattait tout près de leur refuge.

Ils se trouvaient dans une petite entrée, face à un escalier. Dans la cloison sur la gauche s'ouvrait une seule porte, que Kurogane poussa avant d'entrer dans l'unique pièce du rez-de-chaussée, une petite cuisine occupée, en son centre, par une table rustique.Deux chaises étaient disposées autour, et une troisième était appuyée contre un mur, il lui manquait un pied. A côté d'elle se trouvait un gros coffre de bois, orné de ferrures.Dans un coin trônait un petit poêle à bois, un peu de combustible empilé juste à côté. Une vasque de pierre accotée à un plan de travail occupait l'angle près de la fenêtre, dont les carreaux étaient battus par l'averse.

Sur une étagère, quelques assiettes ébréchées étaient rangées à côté de gobelets en terre, d'une cocotte en fonte, de pots de condiments et de quelques instruments de cuisine. Deux torchons étaient pendus à des crochets vissés dans l'un des montants.

- On dirait bien que les gens qui vivent ici ne sont pas riches, observa le brun.

- Vivaient… répliqua le magicien. Regarde-moi cette poussière. L'endroit est pauvre mais soigneusement rangé, je ne pense pas que le propriétaire des lieux l'aurait laissée s'accumuler de cette façon. Personne n'habite ici.

- Je crois que t'as raison.

- Viens, allons voir en haut.

Au premier étage, l'escalier ouvrait directement sur une pièce unique, une chambre, presque entièrement occupée par un grand lit. Une commode était adossée à une cloison. Le mage ouvrit les tiroirs et en examina rapidement le contenu.

- Apparemment, il n'y avait qu'une personne à vivre ici, un homme. Il n'y a que des habits d'homme. Et je ne v… atchoum !

- Oh ?

- Hem, gloussa Fye, je crois que je me suis enrhumé. Désolé.

- Pas étonnant avec toute la pluie qu'on a pris sur la tête. On ferait mieux de redescendre, d'allumer ce poêle et d'essayer de trouver quelque chose à manger en attendant que l'orage se calme.

- Je te laisse allumer le poêle, répondit le mage, le nez collé à une lucarne. Je vais aller dehors, on dirait qu'il y a un potager juste derrière la maison.

- Tu ferais mieux de rester au chaud.

- Bah, je suis déjà trempé, alors un peu plus un peu moins… Je me sècherai en rentrant. Et tu viens de le dire, il faut trouver quelque chose à manger. Tu n'as rien avalé avant de partir.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Kurogane était confortablement installé dans la cuisine, près du poêle qui répandait une agréable chaleur, quand le mage refit son apparition, les bras chargés de légumes, les vêtements dégoulinants de pluie.

- T'en as mis du temps.

- Tu t'inquiétais ? demanda le blond avec un grand sourire. Tu croyais que je m'étais fait dévorer par un chou ?

- Je… crétin !

- Il fait noir comme dans un four, là-dehors, c'est pour ça que j'ai mis longtemps, mais regarde, j'ai trouvé plein de légumes, je vais pouvoir te préparer une soupe.

- Mokona veut de la soupe aussi ! fit la boule de poils en jaillissant de la tunique du ninja, à l'intérieur de laquelle il venait de piquer un petit somme.

- Quand on parle de bouffe, il se réveille lui.

- C'est d'accord, dit Fye, je vais faire de la soupe pour Kuro-chan et pour Moko-chan. Mais avant…

Il disparut dans les escaliers, et revint quelques minutes plus tard. Il s'était changé et portait à présent un pantalon et une tunique en toile grossière, élimés mais propres et secs, empruntés à l'ancien propriétaire des lieux. Ils lui étaient un peu trop courts, et ils étaient trop larges, il flottait dedans. Il était pieds nus.

- Tu devrais faire pareil tu sais ? Rester avec ces habits mouillés ne te rapportera rien de bon. Je t'ai préparé des vêtements et je les ai laissés sur le lit.

- Merci, fit le ninja en se levant.

Pendant qu'il s'était absenté, le mage alluma quelques chandelles, s'installa à la table et commença à s'occuper du repas, pelant les pommes de terre, les carottes, éminçant les choux, tout en menant une discussion animée avec Mokona, à propos de la raison pour laquelle les oignons faisaient pleurer.

La petite bête avait développé une intéressante théorie sur le fait que peler un oignon lui faisait mal, et que pour se venger, le bulbe jetait un sort sur son tortionnaire pour lui brûler les yeux, ce qui lui faisait verser des larmes.

Ni l'un ni l'autre des deux compagnons ne remarqua la présence de Kurogane qui était redescendu de la chambre et observait cette scène paisible, appuyé au chambranle de la porte, un petit sourire au coin de la bouche.

Plusieurs semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis son combat contre le magicien et les événements qui en avaient découlé, et, chaque jour, il s'étonnait du changement qui s'était opéré chez ce dernier. Il n'était pas redevenu le Fye du passé, il avait perdu un peu de son exubérance, il était plus calme, mais il avait retrouvé le sourire, peut-être même plus qu'avant, car à présent, il paraissait apaisé, comme s'il s'était débarrassé de ses peurs, du poids de ses secrets.

Et le guerrier en était heureux. Il aimait ce nouveau Fye, et il savait que cette transformation était essentiellement due au fait que le blond avait décidé de lui faire totalement confiance, qu'il acceptait de partager avec lui un peu du lourd fardeau qui pesait sur ses épaules.

Il lui en était reconnaissant, et il était fier, fier d'avoir été choisi par le magicien pour l'assister dans ses épreuves, le soutenir et veiller sur lui, fier d'avoir été capable de briser sa terrible solitude, d'apaiser sa frayeur, de pouvoir lui offrir un peu de paix, un temps de repos.

Peut-être que ça ne durerait pas, peut-être que le mage avait raison, qu'un jour où l'autre, la malédiction ou Ashura les rattraperaient, mais il ne voulait pas y penser. Et il voulait croire qu'ensemble ils seraient assez forts pour faire face. N'était-ce pas ce que la présence de Fye voulait dire, qu'il y avait une chance de gagner ?

Et s'ils se trompaient, tant pis, ils mourraient. Mais au moins, ils mourraient en se battant ensemble, et non l'un contre l'autre, ce cauchemar-là était bel et bien terminé, croyait-t-il.

- …, Kuro-chan ?

Il sursauta, et s'aperçut que le blond le fixait d'un air interrogateur. Il lui avait sûrement posé une question, mais, plongé dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas entendu.

- Tu disais ?  
- Je te demandais si tu ne voulais pas t'asseoir avec nous plutôt que de rester sur la porte.  
- Ah… euh… oui. Tiens, regarde ça.

Il s'approcha de la table et tendit un livre au magicien.

- Je l'ai trouvé dans la commode, dans les affaires de ce type.

Fye l'ouvrit et une feuille pliée s'en échappa et tomba sur le sol. Il la ramassa, la posa près de luit, et commença à feuilleter l'ouvrage, sourcils légèrement froncés.

- Je ne peux pas lire cette écriture, mais on dirait une sorte de… livre de géographie.  
- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? demanda le guerrier en se penchant au-dessus de lui pour regarder par-dessus son épaule.  
- Regarde, il y a des tableaux de chiffres, des petits plans, ça, ça pourrait être des mesures…  
- Mmm, t'as peut-être raison. Et ce papier c'est quoi ?

Il désignait le feuillet plié. Le magicien le prit, l'ouvrit, et l'étala sur la table, puis le considéra un moment d'un œil étonné.

- C'est une carte mais…

C'était bien un plan, en effet. On y distinguait nettement le dessin de montagnes, de forêts et de plaines, le tracé de rivières, et plusieurs villes et villages y étaient représentés.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? demanda Kurogane, sourcils froncés.

A l'encre rouge, quelqu'un, sans doute le propriétaire de la maison, avait recouvert l'emplacement de chaque cité ou bourgade d'une grande croix. Il n'était nul besoin de comprendre le langage ou de lire les caractères de la langue locale pour comprendre le message.

- Je crois qu'on dit : rayées de la carte… conclut le magicien, d'un ton sinistre.  
- Oh, Blanche Neige, tu sais ce qui s'est passé ici, la vieille peau t'a rien dit ?  
- Mokona ne sait pas. Est-ce que cet endroit est dangereux ?  
- On n'en sait rien, Moko-chan. On en saura un peu plus demain. J'espère que le temps se calmera et qu'on pourra sortir. En attendant…

Il se leva et se dirigea vers le poêle, sur lequel était posée une marmite qui dégageait une bonne odeur.

- Il est temps pour vous deux de manger.

Il s'empara des deux torchons pour ne pas se brûler en attrapant le récipient, et se mit à s'activer autour de la table, en espérant qu'un peu d'occupation l'aiderait à oublier le mauvais pressentiment qui s'était emparé de lui à la vue de la carte et de ces grandes croix écarlates.

Et pendant que ses deux compagnons se régalaient de l'épaisse soupe fumante qu'il leur avait préparée, il ne cessa de fixer la fenêtre, sur laquelle la pluie s'abattait toujours avec violence, l'empêchant de scruter l'obscurité pour essayer d'en deviner les secrets.

Dehors, des ombres inquiétantes s'agitaient à chaque fois qu'un éclair illuminait le ciel, et le vent poursuivait son chant funèbre. Le mage se tassa un peu sur sa chaise. Il ne craignait pas l'orage mais il émanait de ce monde un sentiment de désolation qui s'insinuait en lui de façon désagréable. Ils étaient là depuis deux heures à peine, et déjà, le magnifique soleil et le printemps resplendissant du Japon lui paraissaient lointains, comme un rêve à demi oublié. Dans son cœur, la noirceur et la peur revenaient.

Le repas terminé, il se chargea de desservir, de faire la vaisselle, et de tout scrupuleusement ranger pour remettre les choses dans l'état où il les avait trouvées. Après quoi, n'ayant rien de mieux à faire, ils décidèrent tous d'aller se coucher.

La répartition des chambres et des lits fut très simple, vu qu'il n'y avait qu'une pièce et un matelas à se partager. Kurogane s'octroya d'office le côté droit, le plus près de la porte, et le mage s'allongea près de lui, Mokona blotti contre son cou.

Le ninja, entraîné à profiter des moments calmes pour prendre du repos en prévision de futurs combats, s'endormit aussitôt, mais il n'en fut pas de même pour Fye, que le bruit de la tempête et l'inquiétude à propos de ce qu'ils avaient découvert préoccupaient. Un mauvais pressentiment pesait sur sa nuque et sur son estomac, et serrait sa gorge.

Allongé sur le côté, un bras replié sous la tête, tournant le dos à son compagnon, il fixa longuement la cloison devant lui, sans pouvoir trouver le sommeil. Jusqu'à ce qu'il sente une main se poser dans ses cheveux, au sommet de son crâne, dans un geste devenu familier.

- Repose-toi, t'inquiéter ne fera pas avancer les choses.

Kurogane… Il sourit à la nuit qui tombait, et glissa lentement vers le repos.

_Il était dans un magnifique jardin. Les allées de sable, soigneusement ratissées, serpentaient entre des massifs floraux aux couleurs éclatantes, d'où émanaient de délicates fragrances sucrées. Il marchait sans se presser, profitant du décor somptueux, du chant des oiseaux, du soleil sur sa peau et des parfums des fleurs, quand soudain, quelque part devant lui, il entendit le gazouillis, facilement reconnaissable, d'une fontaine._

_Poussé par la curiosité, il s'avança dans la direction d'où provenait le bruit, et parvint à une croisée des chemins, qui formait une esplanade ronde, au centre de laquelle trônait un vaste bassin orné de jets d'eau qui jaillissaient de la gueule de quatre lions de pierre blanche, ce qui le fit sourire : « du fort est issu le doux », comme dans l'histoire de Samson._

_Accroupis près de la margelle, deux enfants observaient quelque chose dans le fond. A leur vue, le cœur du magicien se serra. La fillette était petite, avec de grands yeux verts et des cheveux châtains, et le garçon avait un oeil brun, un œil bleu, et une expression sérieuse sur le visage. _

_Lorsqu'ils prirent conscience de sa présence, ils se tournèrent vers lui._

_- Fye-san ! dit la petite fille en lui souriant.  
- Bonjour, Sakura-chan, Shaolan-kun. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?  
- On regarde les poissons. Vous voulez les voir vous aussi ?  
- Avec plaisir, répondit le blond en les rejoignant et en s'asseyant sur le rebord.  
- Non ! cria le garçon. _

_Il se précipita vers lui, et, avant qu'il n'ait pu réagir, lui donna un coup dans la poitrine. Fye bascula en arrière et tomba dans le bassin. La dernière chose qu'il vit avant de couler, fut le regard rempli de haine de l'enfant et son sourire méchant. Il ferma les yeux Il ne voulait pas penser à ce que ce regard signifiait. _

_Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il était sous l'eau, et il nageait au milieu d'un nuage de silhouettes orangées, qu'il identifia bientôt comme étant des ryukin. Sauf que ceux-là n'étaient pas tout à fait normaux. Ils étaient énormes. Si gros qu'ils auraient pu le gober sans faire l'effort d'ouvrir entièrement leur bouche ronde._

_Mais il n'était pas effrayé. Il ne ressentait aucune hostilité émanant d'eux, bien au contraire. Les poissons semblaient vouloir s'amuser avec lui. Ils le frôlaient, le laissaient poser la main sur leur gros museau un peu visqueux, le poussaient légèrement du nez vers leurs compagnons comme pour l'inciter à jouer avec eux tous, et ils enroulaient autour de lui les voiles de leur queue et de leurs nageoires, dans des gestes apaisants, caressants, pleins de bienveillance._

_Il ne se demanda pas pourquoi il n'avait pas besoin de remonter à la surface pour respirer. Il savait très bien qu'il rêvait, et dans les rêves, tout était possible. Il se contenta de profiter de ce moment incroyable, comme un état de grâce. Il se sentait en parfaite communion avec les immenses créatures, dont l'attitude enjouée et amicale contrastait avec les yeux ronds inexpressifs. _

_Mais bientôt, il nota qu'un changement s'opérait au sein du groupe, qui se mit à dégager un sentiment d'inquiétude, puis de peur. Une ombre gigantesque voila les rayons du soleil qui filtraient à travers l'eau verte. Fye leva les yeux et il la vit._

_Une énorme bouche, remplie de dents acérées, fonçait droit sur eux, précédant un gigantesque requin d'une invraisemblable couleur verte. Un vent de panique balaya le banc de ryukin, qui voulurent s'enfuir. Mais il était trop tard. Le magicien se sentit envahi par une vague de terreur, puis happé par la gueule de la bête, et sombra dans l'obscurité en hurlant._

- Oh ! Fye ! Fye ! Réveille-toi !

Le mage sursauta, et se redressa si rapidement que son front frôla la mâchoire du ninja penché sur lui, qui n'eut que le temps de se reculer pour ne pas recevoir un magistral coup de tête.

- Eh ! Doucement ! Je t'ai rien f… ça va ?

Ça n'allait pas, non. Essoufflé, le front couvert de transpiration, le regard complètement affolé, le blond semblait avait du mal à reprendre conscience de son environnement. Il tressaillit quand Kurogane lui posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule.

- Tu faisais un cauchemar. Tu t'es mis à hurler alors je t'ai réveillé.

- Fye faisait un très très mauvais rêve ! confirma Mokona, après être remonté sur le lit dont le réveil brutal de son ami l'avait éjecté.

Petit à petit, Fye revenait lentement à la réalité. Sa respiration finit enfin par s'apaiser, et son œil était à nouveau lucide quand il se posa sur ses compagnons. Il parvint même à esquisser un pauvre sourire, pas très convaincu, toutefois. Il grelottait. Le ninja lui tendit une couverture qu'il passa autour de ses épaules.

- Tu te sens mieux là ?

- Oui. Ça va. Merci. Excuse-moi, Kuro-chan… je t'ai réveillé.

- Ça fait rien, le jour se lève de toute façon. Mais bon sang, à quoi tu rêvais ?

- Euh… Je… Des poissons.

- Des… poissons ?

- J'étais dans un jardin, et il y avait Sakura-chan et Shaolan-kun, qui étaient encore des enfants. Sakura-chan voulait que je regarde les poissons d'un bassin avec eux, mais Shaolan-kun avait l'air vraiment furieux, il m'a poussé et je suis tombé dans l'eau, au milieu de poissons. Et puis, un requin est arrivé, et je me suis fait… manger.

- Mouais… ça devrait pas m'étonner, ce genre de rêves bizarres, venant de toi.

Le mage se laissa retomber en arrière sur le matelas, et passa son poignet sur son front, pour écarter les mèches de cheveux blonds collées à sa peau par la sueur. Il était revenu à lui, mais l'expression douloureuse de son visage disait clairement à son compagnon qu'il n'en avait pas fini avec ce cauchemar. Il y avait autre chose à dire.

Le guerrier se rallongea sur le côté pour lui faire face, redressé sur un coude, la tête calée dans la paume de la main, et attendit. Si Fye voulait parler, il le ferait de lui-même. Sinon, il était inutile de le questionner. Finalement, après un long silence, le magicien se tourna vers lui.

- Si tu avais vu son regard… il me hait, tu sais.

Evidemment, il ne parlait pas du requin.

- Il est mort, Fye.

- Ce n'était pas lui… pas celui que j'ai tué. C'était l'autre, l'autre Shaolan.

- Mais c'était juste un rêve. Commence pas à te prendre la tête avec ce genre d'idées.

- Je me demande ce qu'il fait, maintenant. La princesse est morte, les plumes ont dû être détruites, et il ne vivait que pour les retrouver, alors… j'imagine que sa vie à lui aussi a été détruite. Par ma faute. Il doit être complètement perdu…

- Peut-être qu'il est mort, lui aussi, quand son "original" est mort.

- Non. Tu sais bien que non. Si c'était le cas, je serais au courant. Non, il est en vie, quelque part… Il faut qu'on le retrouve, Kuro-chan. Qui sait ce qu'il a dans la tête en ce moment ?

- Et quand tu l'auras retrouvé, qu'est-ce que tu feras ?

- Je l'ignore. Mais tu l'as vu quand il m'a pris mon œil, tu as vu à quel point il peut être violent. Tu as vu ce qu'il faisait pour retrouver les plumes, sa manière d'agir. Alors maintenant qu'il n'a plus rien à quoi se raccrocher, imagine de quoi il est capable. Tout ça parce que j'ai tué la princesse, et qu'il a ma magie…

- T'es bien comme la gamine, tu sais ? T'es pas responsable de ce que les gens font de ce qu'ils t'ont volé. T'as pas offert ta magie au gamin, je te rappelle, il s'est servi tout seul, et il a bien failli te tuer par la même occasion.

- Je sais… répondit le mage d'un ton las. Je sais, tu as raison. C'est juste que, s'il a vraiment perdu pied, lui laisser ma magie, c'est comme mettre un rasoir entre les mains d'un singe, ça pourrait avoir des conséquences vraiment désastreuses.

- Mais toi et moi, on n'y peut rien pour le moment. On sait même pas où il est, et c'est pas l'autre vieille radine qui va nous aider, alors arrête de te faire du mouron pour ça, et concentre-toi sur ta mission.

- Mais…

- Fye, on le retrouvera, je te le promets. Ça te va ?

- Ça me va… Kuro-rin, répondit Fye avec un petit sourire de provocation.

- Et je m'appelle Kurogane… Mets-toi ça dans le crâne, idiot de mage.

- Oui, Kuro-rin.

- Crétin.

- Oui, Kuro-rin.

_Ouais, c'est ça, fais l'andouille si ça te rassure. Si ça peut te faire sourire, après tout… Au moins, tu m'as parlé, c'est bien. On progresse. Je sais bien que tout n'est pas encore résolu pour toi, loin de là… mais tu y arriveras, j'ai confiance en toi. _

Le calme revint sur la pièce. Kurogane se laissa retomber sur le matelas, Fye ferma les yeux, prêt à se rendormir. Mais…

- Mekyo !! Mokona sent la présence d'une plume de Sakura !


	4. Chapter 4 : Désert

**Titre** : Chasseurs - Argaï**  
Auteur** : Nandra-chan  
**Disclaimer** : Rien n'est à moi, sauf ce qui n'est pas aux autres.

* * *

**Note** : On avance un peu, pas à pas dans un monde nouveau, à explorer avec précautions.

* * *

**La review des reviews :**

**Hachi** : je ne dirai rien, même sous la torture  
**Shini** : t'as racheté du chocolat ?  
**Etincelle** : te cache pas dans un tiroir, c'est pas le moment, la suite est là :p  
**Soren** : c'est bon je t'autorise à ressusciter… hein que je suis généreuse ?

La tapette à souris, c'est en bas à gauche !

* * *

**Chapitre 4 – Désert**

- Eh ben…

Kurogane ne trouva rien d'autre à dire. D'ailleurs, il n'y avait rien à dire.

Ils avaient quitté la maison abandonnée au petit matin, après avoir récupéré leurs vêtements et, pour deux d'entre eux, pris un solide petit déjeuner.

L'orage s'était calmé un peu avant l'aurore, pour céder la place à un ciel gris sale, bas et menaçant. Du moins ne pleuvait-il plus, et le vent s'était-il un peu calmé, ce qui constituait déjà un net progrès.

Grâce à la carte et à une montagne qui avait une forme particulière, ils avaient réussi à déterminer leur position et décidé de se rendre à la ville la plus proche, même si celle-ci portait une grosse croix rouge sur leur plan. Une fois sur place, ils auraient une meilleure idée de ce que tout cela signifiait, du moins l'espéraient-ils.

Après avoir gravi plusieurs collines, en marchant toujours en direction de l'ouest, ils étaient tombés sur une route, censée les mener à une petite bourgade.

Et en effet, au bout de quelques heures de marche, ils étaient arrivés en vue d'un gros village, dont ils s'étaient approchés avec un peu de méfiance.

Ils n'avaient croisé personne sur la route, aucun voyageur, pas plus qu'ils n'avaient vu de bêtes sauvages en traversant les bosquets, entendu d'oiseaux, ou trouvé de bétail dans les champs. Ils avaient avancé dans un silence pesant, sous un ciel menaçant, harcelés par un bise froide qui s'engouffrait sans pitié dans leurs vêtements humides.

Mokona n'avait pas reparlé de la plume, il avait simplement dit qu'il l'avait faiblement sentie pendant un instant, puis l'aura magique avait disparu, et ils avaient fini par se convaincre qu'il s'était sans doute trompé. Sakura morte, les plumes avaient certainement été détruites. Peut-être que la boule de poils avait simplement ressenti une énergie résiduelle, indiquant que l'une d'entre elles s'était autrefois trouvée dans ce monde. Ensuite, ils étaient arrivés à l'entrée du village, et le problème était sorti de leurs pensées, au bénéfice d'un autre.

Fye frissonna en posant un œil morne sur la rue principale. Elle était totalement déserte. Pas un être humain en vue, pas un chien non plus, ni un oiseau. Rien. Personne. Seulement des flaques de boue au milieu de la route.

- Où sont passés tous les gens ? demanda Mokona, d'une petite voix.

Malgré l'abri de la tunique du ninja, il ne se sentait pas très rassuré. Et il n'était pas le seul.

- On n'en sait rien, Moko-chan. Peut-être qu'ils ont peur de nous et qu'ils se cachent dans leurs maisons ?  
- Allons jeter un coup d'œil, fit le ninja, la main sur la poignée de Ginryû qu'il avait passé à sa ceinture.

Côte à côte, les deux hommes s'avancèrent dans la rue principale, encadrée de deux rangées de bâtisses en bois, dont les fenêtres obscures paraissaient les observer d'un air vaguement malveillant. Les peintures sur les boiseries s'écaillaient, et quelque part, un volet mal attaché grinçait dans le vent. Il n'y avait pas de traces de désordre. Rien, même pas un détritus, même pas un outil oublié, même pas un jouet qu'un enfant étourdi aurait laissé tomber, n'indiquait qu'il y ait eu un jour de la vie dans ce lieu respirant la désolation.

Fye réprima un frisson. _Tout est mort, ici. Même en cherchant pendant des heures, on ne trouvera rien. Ce monde est totalement vide. Je n'aime pas ça. Pas du tout. Il ne faut pas rester là. Trouvons cette boite très vite et partons, avant que la… chose qui a fait ça ne se rende compte de notre présence. Si ce n'est pas déjà fait. Pourvu que ça ne soit pas déjà fait._

Ils se dirigèrent vers une construction plus grande que les autres, dont la porte était surmontée d'une enseigne de bois sur laquelle était dessinée une chope remplie de bière mousseuse. Un bar, une taverne, ou quel que soit le nom que ce genre d'endroit portait dans ce pays.

Ils franchirent le seuil et s'arrêtèrent pour examiner les lieux. Là encore, ils ne trouvèrent pas âme qui vive. La grande salle était impeccablement rangée, les tables avaient été soigneusement débarrassées et essuyées, les fauteuils remis en place après le passage des derniers clients. Derrière le comptoir, une impressionnante collection de bouteilles, dont aucune n'avait été entamée, s'alignait sagement sur des étagères, et tous les verres avaient été scrupuleusement nettoyés et déposés à l'envers sur des linges d'une blancheur immaculée. Une fine couche de poussière recouvrait les meubles.

Dans le fond de la pièce, sur une estrade, quatre chaises étaient disposées en arc de cercle, et à côté de chacune d'elle se trouvait un étui, qui renfermait probablement un instrument de musique. Aux formes, ils devinèrent qu'il y avait deux violons, un violoncelle, et probablement un instrument à vent comme une flûte traversière.

Ils ressortirent sans attendre, et se mirent à explorer une à une les maisons. Aucune porte n'était fermée à clef, et, partout, c'était le même spectacle. Magasin, cabinet médical, bureau des postes, habitations, ils trouvèrent chaque endroit rangé, et vide de la moindre présence d'être vivant.

Malgré l'ordre parfait des lieux, la paix apparente qui avait précédé la disparition, ou quoi que ce fut d'autre, des habitants, les rues du village baignaient dans une ambiance lugubre, qui mettait à rude épreuve les nerfs des trois visiteurs.

Mais il n'y eut aucun chat noir surgissant d'un recoin sombre en poussant un miaulement terrifiant pour les faire sursauter.

Aucune silhouette suspecte ne se glissa dans la périphérie de leur vision pour les faire se retourner brusquement, tous sens en éveil.

Les empreintes de leurs pas étaient les seules visibles dans la boue de la rue, comme si aucun passant, aucune charrette, aucun animal, n'avait jamais foulé le sol de cet endroit.

Rien. Il n'y avait rien d'autre qu'eux, et des maisons vides.

En désespoir de cause, ils reprirent le chemin de la taverne, où le ninja se glissa derrière le bar tandis que le magicien s'installait sur un haut tabouret.

- C'est la première fois que je vois une chose pareille, fit Fye, l'air plus qu'un peu déprimé.

- Moi aussi, répondit le guerrier en posant trois verres sur le comptoir, où trônait déjà un Mokona qui n'en menait pas large. Est-ce que tous les gens de ce patelin ont pris la fuite ?

Il déboucha une bouteille, en renifla prudemment le contenu, puis servit généreusement ses compagnons et lui même.

- Je ne pense pas, répondit le blond en goûtant l'alcool du bout des lèvres. Quand les gens s'enfuient, en général, ils ne prennent pas la peine de tout ranger avant leur départ, et ils emportent les choses qui leur sont précieuses. Mais tu l'as vu comme moi, rien ne manque. Les bijoux sont là, l'argent est là, les vêtements…

- Peut-être qu'ils ont été… enlevés, ou attirés quelque part par une puissance magique.

- Si c'était le cas, ils seraient partis en laissant tout en plan, non ? Ils n'auraient pas eu le temps de tout ranger. Même les trottoirs ont été balayés et… enfin, tu as vu la rue, il n'y a pas la moindre trace de passage. Peut-être une épidémie…

- Ouais, de toute façon, j'ai dans l'idée que tous ces gens ne reviendront jamais. C'est peut-être ce que les croix rouges sur le plan indiquaient. Cette ville est morte, les habitants sont morts. Si tu veux mon avis, ce monde est complètement désert. On dirait que même les animaux sont morts.

- Il reste encore au moins une personne vivante, Kuro-chan.

- Ah oui ?

Le mage posa le plan sur le comptoir et le fit glisser en direction de son compagnon.

- Sinon, qui aurait fait les croix sur cette carte ?

- C'est juste. Quoi que cette personne ait pu mourir après avoir fait les croix. La maison où on a trouvé la carte était vide, elle aussi, et apparemment ça fait un moment que tout a été abandonné. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu suggères ?

Fye soupira et s'accorda un instant de réflexion, tout en tendant son verre au guerrier pour une deuxième tournée du liquide ambré qui lui avait agréablement réchauffé l'intérieur.

- Essayons de chercher un cimetière, ça nous donnera peut-être une idée de ce qui a pu se passer ici. Et ensuite, quoi qu'on trouve, concentrons-nous sur cette boite, c'est ce qui est important.

- Ça me va. Mais par où commencer ?

- Yûko-san a dit qu'elle se trouvait dans lieu protégé par une puissante magie, j'en déduis qu'elle n'est pas dans ce village. Je ne ressens aucun pouvoir ici. Il n'y a rien, c'est totalement vide. Et toi, Moko-chan, tu sens quelque chose ?

- Mokona ne sent rien du tout. Et Mokona n'aime pas cet endroit.

- Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec le manjuu.

- Dans ce cas, dit Fye en se levant, allons jeter un dernier coup d'œil et partons d'ici. Je n'ai pas trop envie de rester, moi non plus. Si on ne trouve rien, on cherchera un endroit abrité pour passer la nuit… le plus loin possible de ce village.

Le soir commençait à tomber quand ils quittèrent l'auberge. Ils n'eurent aucun mal à repérer le cimetière, situé à la sortie du bourg.

Le mage poussa le petit portillon, qui ne leur fit même pas le plaisir de grincer, et entra, suivi par le ninja. Ils errèrent un moment entre les tombes, indiquées par de simples stèles, toutes identiques à l'exception des inscriptions qu'elles portaient. Il n'y en avait que peu qui paraissaient récentes. La plupart étaient couvertes de lichens et de mousse.

- Apparemment, dit le blond, on ne trouvera rien d'intéressant ici. Tout à l'air parfaitement normal.

- Pas si sûr, répondit son compagnon en le tirant légèrement par la manche, regarde.

Le magicien se tourna vers lui, puis suivit du regard la direction qu'il indiquait. Un peu à l'écart de la bourgade, sur une colline, il découvrit un manoir qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avait encore remarqué.

Contrairement aux autres bâtisses, faites de bois, c'était une construction en pierres, couverte d'un toit d'ardoises, et entourée de hautes grilles. Mais le plus étonnant ne résidait pas dans son architecture. Le plus étonnant, venait des nombreuses fenêtres qui s'ouvraient dans sa façade, car, à travers certaines d'entre elles, de la lumière brillait.

- Bizarrement, dit le magicien, je ne trouve pas ça particulièrement réconfortant.  
- Bizarrement, reprit le ninja, je suis d'accord avec toi.  
- Comme quoi, tout finit par arriver un jour ou l'autre, non, Kuro-chan ?  
- Ouais, enfin va pas t'imaginer que ça va devenir une habitude.  
- J'espère bien que non, gloussa le blond. Allons voir cette maison de plus près.

Atteindre le manoir fut plus difficile qu'il n'y paraissait. La montée pour arriver au plateau où il était bâti était rude, la route défoncée et pleine d'ornières qui constituaient de véritables pièges pour les chevilles des marcheurs, et le chemin n'avait visiblement pas été pratiqué depuis très longtemps.

Les ronces des bas-côtés avaient poussé au point de s'emmêler les unes aux autres par-dessus la chaussée, bloquant le passage par endroits, dans un fouillis inextricable qui contrastait étrangement avec l'ordre parfait du village qu'ils venaient de quitter.

- C'est de plus en plus bizarre, observa le mage. Les lieux inhabités semblent parfaitement entretenus, et le seul lieu qui a l'air habité parait complètement laissé à l'abandon…

- Si je tenais l'abruti qui a buté le jardinier… grogna le ninja en tranchant une épaisse branche couverte de piquants avec son épée.

Il leur fallut deux bonnes heures pour atteindre le sommet de la colline et déboucher sur le petit plateau où était bâtie la demeure. Lorsqu'ils y parvinrent, le soir était tombé et la nuit s'approchait doucement.

C'était une belle maison, aux murs de pierre blanche taillée de façon régulière. C'était plus qu'une maison, en fait, cela ressemblait plus à un petit palais, divisé en deux ailes réparties autour de l'escalier extérieur, chacune comportant une quinzaine de fenêtres et cinq étages visibles, certainement six à l'intérieur, à un juger par les lucarnes qui s'ouvraient à espaces réguliers dans la toiture. L'extrémité de l'aile de droite comportait une tour ronde qui s'élevait sur toute la hauteur du bâtiment pour se terminer par un toit pointu orné d'une girouette.

Le manoir était entouré d'un jardin à la française, qui avait dû être charmant, mais que le manque d'entretien avait rendu à un état quasi sauvage, et les allées qu'on voyait à chaque bout de la bâtisse laissaient présager qu'un parc se trouvait à l'arrière, ainsi, sans doute, que des communs.

Deux volées de marches se rejoignaient pour former un perron devant la grande porte d'entrée à doubles battants, de couleur bleue, tout comme les montants des nombreuses fenêtres qui s'ouvraient sur la façade, et comme leurs volets, tous ouverts. Plus aucune lumière ne brillait derrière les carreaux, et les lieux avaient revêtu la même apparence désertique que le village.

- J'ai pourtant pas rêvé, c'était éclairé, fit le ninja en se tournant vers son compagnon.  
- Non, non, j'ai vu de la lumière, moi aussi.  
- Eh, Fye, ça va ? T'es tout pâle.

Le mage lui sourit. Il ne se sentait effectivement pas très bien depuis qu'il était arrivé à l'entrée du jardin. Une magie malsaine entourait les lieux, une aura sombre, froide, un peu gluante. Et mélangée à elle, il en décelait une autre… bien différente, un pouvoir qu'il connaissait très bien, et qu'il redoutait.

- C'est le bon endroit, Kuro-chan.  
- T'as pas répondu à ma question. Ça va ?  
- Oui, oui, ne t'inquiète pas. C'est juste que cet endroit dégage une magie très intense. Ça me dérange un peu. Mais je vais m'habituer, j'ai juste besoin de quelques minutes. J'ai été pris au dépourvu.  
- D'accord. Alors, tu veux faire quoi ?  
- Maintenant qu'on est là… Je crois que le mieux est encore d'entrer, non ? Je pense que la boite doit être ici.

Les deux hommes s'avancèrent côte à côte à travers le petit parc, puis gravirent silencieusement les marches de pierre, avant de s'arrêter sur le seuil. Au moment où il allait frapper, Kurogane sentit la main du de Fye se poser sur son bras.

- Attends une minute, tu veux ? Moko-chan ?

Un gémissement lui répondit, émanant de la tunique du guerrier.

- Moko-chan ? demanda doucement la mage. Ça ne va pas, hein ?

- Fyyyye, Mokona est malaaaade, geignit la petite bête sans sortir de sa cachette. Mokona sent une mauvaise magie dans cet endroit.

- Je sais. Tu vas nous attendre dans le parc, tu veux bien ? Tu ne devrais pas entrer là-dedans avec nous.

- Mais, Fye, Mokona veut vous aider.

- Tu nous aideras autant en restant dehors, tu monteras la garde, et si jamais on doit s'échapper en vitesse, on aura besoin de ta magie. Qu'est-ce qu'on fera si tu ne peux pas l'utiliser ?

- D'accord, répondit la boule de poil, sur un ton peu convaincu.

- Allez, sors de là maintenant.

Une petite tête apparut dans le col de la tunique noire, et la petite créature bondit dans les mains du magicien qui la posa doucement par terre.

- Va te cacher quelque part, et attends-nous, d'accord ? Ça risque d'être un peu long alors ne te fais pas de souci.

En trois bonds, Mokona avait disparu dans les buissons. Fye leva les yeux sur son compagnon. Le sourire qu'il avait réservé pour leur ami poilu avait disparu de son visage, et de son regard. Kurogane fronça les sourcils. Il connaissait cette expression. Elle voulait dire : on va au-devant de sérieux ennuis.

- Allons-y. Je crois qu'il est inutile de frapper à la porte. Nous sommes attendus.

A l'instant où le ninja posa la main sur la poignée, toutes les fenêtres de la façade s'illuminèrent.

- Kuro-chan ?  
- Quoi ?  
- Sois très prudent.  
- Ouais.


	5. Chapter 5 : Obscurité

**Titre** : Chasseurs - Argaï**  
Auteur** : Nandra-chan  
**Disclaimer** : Rien n'est à moi, sauf ce qui n'est pas aux autres.

* * *

**Note** : Chapitre 5, déjà, je ne vois pas de temps passer. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe-t-il donc dans la maison aux volets bleus accrochée à la colline ? On y vient à pied, on ne frappe pas, ceux que vivent là….

* * *

**La review des reviews :**

**Hachi** : Tes désordres sont des ires (où quelque chose comme ça), voilà de l'action.  
**Etincelle** : Qui sait qui sait ? Peut-être qu'il va rencontrer Fantomette !? ou bien Fantomas !? Ou Casper !? (quoi « ta connerie, par contre, c'est pas un fantôme » ? j't'ai entendue hein)  
**Soren** : Il est vrai que ma fin était un peu abrupte, mais la brutalité, non :o) Dans le chapitre d'aujourd'hui, d'accord, là, c'est vrai, je suis brutale… un peu.  
**Emiko** : Ne campe pas dehors, entre donc dans le manoir (La direction décline toute responsabilité en cas d'accident corporel, de dommages psychologiques, de catastrophes magiques etc.)  
**Shini** : Et un tartinage de pancarte avec du nutella, non ?  
**Gaby** : Merci ! j'espère que la suite te plaira autant.

Si j'avais un marteau, je taperais… en bas à gauche ! (oui c'est soirée karaoké !!)

* * *

**Chapitre 5 – Obscurité**

Sous l'impulsion de Kurogane, la double porte s'ouvrit sans un bruit, et les deux hommes restèrent un instant interdits sur le seuil. Alors que toutes les fenêtres de la façade s'étaient éclairées simultanément lorsque le guerrier avait posé la main sur la poignée, l'intérieur du manoir était plongé dans une obscurité si profonde qu'elle en paraissait surnaturelle.

Dehors, le soir était tombé mais il faisait encore clair, et pourtant on n'y voyait goutte dans le vestibule qui s'ouvrait devant eux. Tandis que le ninja demeurait immobile sur le perron, scrutant les ténèbres d'un œil attentif, le mage passa devant lui et fit deux pas sur le carrelage à damier noir et blanc de l'entrée.

Aussitôt, la nuit qui régnait dans la bâtisse sembla l'avaler, et sa silhouette frêle disparut aux yeux de son compagnon.

- Fye… Oh, le mage, t'éloigne pas trop.

Le brun jura entre ses dents serrées. Il était certain que son compagnon était tout proche, que s'il tendait le bras, il pourrait le toucher, et pourtant il ne pouvait plus le voir, et il n'était pas sûr qu'il ait entendu son appel. _Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette baraque tordue ?_

Une main sur la poignée de Ginryû, il emboîta le pas au blond et entra, tous ses sens en éveil, prêt à passer à l'action au moindre bruit suspect. Il parcourut quelques mètres, sans y voir plus loin que le bout de ses pieds, puis se retourna.

Par l'entrebâillement de la porte restée ouverte, un rai de lumière filtrait, pour faiblir et mourir rapidement sans éclairer la pièce. Le ninja haussa les épaules et se détourna. Du moment qu'il pouvait repérer la sortie, tout allait bien, non ? Maintenant, il fallait retrouver son équipier. Il ne pouvait pas être bien loin.

- Fye ?

Il n'obtint pas de réponse et s'avança un peu plus dans le vestibule sombre. Mais qu'il était fatigué tout à coup ! La journée avait été longue, et il avait la tête lourde. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour piquer un somme. Juste quelques minutes, ça lui aurait fait du bien. Il passa sa main sur son visage. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Il avait du mal à garder les paupières ouvertes et ses jambes tremblaient d'épuisement. Le décor se mit à tourner autour de lui.

Une odeur fruitée emplit ses narines, ou peut-être l'avait-il rêvée. Tout comme il avait peut-être rêvé la douce sensation qui venait d'effleurer ses lèvres, comme un baiser volé, et le léger courant d'air qui avait caressé sa joue, le rire cristallin, à peine audible, qu'il avait cru percevoir.

- Fye ? T'es là ?

Le magicien sursauta quand une main se posa sur son épaule. Il se retourna brusquement, et se retrouva nez à nez avec… Kurogane, à quoi s'était-il donc attendu ? Le ninja le regardait d'un air étonné. Il eut un petit rire nerveux et lui fit un sourire d'excuse.

- Désolé, je crois que cet endroit me tape sur les nerfs.  
- Ouais. T'es sûr que c'est le bon endroit ?  
- Aucun doute.  
- Bon alors trouvons ce qu'on est venus chercher et tirons-nous.  
- Excellente idée.

Fye fouilla dans les poches de son manteau et en tira une boule de verre, identique à celle qu'il avait donnée à la Sorcière pour payer le voyage de son partenaire. Il la frotta contre ses vêtements, et elle émit aussitôt une vive clarté. Lorsqu'il ouvrit sa main, elle se mit à flotter au-dessus de sa paume, puis prit un peu de hauteur et lévita à quelques pas devant lui.

- Pratique, ce truc, observa le ninja.  
- Je les ai fabriquées pendant que tu t'entraînais.  
- Finalement, t'es peut-être doué, comme magicien…  
- Oh ? Un compliment ?  
- J'ai dit « peut-être »…  
- Ouf, répondit le blond avec un petit rire, un instant j'ai cru que tu n'étais pas le vrai Kurogane…  
- Ouais, ouais, c'est ça, allez, bouge tes fesses.

Ils parcoururent quelques mètres supplémentaires. La lumière blanche, légèrement bleutée de la boule, ne parvenait pas à percer totalement l'obscurité, mais au moins pouvaient-ils distinguer quelques formes dans le vestibule. Une commode, un tableau accroché à un mur, un vase sur un guéridon. Une porte.

- Allons par là, dit le mage en indiquant cette dernière du doigt.

La pièce suivante était une salle à manger de forme allongée. Fye agita un peu les doigts et la lampe magique s'éleva vers le plafond en augmentant sa luminosité pour leur permettre d'avoir une meilleure vision d'ensemble des lieux. Ici, les ténèbres semblaient un peu moins denses, et ils n'avaient aucun mal à distinguer le mobilier.

Une très longue table entourée de nombreuses chaises tendues de velours rouge, trônait sur un épais tapis. A chaque extrémité de la salle, une cheminée s'ouvrait dans la cloison. Côté façade, six hautes portes-fenêtres donnaient sur les jardins, où la nuit gagnait petit à petit. Sur le mur opposé, trois grandes tentures étaient suspendues. Elles représentaient des scènes de violence, peut-être une guerre, ou trois phases d'une même bataille.

De grands candélabres à neuf branches étaient disposés sur tout le périmètre, garnis les chandelles neuves. Aucune coulée de cire ne les ornait, et leur mèche était encore blanche.

Les pas des deux visiteurs résonnaient sur le carrelage à damier, seul bruit à troubler le silence macabre du manoir. Comme dans tous les endroits qu'ils avaient visités auparavant, tout était dans un ordre parfait, à la différence qu'ici, il n'y avait pas de poussière sur les meubles, comme le constata le magicien après avoir laissé traîner son doigt ganté sur le plateau vernis de la table.

Dans le fond, une nouvelle porte formait un rectangle sombre sur le mur blanc.

Fye avançait lentement, pas à pas, en retenant son souffle. Il n'aimait pas du tout cet endroit. Il en émanait une aura désagréable qui le rendait nerveux, et il devait faire de gros efforts pour contrôler le rythme de sa respiration. Il avait les mains moites, et des gouttes de sueur dégoulinaient le long de son dos, collant sa tunique sur sa peau froide.

Derrière lui, il sentait la présence de Kurogane, tout proche, presque contre à lui. Le guerrier était anormalement tendu, lui aussi. Il pouvait le deviner à son souffle un peu court, à sa façon de marcher, de se tenir si près, à son odeur également.

Ses sens de vampire étaient aiguisés, bien plus que ceux d'un humain, et ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Ils devaient quitter cette pièce immédiatement et trouver un meilleur endroit. Quelque chose était sur le point d'arriver, et s'ils devaient se battre, ils auraient besoin de place pour se mouvoir.

Il se dirigea vers la porte du fond, posa la main sur la poignée, et se retourna vivement vers son compagnon, qui recula d'un pas, surpris.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?  
- Pardon, je suis un peu nerveux, répondit le mage avec drôle de sourire. Tu es prêt ?  
- Ouais…

Fye poussa le battant et passa dans la pièce suivante, la boule de lumière flottant toujours devant lui. C'était un nouveau vestibule au sol dallé de blanc, cette fois. Sur leur droite s'élevaient les marches d'un escalier de marbre. En face d'eux, un couloir longeait la façade jusqu'à l'extrémité du bâtiment. La lumière de la lune formait des carrés clairs sur le sol, au pied de chaque fenêtre.

Tout était désert, et calme. Le magicien s'avança jusqu'au milieu de l'entrée, en réprimant un frisson. Ses nerfs étaient atrocement tendus, et il avait l'impression que si ne serait-ce que les ailes d'une mouche l'effleuraient, il ne pourrait plus se contrôler et il s'enfuirait en courant. Sauf qu'à Argaï, il n'y avait même plus de mouches. Il n'y avait que lui, et Kurogane. Du moins en apparence.

Sur sa nuque, il sentit le souffle tiède de son équipier. Tout son corps se crispa et se couvrit de chair de poule. Il grimaça, et se retourna pour lui faire face.

- Tu ne peux pas arrêter de me coller comme ça !? demanda-t-il d'un ton sec. C'est vraiment pénible.  
- Je te protège, désolé si ça te dérange, grogna le ninja.

Le blond se retourna vers lui, recula de quelques pas, lui adressa un regard meurtrier, puis s'arrêta, ouvrit la main, et fit apparaître un long bâton ferré qui vit s'ajuster naturellement dans sa paume. Il en tendit l'extrémité en direction de Kurogane, qui le regardait faire avec un mélange de colère et de perplexité.

- Ça ne me dérangerait pas du tout si Kuro-chan le faisait, mais toi, je ne sais pas qui tu es, alors oui, ça me dérange.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? T'es bizarre depuis un moment.  
- Qui es-tu ? s'entêta le mage. Je sais que tu n'es pas lui.

Le guerrier tendit la main dans sa direction, et s'avança d'un pas. Il recula d'autant. Son visage exprimait une profonde froideur, et il pointait toujours son arme dans sa direction. On aurait presque pu l'entendre gronder, tandis que son oeil valide, à l'expression effrayante, restait fixé aux prunelles grenat du brun, qui le regardait avec un air à la fois perplexe, énervé, et peut-être aussi un peu blessé.

- Fye… qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Tu vois bien que c'est moi. Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Ça ne va pas ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

Un sourire mauvais ourla sur les lèvres du magicien qui ricana.

- Mauvais réponse. Il fallait dire : « Arrête de faire le con, crétin de mage »… Et de toute façon, j'aurais quand même su que tu n'es pas Kuro-chan. Tu es celui qui s'est glissé derrière moi dès que je suis entré dans le manoir, tu croyais que je ne t'avais pas remarqué ? Je t'ai pourtant averti.

- Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu racontes, t'es tombé sur la tête ou quoi ?

- Tu comprends parfaitement, alors, fais-nous gagner du temps et arrête cette comédie.

- Sinon quoi ?

- Tu es vraiment lent d'esprit. Kuro-chan aurait déjà compris, lui. C'est l'inconvénient avec les imitations, elles sont toujours de bien moins bonne qualité que l'original.

Ce fut au tour du guerrier de sourire méchamment. Ses yeux se mirent à briller un peu plus fort, tandis qu'il se redressait et tirait lentement son sabre de son fourreau. Le chuintement de l'arme glissant hors de son étui résonna sinistrement dans le vestibule.

- Comment ? Comment tu as su ?

- Tu joues très mal la comédie, c'est tout. Le vrai Kurogane ne se serait jamais collé à moi comme une fillette effrayée, il serait resté à quelques pas pour qu'on ne se gène pas l'un l'autre en cas d'attaque. Et puis apparemment, il y a un détail que tu as oublié de prendre en compte, je connais son odeur par cœur, celle de son sang. Tu as l'air bien renseigné sur nous, tu aurais dû t'en douter. Tu n'es pas lui. Alors je te le redemande, qui es-tu ?

- Aucune importance, ricana « Kurogane » en se mettant en position de combat. Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir, parce que tu vas mourir.

Il passa à l'attaque. Le mage esquiva facilement les premiers assauts, se contentant de dévier l'épée quand elle s'approchait trop de lui, et se reculant progressivement vers la galerie. Il n'avait pas envie de se retrouver aculé dans un recoin. Il lui fallait plus d'espace.

Lorsqu'il eut amené son adversaire à l'endroit qu'il avait choisi, il changea sa stratégie et, au lieu de d'éviter les coups, commença à les contrer, puis à son tour, à attaquer, sans donner sa pleine mesure, observant les réactions du guerrier.

Le double du ninja ne se battait pas comme son modèle. En réalité, il n'avait de lui que l'apparence. Il était moins rapide, moins fluide, tout en puissance pure, mais le magicien sentait que, derrière cette apparente maladresse, il cachait quelque chose. Il fallait s'en méfier. Il n'avait pas le regard franc de Kurogane, le sien était plus rusé, plus perfide. Il n'était pas loyal, il emploierait n'importe quelle méthode pour gagner. Il devait se presser d'en finir avant de se faire surprendre par une attaque sournoise.

Fye força le rythme de ses assauts, l'enfermant dans un réseau de coups pour l'obliger à parer et l'empêcher de passer à l'offensive. Il était partout, devant, derrière, sur les côtés, cherchant à épuiser l'ennemi, à le prendre par surprise, mais l'autre s'adaptait. Il n'était pas très bon attaquant, en revanche, sa défense était sans failles. Il ne se laisserait pas attraper si facilement.

Il parvint même à placer un coup vicieux, par surprise, et le magicien n'eut que le temps de se décaler. Il sentit la lame effleurer ses côtes, juste sous le bras. De sa main libre, il en profita pour attraper le poignet de brun et prendre appui dessus pour lui expédier ses deux pieds dans le visage, se rétablir, et enchaîner par une frappe de son bâton directement sur le crâne.

L'attaque porta. Le guerrier grogna de douleur et recula de quelques pas, rompant l'échange, le nez en sang, des étoiles dansant devant ses yeux. Le blond ne perdit pas de temps. Il tendit le bras devant lui, paume ouverte, main écartée, et créa une boule d'énergie blanche qu'il lança en direction de son adversaire. Il ne vit que trop tard l'expression moqueuse de ses yeux.

Le sort frappa le ninja de plein fouet, rebondit sur lui, et repartit en direction de son expéditeur. _Bouclier !_ fut la seule chose qu'il eut le temps de penser avant de voir son attaque lui revenir en pleine figure et exploser à son contact.

Il fut projeté à travers le couloir, et s'écrasa brutalement contre un mur. Sa tête heurta la pierre. Quelque chose craqua dans son dos, et une vive douleur lui traversa la poitrine, puis il s'effondra mollement sur le carrelage et resta immobile. Le silence, qui avait été troublé pendant quelques minutes par le choc des armes, retomba sur le manoir.

Fye resta à terre pendant quelques secondes, sonné, puis ouvrit les paupières. Sa vue était trouble, et de violents élancements lui martelaient le crâne. Tout son corps n'était que douleur. Il était incapable de bouger.

Il se traita mentalement d'idiot. Il aurait dû sentir que son adversaire avait une protection. Mais cet endroit était déjà tellement saturé de magie qu'il ne l'avait pas décelée. Il voulut se redresser sur un coude, et poussa un gémissement quand une pointe de feu lui transperça les poumons. _Côtes cassées…_

Il n'y était pas allé de main morte quand il avait lancé son sort. Il avait voulu en finir tout de suite, mais à présent, c'était lui qui se retrouvait dans une posture très délicate.

Il toussa, ce qui lui arracha une autre grimace. Il devait se lever. Maintenant. Mais quand il voulut se mettre à genoux, une vague de souffrance l'envahit à nouveau, au point de lui retourner l'estomac et de lui donner la nausée. Sa jambe gauche refusait de lui obéir. Il se souvint que, lorsqu'il avait heurté le mur, quelque chose s'était enfoncé dans sa cuisse et qu'il avait ressenti une brûlure cuisante.

Deux pieds s'inscrivirent dans son champ de vision, tandis qu'il faisait un nouvel effort pour se mettre debout. Il parvint à se redresser sur les coudes, à plier sa jambe droite et se retrouva à quatre pattes, tant bien que mal. Quelque chose de chaud coulait le long de sa cuisse blessée.

- Eh ben, le mage, on dirait que tu fais moins le fier, ricana « Kurogane ».

Fye s'abstint de répondre. Il était trop occupé à essayer de rester conscient alors que le décor tournait autour de lui et qu'un vrombissement désagréable lui emplissait les oreilles. Il y était presque, encore un effort et il serait debout.

Une botte se posa entre ses omoplates et appuya. Pile à l'endroit où il avait déjà mal. Il s'effondra à nouveau, avec une plainte. Le rire méchant de son adversaire résonna dans le couloir.

Puis le magicien sentit qu'on l'attrapait par le col. Il fut soulevé de terre, et plaqué avec force contre le mur. Plongé dans un océan de souffrance, il luttait désespérément pour ne pas s'évanouir. S'il perdait connaissance maintenant, il ne se réveillerait jamais…

A quelques centimètres du sien, le visage de « Kurogane » arborait une expression de joie mauvaise. Dans ses yeux rougeoyants brûlait un feu haineux, et il ricanait en détaillant les traits crispés de sa proie, dont le front perlait de sueur froide.

- Tu as peur, le mage ? Mais rassure-toi, je ne vais pas te tuer, j'ai changé d'avis. J'ai d'autres projets pour toi. Tu aimeras, tu verras.

Le corps du guerrier se colla contre le sien, lui arracha un nouveau gémissement de douleur, tandis que les lèvres du brun parcouraient son cou, mordaient sa peau fine, juste sous l'oreille. Une main inquisitrice, aux doigts durs, brutaux, se glissa sous sa tunique, parcourut son ventre. Le mage frissonna de dégoût et se débattit, ce qui n'eut pour autre effet que de lui arracher de nouvelles plaintes.

Une souffrance atroce remonta de sa jambe quand son agresseur appuya dessus, en riant méchamment.

- Ne me repousse pas, petit magicien. Tu es très mignon tu sais ? Et je me sens si seul ici. Il n'y a plus personne dans ce monde… Alors je vais te garder avec moi, tu me tiendras compagnie. On va bien s'amuser tous les deux.

Si seulement il pouvait atteindre la poche de son manteau… Lentement, centimètre par centimètre, sa main s'en rapprochait, tandis qu'il gardait son regard vissé à celui du faux ninja. Voilà, il y était. Ses doigts se refermèrent sur un objet fin et dur.

Il rassembla ses dernières forces et frappa à la tête, vif comme l'éclair. La fléchette rata la tempe de quelques millimètres, glissa sur l'os du crâne du guerrier, laissant un fin sillon sanglant au ras de son œil.

« Kurogane » rugit en se reculant, mais ne le desserra pas sa prise. Le mage remonta violemment son genou vers l'entrejambe de son agresseur. Ce n'était pas très sport, mais à la guerre comme à la guerre. La tactique paya. Cette fois, le brun le lâcha pour presser ses deux mains sur ses parties intimes tandis que son visage prenait une belle carnation lie-de-vin.

Fye sentit que ses pieds touchaient à nouveau le sol, mais sa jambe blessée ne le supporta pas et il s'effondra. Il dut lutter à nouveau contre un violent malaise. Sa main se referma sur son bâton. Il roula sur le dos, et profita de l'inattention de son adversaire pour lui porter une attaque horizontale, derrière les genoux, avec toute la puissance qu'il lui restait.

Le ninja s'écroula en grognant, puis se tourna vers lui, tellement furieux que ses douleurs génitales furent oubliées en un clin d'œil. Il se releva, marcha vers lui, et lui expédia un grand coup de pied au visage.

Le mage n'eut que le temps de croiser les bras devant lui pour se protéger, son coude craqua quand la botte de son agresseur s'abattit dessus. Puis il sentit qu'on le traînait sur le sol. Une porte s'ouvrit, et il fut projeté dans une pièce obscure. Sa tête heurta une nouvelle fois un mur. Le décor se mit à tourner autour de lui, et ses oreilles se mirent à bourdonner. Il distingua à peine la voix du faux Kurogane quand il s'adressa à lui après un ricanement triomphal.

- Reste là, bien sage, mon joli, je vais chercher ta bouffe. Je voudrais pas que tu crèves de faim.

Après ça, il n'entendit plus rien et glissa lentement dans l'inconscience.


	6. Chapter 6 : Migraine

**Titre** : Argaï**  
Auteur** : Nandra-chan**  
Disclaimer** : Rien n'est à moi, sauf ce qui n'est pas aux autres.

* * *

**Note** : Hum… hum hum… c'est tout ce que je trouve à dire, j'en reste moi-même sans voix tellement il se passe des choses vraiment, vraiment, suspectes, dans ce manoir.

* * *

**La review des reviews :**

**Hachi** : bon, allez, pas de jaloux, aujourd'hui c'est Kuro-chan qui passe à la casserole.  
**Shini** : Toujours pas d'Ashura… désolée. Au prochain chapitre peut-être ?  
**Etincelle** : Le chapitre 5 t'a fait virer au vert, celui-là te fera virer au rouge ! (pour l'orange clignotant, ça va être plus délicat)  
**Soren** : ça va je suis à l'heure cette fois ?

Pour me hurler dessus, c'est en bas à gauche !

* * *

**Chapitre 6 – Migraine**

Kurogane s'éveilla lentement, la tête lourde, le corps douloureux. Une migraine battait sourdement ses tempes. Il ouvrit les paupières, et ne vit rien. Il faisait nuit noire. Il prit lentement conscience du fait qu'il était allongé sur le côté, à même le sol froid et dur, et bascula pour se retrouver sur le dos, bras écartés.

Tandis que ses yeux commençaient à s'habituer à l'obscurité, il distingua un plafond en coupole orné de moulures. Il se trouvait au milieu d'une pièce ronde, dont la circonférence était composée de quatre marches de pierre, surplombées par des colonnes soutenant la voûte. On aurait dit une salle de réunion, ou peut-être un lieu de prière, mais il ne vit rien qui ressemble de près ou de loin à un autel.

Il était aussi nauséeux qu'un lendemain de beuverie. Il avait l'impression d'avoir du sable dans les yeux, la bouche pâteuse, et le cerveau aussi tremblotant qu'un dessert en gelée. Tous ses muscles étaient ankylosés, et il se sentait terriblement lourd, comme s'il allait s'enfoncer dans le marbre sur lequel il gisait.

Un froissement de tissu derrière lui le fit sursauter, et il se redressa, non sans un élancement douloureux dans le crâne. Il se tourna dans la direction d'où provenait le bruit, et distingua une petite silhouette tassée contre l'un des piliers.

- Vous êtes enfin réveillé, Kurogane-san ? demanda une voix féminine très douce.

Le guerrier fronça les sourcils. Cette voix, il la connaissait. C'était… Non, c'était impossible, ça ne pouvait pas être elle. Il se leva péniblement, et porta la main à sa ceinture, cherchant son sabre, mais il ne trouva que le vide. Ginryû n'était plus là.

Lentement, il s'approcha de la jeune fille qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce depuis qu'elle lui avait adressé la parole. Plus il avançait, mieux il la voyait, et moins il comprenait ce qu'il avait devant lui. Ce petit visage triangulaire, ces cheveux courts avec quelques mèches dépassant çà et là, et ces grands yeux un peu craintifs levés sur lui… des yeux qui accrochaient un rayon de lune entrant par une lucarne, des yeux d'un beau vert émeraude.

- Kurogane-san ? Vous vous sentez bien ? demanda la petite voix.  
- Prin… cesse ? Qu'est-ce que… ?  
- Je suis désolée. J'aurais voulu vous prévenir que j'étais encore en vie mais je ne le pouvais pas. Est-ce que… Fye-san…?  
- Il va bien.  
- Dieu merci ! J'ai eu très peur pour lui.

Le guerrier revenait peu à peu de sa surprise. Il s'était attendu à tout, mais certainement pas à retrouver Sakura en vie, et dans cet endroit. Tout ça avait quelque chose d'irréel, il osait à peine y croire. Pourtant, c'était bien elle qui se tenait juste devant lui, qui lui parlait comme s'ils s'étaient quittés la veille.

Il était heureux de la revoir, bien sûr, soulagé de la savoir saine et sauve, mais tout ça était si étrange, quand même ! Si seulement Fye était là… il savait toujours quoi faire ou dire dans ce genre de situation. Mais le magicien avait disparu dès leur entrée dans le manoir, et il ne l'avait pas revu.

Il s'assit sur les marches, près de la jeune fille, pour tenter de rassembler ses pensées. Il était entré dans le vestibule juste après que le mage ait été avalé par l'obscurité, et il avait commencé à se sentir très fatigué, et ensuite… plus rien. Le noir. Dans la pièce, et dans sa tête.

Et voilà qu'il se réveillait sans son compagnon, aux côtés d'une gamine censée être morte depuis plusieurs mois. Sa migraine empira. Il se frotta le front d'un geste nerveux.

- Vous n'avez pas l'air bien, Kurogane-san. Est-ce que ça ira ?  
- C'est rien. J'ai mal au crâne.Ça fait longtemps que je suis là ?  
- Une heure ou deux.  
- Mais plus important, qu'est-ce que tu fais là, gamine ?

Elle souleva ses mains qui étaient restées dissimulées dans les plis de sa robe, et il constata qu'elle avait les poignets attachés. Il n'avait plus Ginryû, mais il avait toujours Sôhi. Il fit apparaître le sabre et trancha délicatement les liens. Elle le remercia d'un sourire, en se massant doucement là où les cordes s'étaient enfoncées dans sa peau.

- Après ma… mort, le vœu que j'avais fait a été réalisé, et mon corps a été emmené dans un autre monde.

- Comment ça, le vœu ? Quel vœu ?

- Je… Je savais ce qui allait arriver à Infinity. J'avais eu une vision. Et quand on est arrivés dans le monde du jeu d'échecs, j'ai compris que c'était là que ça allait se passer. C'est pour ça que j'ai voulu gagner le prix, pour pouvoir partir seule dans une autre dimension, avec l'aide de Yûko-san. Alors, quand j'ai été blessée, mon corps a été emmené ailleurs. Des gens m'ont trouvée et m'ont soignée. Je voulais vous rejoindre mais Yûko-san a dit que le prix pour ça était trop élevé.

Kurogane était de plus en plus furieux. Cette vieille radine savait… elle savait depuis le début que Sakura n'était pas morte, mais elle les avait laissés se débattre dans leurs ennuis sans un froncement de sourcils. A cause d'elle, le magicien avait failli devenir fou de douleur et de chagrin, et ils avaient tous les deux failli mourir. Il s'en était vraiment fallu d'un cheveu.

- J'aurai deux ou trois petites choses à dire à cette vieille peau quand je la reverrai.  
- Kurogane-san ?  
- Non, non, rien. Et ensuite, qu'est-ce que t'as fait ?  
- Yûko-san a dit qu'elle avait peut-être une solution pour que je puisse vous retrouver. Et elle m'a proposé un travail.  
- Laisse-moi deviner… tu devais retrouver une boite ?  
- Comment le savez-vous ?  
- Sans importance. Et donc, elle t'a envoyée ici.  
- Mais quand je suis arrivée, je… j'ai… Shaolan-kun était là. Celui qui a… enfin… le premier Shaolan-kun.  
- Et ?  
- Il a dit qu'il y avait une plume dans cette maison. J'ai essayé de lui parler, mais il n'a pas voulu m'écouter. Et il a…

Elle ne put pas aller plus loin, et des larmes se mirent à couler le long de ses joues. Tandis qu'elle sanglotait doucement, le guerrier n'eut aucun mal à reconstituer le reste de son histoire. Le gosse avait dû vouloir se débarrasser d'elle, et il l'avait enfermée là, pour ensuite s'emparer de la plume et partir tranquillement dans un autre monde.

Il y avait fort à parier qu'il n'était déjà plus dans les environs. Ainsi, la boule de poils ne s'était pas trompée, la veille, en leur annonçant la présence d'une plume de Sakura. La princesse vivante, les plumes existaient encore bel et bien, partout dans les dimensions, et ce gamin continuait à les chercher… Si seulement il n'y avait pas eu cet orage qui les avait retardés, ils auraient peut-être pu le rencontrer. Il avait deux mots à lui dire à lui aussi à propos de ce qu'il avait fait à Tokyo.

- Gamine, tu peux te lever ?  
- Oui, je crois.  
- Alors viens, on sort d'ici. On doit retrouver le mage.

Une expression de tristesse passa sur le visage de la princesse et elle parut hésiter à le suivre.

- Je suis désolée, Kurogane-san. Si j'avais pu vous prévenir… Fye-san a dû être bouleversé après ce qui est arrivé.  
- Comme s'il allait t'en vouloir pour ça…  
- Vous avez raison, répondit-elle avec un pauvre petit sourire. Fye-san est si gentil.

Sôhi toujours en main, le guerrier s'avança vers les hautes portes qu'il devinait dans l'obscurité, la jeune fille sur les talons. Au bruit de ses pas, il devina qu'elle boitait toujours. Sa blessure à la jambe ne guérirait probablement jamais.

Ils franchirent le seuil de la salle et se retrouvèrent dans un couloir. De hautes fenêtres laissaient entrer la lumière de la lune. En jetant un coup d'œil à l'extérieur, Kurogane réalisa qu'ils se trouvaient dans les étages, assez haut, peut-être au quatrième ou au dernier. En tout cas, trop haut pour qu'il puisse voir les jardins en contrebas. Il se demanda ce qu'il était advenu de la boule de poils.

Devant eux s'étendait une longue galerie terminée par une cloison dans laquelle s'ouvrait une nouvelle porte. Sans doute donnait-elle sur un palier et sur des escaliers, qui devaient se situer au centre du bâtiment, évalua le guerrier. Logiquement, en descendant par là, ils se retrouvaient dans le vestibule par lequel il était entré avec Fye.

Devait-il aller par là et conduire la gamine en sécurité à l'extérieur avec le manjuu avant de partir à la recherche du magicien, ou alors était-il plus prudent de la garder avec lui ? Et s'il retraversait le vestibule, serait-il à nouveau pris de malaise ? La princesse serait-elle également affectée par le phénomène ? Mais surtout, où était donc passé cet idiot blond ?

Il se tourna vers Sakura.

- Tu étais déjà là quand j'ai été amené dans cette pièce ?  
- Oui.  
- Tu as vu le type ?

Car c'était forcément un homme qui l'avait porté jusque là, un homme ou une créature assez forte pour grimper plusieurs étages avec quelqu'un comme lui sur le dos. Il faisait tout de même son poids.

- Euh… pas très bien. Il faisait très sombre et j'avais peur, je m'étais cachée en l'entendant arriver… désolée.  
- Ça fait rien, arrête de t'excuser toutes les cinq minutes.  
- Désolée…

Le guerrier poussa un petit soupir. Cette gamine… Enfin, il était quand même bien content de savoir qu'elle était vivante. Il revint à ses préoccupations.

Il y avait tout de même quelque chose qui n'allait pas avec cette baraque tordue. D'abord il perdait le mage, ensuite il tombait tout simplement dans les pommes, pour se réveiller plusieurs étages plus haut, en compagnie d'une ressuscitée ligotée comme un saucisson, on s'était donné la peine de le hisser pratiquement jusqu'en haut du manoir, mais la pièce où on le retenait n'était pas fermée à clef. Ça n'avait vraiment aucun sens.

La gosse disait qu'elle était là depuis la veille, mais elle aurait pu facilement s'échapper, non ? Il la connaissait, elle n'avait pas l'air, comme ça, mais elle pouvait faire preuve de courage et de détermination quand il le fallait, alors pourquoi était-elle restée ? Même si elle avait essuyé un échec avec le gamin et qu'il l'avait encore repoussée, même si elle était un peu démoralisée, elle n'était pas du genre à abandonner pour si peu.

Et bon sang ce qu'il pouvait avoir mal à la tête ! C'était comme si on lui enfonçait un pieu dans le crâne à chaque pas. Le sang battait à ses tempes et un bourdonnement désagréable lui emplissait les oreilles. Sans parler de cette lourdeur sur la nuque, comme s'il se promenait avec un sac de sable sur les épaules. Il se massa le cou avec une petite grimace.

- Ça ne va pas, Kurogane-san ? s'inquiéta aussitôt la jeune fille.  
- C'est rien… j'ai dû prendre un coup sur la tête.  
- Vous devriez vous reposer un peu, vous n'avez pas beaucoup dormi.  
- Plus tard. D'abord, on doit sortir d'ici. Et pour ça, il faut trouver l'autre idiot et cette maudite boite.  
- Vous croyez qu'elle existe ? La boite…C'était peut-être juste un prétexte pour nous faire venir ici.  
- Ça m'étonnerait. C'est pas le genre de l'autre vieille radine. Non, il y a sûrement une boite…

Mais tout ça, c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Par où commencer ? Le mieux était encore d'aller tout en haut, et de parcourir les pièces les unes après les autres, d'un bout à l'autre du manoir. Fatalement, ils finiraient par tomber ou sur l'endroit où se trouvait la boite, ou sur le magicien. Sauf que, si la boite était protégée par un sortilège, sans Fye, ils passeraient peut-être juste à côté sans la voir.

La migraine qui lui martelait le cerveau l'empêchait de réfléchir. Après tout, la gosse avait peut-être raison, s'il prenait un peu de repos, il y verrait certainement plus clair ensuite. Mais il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre… Rah, il détestait être comme ça ! Cette indécision, ça ne lui ressemblait pas du tout !

- On retourne en bas, dit-il enfin. Le manjuu attend dans le jardin, tu resteras avec lui le temps que le mage et moi on s'occupe de cette boite.

- Mokona est ici ?  
- Ouais. Il attend dehors.  
- Je… je veux aller avec vous. Je veux me rendre utile, moi aussi. Je ne veux pas que les choses recommencent comme avant.  
- On en discutera dehors. Pour l'instant, il faut que je sorte, j'ai besoin de respirer de l'air frais, et je meurs de soif.  
- Il doit bien y avoir de l'eau quelque part dans cette maison.  
- Hors de question que je mange ou boive quelque chose qui sort d'ici. Et tu ferais bien de faire pareil.  
- Vous avez raison… Kurogane-san ? Où est Fye-san ?  
- J'en sais rien. Allez, viens, on y va.

Ils repartirent en direction de la porte. En longeant le couloir, le guerrier inspecta une à une les salles qui se trouvaient sur leur droite, mais il ne trouva rien d'intéressant : des chambres, parfaitement rangées, un cabinet de travail, une salle de musique. Tout était en ordre, et totalement désert.

Quand ils arrivèrent enfin en vue de l'extrémité du couloir, Kurogane se sentait totalement épuisé. Il avait les jambes en coton, et ses paupières refusaient de rester ouvertes. Chaque pas était un combat contre la fatigue.

Cela avait-il un rapport avec le fait qu'il se rapprochait du palier ? Son premier malaise l'avait surpris dans le vestibule au pied des escaliers alors peut-être qu'il y avait quelque chose à cet endroit, une protection magique ?

Il se retourna vers la princesse, mais elle ne semblait pas affectée par le phénomène. Elle paraissait simplement inquiète pour lui, comment en témoignaient son visage grave et ses grands yeux verts sérieux levés sur lui, ses sourcils fins légèrement froncés et la moue vaguement réprobatrice de ses lèvres.

_Elle est jolie…_ pensa-t-il. Il le savait déjà, c'était difficile de ne pas s'en rendre compte, au fil de leur voyage, à mesure qu'ils retrouvaient ses plumes et qu'elle recouvrait peu à peu sa vitalité, qu'elle s'animait de plus en plus. La poupée terne qu'il avait rencontrée un soir de pluie chez la Sorcière s'était transformée en une magnifique jeune femme.

Jeune femme qui l'observait à présent avec une inquiétude mêlée d'étonnement. Il réalisa qu'il la dévisageait depuis plusieurs secondes et détourna le regard. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait, tout à coup ? Comme si c'était le moment pour des considérations esthétiques…

Il posa la main sur la poignée de la porte et ouvrit. Le palier était plongé dans l'obscurité, et malgré le peu de lumière qu'il y avait dans le couloir, il dut attendre un instant pour laisser à ses yeux le temps de s'adapter.

Il se sentit un peu soulagé par ces ténèbres, car la simple clarté d'un rayon de lune lui avait vrillé les rétines et avait aggravé sa migraine et sa nausée. Ici, au moins, il n'aurait pas à se soucier de ce genre de détail. Il faisait noir comme dans un four.

Il sentit la petite main de la princesse qui s'accrochait à son manteau. Elle ne voulait pas se perdre. A la façon dont ses doigts se crispaient sur son vêtement, il la devina effrayée. Bien sûr, on le serait à moins. Pauvre gamine…

- Reste derrière moi. Ça va aller ?  
- Oui, Kurogane-san.  
- Bien. On descend.

Il devina plus qu'il ne vit la première marche, quelque part sur sa gauche, et tâta le sol du bout du pied, puis tendit les doigts devant lui à la recherche d'une rampe. Quand il l'eut trouvée, il farfouilla dans son dos, et attrapa le poignet de la jeune femme pour le guider vers la rambarde en fer forgé.

- Accroche-toi là. Mais ne me lâche pas quand même.

Elle obéit. Lentement, pas à pas, ils entamèrent leur descente, s'arrêtant sur chaque degré pour scruter le silence, dans l'attente d'un éventuel danger, mais il n'y avait rien. Rien d'autre que le bruit de leur respiration et les froissements du tissu de leurs vêtements quand ils avançaient.

Sakura tremblait un peu, mais suivait bravement, et elle semblait se détendre petit à petit. Après un temps qui leur parut interminable, ils posèrent le pied sur un endroit plat, entre deux étages, là où l'escalier formait un angle avant de repartir dans la direction opposée.

Kurogane s'adossa contre la rampe. Il se sentait vraiment très mal. Son estomac semblait peser des tonnes et vouloir descendre dans le fond de son ventre, et sa tête, après un bref répit, le lançait plus que jamais.

Des myriades de taches de couleur explosaient devant ses yeux, et il fut pris d'un vertige soudain, si puissant qu'il sentit ses jambes se dérober sous lui. Sans un mot, il s'effondra vers l'avant et s'écroula sur la jeune femme qui l'avait un peu dépassé.

Elle poussa un petit cri en le sentant tomber, et tenta de le retenir, mais que pouvait-elle faire, elle si frêle, face à la masse imposante du ninja ? Emportée par son poids, elle bascula en arrière et se retrouva allongée sur le sol, le brun étendu sur elle, immobile.

- Kurogane-san ? Kurogane-san ?

Il ne bougeait plus. Sakura tenta de se dégager, mais elle était prise sous son corps, et elle ne pouvait que remuer les bras et les jambes comme une tortue qu'un enfant cruel aurait retournée sur le dos. Il n'y avait rien à faire. Elle était bel et bien coincée.

- Kurogane-san ? Revenez à vous ! Kurogane-san !

Il lui sembla que des heures s'écoulaient ainsi, et elle commençait à avoir du mal à respirer, quand elle sentit qu'il reprenait doucement conscience. Il bougea faiblement, grogna et marmonna quelque chose qu'elle ne put comprendre, puis releva la tête et se redressa sur un coude.

- Kurogane-san ? Est-ce que ça va ?

Le poids sur sa poitrine s'allégea légèrement. Elle ne pouvait pas voir son visage, juste au-dessus du sien, mais elle apercevait un peu ses yeux qui luisaient doucement, et elle sentait son souffle sur ses joues, sa respiration un peu courte, comme s'il haletait légèrement.

- Kurogane… san ? Vous allez bien ?  
- Mmm.  
- Vous pouvez vous lever ?

Elle tenta d'appliquer ses mains sur sa poitrine et de le repousser doucement, mais il ne bougea pas d'un centimètre. Il la regardait, et il restait là, immobile… Elle n'osa plus rien faire. C'était étrange de se retrouver ainsi, avec cet homme couché sur elle, ce poids rassurant, cette chaleur. Elle pouvait sentir toute la puissance qui émanait de lui, son corps durci par les entraînements et les combats, sa force tranquille, rassurante. Et en même temps, il était un peu effrayant, à la fixer comme ça. Elle ne savait plus comment se comporter.

Il se releva un peu, à peine, et lui caressa doucement la joue. L'odeur de la jeune fille montait vers ses narines, une odeur fruitée. Il sentit qu'elle frémissait légèrement au contact de ses doigts sur sa peau veloutée, si douce, c'était touchant. C'était la princesse, si fragile et si forte à la fois, si gentille, si humaine…

Sous lui, il sentait la chaleur de son corps, un corps de femme, de longues jambes fines mêlées aux siennes, une taille si menue qu'il aurait pu en faire le tour avec ses deux mains, sa poitrine qui palpitait doucement au rythme de sa respiration, la légère tension qui émanait d'elle alors qu'elle attendait, surprise par son geste. Il se pencha sur elle.

- Tu es tellement jolie, Sakura… murmura-t-il avant de poser ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune femme.


	7. Chapter 7 : Cauchemar

**Titre** : Argaï**  
Auteur** : Nandra-chan**  
Disclaimer** : Rien n'est à moi, sauf ce qui n'est pas aux autres.

* * *

**Note** : Vous m'aimez encore ? Malgré tout ? On continue ? Je savais que j'allais me faire engueuler après mon chapitre 6. Tsss… on dirait que vous me faites pas confiance. Et vous avez bien raison… Mouahaha j'aime quand je vous fais réagir ! Allez, la suite, ça vous éclairera peut-être un peu, il fait noir dans cette baraque tordue, et ce n'est pas Fye qui dira le contraire.

* * *

**La review des reviews :**

**Hachi** : attends attends, c'est pas fini, dans ce chapitre, Fye embrasse… une porte :p  
**Anea** : vomis pas hein, le gore, c'est pour un peu plus tard.  
**Kuroxfyechan** : C'est rien, t'en fais pas, une brusque poussée de testostérone, c'est de son âge, il faut laisser la nature s'exprimer. Merci d'avoir laissé un petit mot, ça me fait toujours plaisir qu'on me dise des choses (même quand c'est pour me gronder… :p )  
**Etincelle** : Toutes ces questions ! Tu te prends pour Kiryan ou bien ?  
**Poiroo** : En fait, Kuro est amoureux de Sakura depuis le début, mais leur amour était impossible car elle aimait Mokona, qui avait lui-même un petit faible pour Tomoyo… halala, bienvenue dans les Feux de l'Amour version Clamp

Pour que Fye sorte du manoir, tapez 1, pour que Kuro sorte du manoir, tapez 2, pour que cette fic parte à la poubelle, tapez 3, sinon, tapez en bas à gauche !

* * *

**Chapitre 7 – Cauchemar**

_Il flottait dans l'obscurité. Il se sentait léger. Léger, et glacé. Il croisa ses bras sur son torse pour ne pas laisser échapper le peu de chaleur que son propre corps lui fournissait, un réconfort bien dérisoire dans cette atmosphère polaire._

_Autour de lui, il n'y avait rien, que le néant. Ses blessures ne le faisaient pas souffrir, mais un sentiment désagréable lui donnait des frissons. Il avait peur. Quelque chose de terrible était tapi dans les ténèbres, toutes les fibres de son corps le lui disaient. Non, le lui hurlaient._

_Soudain, une petite lumière apparut. Ce ne fut tout d'abord qu'un minuscule point blanc, qui se mit à grossir, et grossir encore. La tache semblait lui faire signe, l'appeler, et il se dirigea vers elle, en « nageant ». _

_Plus il s'approchait, et plus il lui semblait distinguer des formes à l'intérieur du halo. Il était attiré, à présent, il n'avait plus besoin de faire d'efforts pour s'avancer en direction de l'image. Elle le faisait venir à lui. _

_Et soudain, il se sentit violemment aspiré, son cœur s'affola, il ne voulait pas y aller ! Pas comme ça ! Il se débattit, résista, mais ne put rien faire. Il entra dans une vive lumière et fut ébloui. Il ferma les yeux. _

_Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, l'univers autour de lui avait changé. Et ce nouvel endroit, il le connaissait. Kurogane se tenait juste à côté de lui, un peu en retrait. Et lui, il regardait le ciel. Un ciel où deux Chii se faisaient face, l'une blanche, l'autre noire. Et entre elles se tenait la princesse Sakura._

_Il savait ce qui allait se passer. Il ne voulait pas revivre ça. Non ! Tout sauf ça ! Il se débattit à nouveau, il rêvait, il savait qu'il rêvait, il fallait qu'il se réveille ! Et puis, ce fut trop tard. Il s'élança. Il sentit les doigts du guerrier effleurer sa manche. Il l'entendit crier : Attends !_

_Il courait, à présent. Il vit Shaolan se mettre en travers de son chemin, tenter de l'arrêter. Il se vit le projeter contre un pilier et poursuivre sa course en direction de la princesse, tout en ramassant une épée au passage. _

_Epée qu'il enfonçait maintenant dans le ventre de la jeune femme. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Le sien, désespéré, affolé, perdu. Celui de Sakura, dur, haineux. Elle le haïssait profondément. Il l'avait tuée, quoi de plus naturel ?_

_Il tomba à genoux et se mit à hurler, à hurler à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales. Devant lui, le corps de l'adolescente gisait dans une mare de sang. Puis il la vit remuer légèrement, et se dédoubler. Son enveloppe charnelle resta au sol, mortellement blessée, mais son esprit s'en détacha et s'approcha lentement de lui. Ethéré, comme un fantôme._

_Il ne bougea pas. Il la regarda sans comprendre. Il ne comprenait plus rien d'ailleurs. Il n'était plus que panique, souffrance, horreur. Elle s'avança vers lui et lui sourit, d'un sourire plein de cruauté. Lorsqu'elle fut tout près, elle se pencha vers lui et l'enlaça tendrement, passant ses bras autour de son cou. _

_- Tu es une personne horrible, murmura-t-elle doucement près de son oreille. Tu es le mal incarné, tu ne devrais pas exister. Tu détruis tout ce que tu approches._

_Ces mots lui firent mal, si mal. Mais elle avait raison, il n'apportait que la destruction et le malheur, depuis toujours, pour toujours. _

_- Tu m'as tuée.  
- Sakura… chan…  
- Tu m'as tuée… Et tu as tué Shaolan-kun.  
- Je suis… désolé… _

_C'était tout ce qu'il trouvait à dire. Qu'aurait-il pu dire de plus ? Son geste était impardonnable, et irréversible. Alors qu'aurait-il pu répondre ?_

_- Je vais te faire souffrir, reprit la jeune femme, d'une voix pleine de tendresse qui accentuait encore la dureté de ses mots. Tu m'as pris ce que j'avais de plus précieux, tu m'as pris Shaolan. Alors je vais te prendre ce que tu as de plus précieux. _

_Elle marqua une pause, comme pour mieux savourer l'effet que ses paroles avaient sur le mage. Il tremblait de tous ses membres, c'était à peine s'il arrivait encore à se tenir droit. _

_- Je vais te le prendre, Fye. Il va mourir. Et il va souffrir… tellement souffrir… Fye. Et ce sera de ta faute… je vais le tuer, mais avant, je le détruirai. Ou plutôt, c'est toi qui le détruiras. Oui, Fye, tu le détruiras et tu le verras mourir, là, juste devant tes yeux, comme moi. Il va te tuer, tu sais ? Et pendant que tu agoniseras, il réalisera la gravité de son geste, et il se tuera à son tour… tu ne pourras rien faire pour le sauver, rien du tout. Tu le regarderas s'éteindre. Crois-tu qu'il aura la même expression que toi en ce moment, quand il comprendra qu'il t'a tué ? Crois-tu qu'il ressentira ce que tu ressens en ce moment, quand il te poignardera ? Et tout à la fin, sais-tu quel est le dernier mot qu'il prononcera, juste avant que son coeur cesse de battre ? Ce sera ton nom, Fye. Comme moi… Tu m'as pris ce que j'avais de plus précieux, je vais te le faire regretter._

Il s'éveilla en sursaut, et s'assit brusquement. Il poussa un cri de douleur quand ses blessures se rappelèrent à lui, toutes en même temps, et il retomba sur le côté, à bout de souffle, des tintements dans les oreilles, les mâchoires serrées.

Il demeura là, haletant, son bras valide pressé contre ses côtes, tremblant. Une violente nausée le saisit, mais cela faisait des jours qu'il n'avait absorbé aucune nourriture humaine. Il vomit de la bile.

Il tenta de se redresser, plus lentement cette fois. Il n'était que souffrances. Physiques, il avait un bras cassé, son dos le lançait au moindre mouvement, et sa jambe gauche refusait toujours de lui obéir. Morales, il entendait encore les paroles de la princesse résonner dans sa tête _: tu ne devrais pas exister… tu le détruiras et tu le verras mourir…_

_Calme-toi. C'était un cauchemar. Un simple cauchemar. Tu es blessé, épuisé, tu as sûrement de la fièvre, alors tu fais des mauvais rêves. Respire. Ça va aller. _

Mais non, ça n'allait pas du tout. Il était seul, gravement handicapé, il ne savait pas où était Kurogane, et il y avait une créature capable de changer d'apparence qui errait quelque part dans le manoir, à la recherche du guerrier : _je vais te chercher ta bouffe_…

Non, ça n'allait vraiment pas. Il devait faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, mais bouger d'ici, le retrouver. Il était en danger. Et puis, il voulait être avec lui. Il avait besoin de lui, de sa force, de son assurance. Il voulait qu'il le voie trembler et qu'il se moque un peu de lui, qu'il lui dise qu'il se faisait du souci pour rien, comme toujours.

Parce que s'il restait là, tout seul dans le noir, s'il se rendormait, s'il refaisait ce rêve, il allait paniquer. Et il ne savait pas de quoi il serait capable s'il perdait son sang-froid, si ses vieux démons revenaient le hanter. Il ne voulait pas les voir. Il ne voulait pas les laisser faire. Il ne voulait pas replonger dans le désespoir.

Il lui fallait être avec Kurogane. Et tout de suite.

_Oui, va_, dit une voix féminine dans sa tête. _Trouve-le. Trouve-le, et vous mourrez tous les deux. Va, Fye, va vers lui, souris-lui, et conduis-le à sa perte… comme tu sais si bien le faire._

- Assez ! Tais-toi !

Il sursauta, il avait hurlé et le son de sa propre voix l'avait surpris.

- Tais-toi, reprit-il, plus calmement. Tu n'existes que dans ma tête. Tu es morte. Je t'ai tuée.

Un rire cristallin lui répondit. _Tu le penses vraiment ?_ poursuivit la princesse, d'un ton amusé. _Avec une simple épée ? Tu te surestimes, petit magicien. _

- Tu n'es pas Sakura-chan. C'était une personne d'une grande gentillesse.

_Cette Sakura-là, oui, tu l'as tuée. Tu lui as ôté tout espoir, tu lui as pris son amour, la personne qui comptait le plus pour elle. Et elle a disparu en même temps que lui. Il ne reste plus que moi, désormais._

Il ne voulait plus l'écouter, il ne voulait plus l'entendre. Il plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles.

- Va-t-en ! Sors de ma tête ! Sors de ma tête ! SORS DE MA TÊTE !

_Comme tu veux_, capitula la voix. _Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je reviendrai_.

Le silence reprit ses droits. Le magicien se redressa sur un coude, grognant sous la douleur, puis parvint tant bien que mal à s'asseoir. Ce simple mouvement l'avait épuisé, mais il en éprouva du soulagement. Pendant qu'il pensait à bouger, il ne pensait pas à penser.

Il passa une main sur son visage, comme si ce geste pouvait le débarrasser de l'impression horrible que lui avait laissée son rêve, de cette angoisse qui lui taraudait les entrailles, qui lui faisait serrer les mâchoires, et qui le faisait frissonner.

Sortir d'ici. C'était ce qu'il devait faire. Décamper de là avant que le faux Kurogane ne revienne, et trouver le vrai. Ensuite, il verrait. Mais pour l'instant, rien d'autre ne comptait. Quand ils seraient ensemble, ils se protègeraient l'un l'autre, et tout irait bien, c'était ce que lui avait promis le guerrier, et il lui faisait confiance.

_Dans ton état, tu ne pourras pas protéger grand monde_, se dit-il en essayant de remuer sa jambe, ce qui lui tira un nouveau gémissement. C'était vrai. D'autant qu'il commençait à être affamé. Encore une raison pour retrouver au plus vite son compagnon. Il lui fallait du sang, il devait se nourrir. Une fois que ce serait fait, il guérirait. Ce corps de vampire n'avait pas que des inconvénients.

Il s'ébroua pour achever de dissiper les dernières brumes de son rêve, et regarda autour de lui. La pièce où il se trouvait ressemblait à une salle de classe. Il trouva cela étrange… que faisait une salle de classe dans un manoir ? Il haussa les épaules, c'était bien le cadet de ses soucis, après tout.

_Et de toute façon, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'étonnes. Tout est possible dans cette maison. Bouge-toi, idiot de mage_. Oui, se bouger, c'était plutôt une bonne idée. Encore fallait-il en être capable.

Se lever, déjà. Il replia sa jambe droite, prit appui sur ses mains, cala son dos contre le mur, et poussa. C'était douloureux, mais ça irait. Là, il était debout. Il tremblait violemment, mais il tenait.

Le décor se mit à tourner autour de lui. Il s'agrippa à un crochet scellé dans la cloison pour conserver son équilibre, s'obligea à respirer profondément, et attendit que le vertige retombe. Quand tout fut à nouveau immobile, il chercha à repérer la porte.

Il faisait noir, mais la lumière de la boule magique restée dans le couloir se glissait sous l'huis, indiquant sa position. Bien. Et maintenant, marcher. Lentement, sans trop peser sur sa hanche blessée. Sans trop remuer le haut de son corps non plus. Un pas. Un autre.

Il s'appuya sur une table et s'arrêta un instant. Chaque geste était infiniment douloureux, respirer était infiniment douloureux, et penser… il ne fallait pas. Il devait juste avancer. Il n'avait que quelques mètres à parcourir. Juste quelques misérables petits mètres de rien du tout. En temps normal, ça ne lui aurait pris que quatre ou cinq enjambées.

Il fit un faux mouvement, et un violent élancement remonta de sa jambe le long de ses côtes, l'immobilisant tout net, l'obligeant à se concentrer sur sa respiration pour évacuer le malaise. A ce rythme, il lui faudrait bien dix ans pour arriver à la sortie.

_Bouge… idiot de mage, bouge, bouge… Il t'attend. Il doit te chercher. Il est en danger. Alors bouge._ Il lui sembla que cela lui prenait une éternité pour arriver à la sortie, mais il posa finalement la main sur la poignée, avec un soupir de soulagement. C'était juste une étape, mais il l'avait franchie.

Combien de temps était-il resté inconscient dans cette pièce ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il découvrit que le couloir était plongé dans l'obscurité, et que la nuit était bien avancée. La clarté de la lune filtrait à travers les hautes fenêtres. D'un geste machinal, il récupéra sa boule de lumière, l'éteignit et la fourra dans sa poche. Il y voyait assez, et il était inutile d'attirer l'attention.

Il repéra également son bâton, qui était resté sur le sol là où il l'avait laissé tomber. Bien. Il lui serait d'une grande aide pour marcher. Le ramasser fut tout sauf facile, car se baisser était une véritable épreuve. A tout moment, il risquait de basculer en avant et ce serait la chute. Et une fois par terre, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir se relever, ou même de parvenir à rester éveillé. Il se demandait déjà comment il était capable d'avancer, alors les génuflexions…

Il parvint tout de même à récupérer l'arme et repartit en direction de la grande salle à manger. Retourner dans le vestibule et essayer de repérer le passage de Kurogane, c'était ce qui lui paraissait le plus sensé. Il ne savait rien de ce qui était arrivé à son compagnon depuis le moment où il avait franchi le seuil du manoir. A cet instant-là, les ténèbres s'étaient refermées sur lui, et quelques secondes plus tard, il avait senti la présence de « l'autre », et il avait tout de suite cherché à l'éloigner du ninja, à l'isoler.

C'était une erreur, il le savait, il avait fait exactement ce qu'«on» attendait de lui, mais sur le moment il s'était laissé surprendre. Il ne pensait pas que les hostilités commenceraient aussi tôt et il avait réagi par instinct, sans penser qu'il se mettait en danger. Tout en progressant lentement dans la galerie, s'appuyant sur son arme pour conserver son équilibre et soulager sa blessure, il réfléchissait.

La créature qui l'avait attaqué, qu'était-elle ? Elle était capable de prendre leur apparence, et elle en savait beaucoup sur eux, sans doute pouvait-elle sonder leurs esprits ? Il ne le pensait pas. Sinon, le faux Kurogane n'aurait pas agi de cette manière, en se collant contre lui, en s'étonnant au sujet de la lampe magique, alors qu'il en avait déjà vu une, l'imitation aurait été plus parfaite. Non, les informations qu'elle détenait venaient d'une autre source qu'eux.

Mais laquelle ? Le clone était bien renseigné, il avait assez fidèlement imité la façon de parler du ninja, il n'avait commis que de petites erreurs. C'était comme si… comme si quelqu'un qui les connaissait les lui avait décrits, quelqu'un qui les connaissait assez bien, qui les avait fréquentés un certain temps, et qui, visiblement, leur en voulait. Sakura ? Non, Sakura était morte.

Quelque chose qu'il avait perdu de vue lui revint en mémoire, l'impression qu'il avait ressentie en arrivant dans le parc devant le manoir. Il avait senti deux magies, celle de ce lieu, maléfique, noire, glauque, et une autre, effrayante, une magie qu'il connaissait bien… sa propre magie. _Shaolan-kun… tu es passé par ici. C'est toi, n'est-ce pas ? C'est toi qui as renseigné ces créatures sur nous ? Mais pourquoi ? Quel intérêt avais-tu à faire ça ?_

Oui, c'était tellement évident, en y repensant. Tout était parfaitement logique. Mokona avait senti la magie d'une plume dans ce monde, et Shaolan devait sans doute suivre ces traces magiques, même si les plumes avaient été détruites, parce qu'il était fait pour ça, il n'existait que dans ce but, il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre.

Et si… et s'il s'était trompé ? Et si les plumes n'avaient pas été détruites ? Et si Sakura était encore en vie ? Et si son rêve n'avait pas été un vrai rêve ? Et si… non, c'était impossible. Il l'avait tuée. Il le savait bien, lui, qu'elle était morte. Il était bien placé pour le savoir, mieux que quiconque.

Il en était là de ses réflexions lorsqu'il arriva devant la porte donnant sur la grande salle à manger. Elle était restée entrouverte, et il la poussa doucement de la main. La pièce était déserte, exactement dans l'état où il l'avait laissée quelques heures plus tôt. Il s'y glissa, le plus silencieusement possible.

Mais à peine avait-il fait quelques pas qu'il sentit que ses jambes le lâchaient. Il devait s'asseoir, juste quelques instants, se reposer. Il tira une chaise, et s'installa du mieux qu'il put, essayant de soulager sa hanche qui le lançait de plus en plus fort. Il aurait aussi voulu faire quelque chose pour son bras gauche, qui pendait lamentablement le long de son corps, le coude fracturé.

Vraiment, comment avait-il fait pour se retrouver dans un état aussi pitoyable ? _Kuro-chan a raison, je suis un idiot… C'est la seule explication. J'en connais un que ça ferait bien rire s'il me voyait en ce moment._ Ashura-ô, pourquoi pensait-il à lui, tout à coup ?

L'évocation de son roi fut comme une douche froide. Il frissonna, et se remit debout. S'il n'était pas capable de sortir de ce manoir, comment pourrait-il lui faire face ? Qu'adviendrait-il de lui si une pauvre fracture, trois côtes en long et une jambe blessée suffisaient à le mettre en péril ? Il lui faudrait bien plus de ressources pour affronter cet ennemi-là.

Il rassembla sa volonté, vacilla un peu mais tint bon, et reprit son avancée. L'épais tapis étouffait le bruit de son bâton quand il le posait sur le sol. Il avançait plus vite, maintenant, comme si le roi de Celes lui-même était à ses trousses. Un sourire d'auto-dérision naquit sur ses lèvres.

_Tous les moyens sont bons pour mettre un pied devant l'autre, hein ?_ Enfin, peu importait, du moment qu'il marchait. Il atteignit rapidement la porte et posa la main sur la poignée, mais à l'instant où il allait appuyer dessus, le battant s'ouvrit à la volée, le percutant de plein fouet et l'envoyer bouler contre une cloison, avec un cri de douleur.

Il s'effondra, le corps en feu, la tête pleine de bourdonnements, luttant pour reprendre ses esprits. Quand il leva les yeux, une silhouette massive se tenait devant lui, légèrement penchée en avant pour l'observer. _Kuro-chan ?_ Non, ce n'était pas lui, c'était l'autre…

- Tiens, tiens, dit une voix sarcastique. On dirait que notre petit magicien veut prendre la poudre d'escampette !


	8. Chapter 8 : Cadavres

**Titre** : Argaï**  
Auteur** : Nandra-chan**  
Disclaimer** : Rien n'est à moi, sauf ce qui n'est pas aux autres.

* * *

**Note** : Ok, je vous préviens, chapitre bizarre ET gore. Ames sensibles… prévoyez la bassine. Ames en général… allez, on s'enfonce un peu plus dans le bizarre… Je poste tard, mais, même si quelqu'un dans cette noble assemblée ne me croit pas, il m'arrive de dormir un peu, de temps en temps :p 

Fye : Hyuuu j'aurais mieux fait de me casser une jambe plutôt que de venir !  
Kuro : Andouille…

* * *

**La review des reviews :**

**Hachi** : Et voilà, bon, ok, c'est encore pire maintenant hein ?  
**Anea** : En parlant de nécrophilie…  
**Soren** : Alors ? Quelles nouvelles ?  
**Etincelle** : Grrr moi, je l'ai mérité

Pour taper sur Sakura, c'est en bas à gauche.

* * *

**Chapitre 8 – Cadavres**

Elle ne bougeait pas. Elle ne se défendait pas non plus, tandis qu'il caressait sa joue, sa bouche. Elle retenait son souffle. Puis elle s'anima. Il la sentit se tendre légèrement, glisser une main dans ses cheveux et entrouvrir les lèvres pour l'accueillir. Et il réalisa ce qu'il était en train de faire. Lui, Kurogane, embrassait la princesse Sakura… et… elle lui rendait son baiser.

Il releva la tête pour la regarder, sourcils froncés, en se demandant ce qui venait de lui arriver. Ce n'était pas de cette manière que les choses devaient se passer, pas du tout. Quand elle vit l'expression à la fois perplexe et contrariée de son visage, elle lui sourit gentiment.

- Kurogane-san ?

Il se mit debout sans répondre, et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever, ignorant son regard interrogateur.

- Allons-y.

Elle le suivit sans mot dire, alors qu'ils reprenaient leur descente prudente dans les escaliers. Tout en progressant avec précautions, le ninja ne cessait de repenser à ce qui venait de se passer. Qu'est-ce qui lui était passé par la tête, tout à coup ? Embrasser la gamine… Comme si c'était l'endroit ! Comme si c'était le moment ! Comme s'il en avait envie ! Et elle, aussi, qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de lui rendre son baiser ?

Il était furieux. Furieux contre lui-même, furieux contre la princesse, et furieux contre cette baraque qui avait un effet vraiment étrange sur lui. D'abord il s'évanouissait comme une fillette, ensuite ça… Il voulait sortir de là, et il voulait retrouver le mage. Parce qu'il s'inquiétait, et ensuite parce que Fye, lui, saurait sûrement ce qui n'allait pas avec ce manoir.

Oui, quand ils seraient ensemble, tout irait bien. Il pressa un peu le pas, et ils atteignirent le palier suivant, qui était, comme le reste de la maison, plongé dans une profonde obscurité. Le guerrier s'arrêta et tendit l'oreille. Il avait cru entendre un bruit. La princesse aussi, apparemment, car il sent qu'elle crispait la main sur son manteau.

- Kurogane-san… Qu'est-ce que c'était ?  
- Sais pas…

Il écouta encore. Il y avait bien quelque chose, oui, comme des gémissements étouffés et des raclements, comme si quelqu'un de blessé traînait les pieds dans le couloir, sur leur droite. Le son se rapprochait lentement. Une personne poussait de longues plaintes assourdies_. Fye ? Non._ Le ninja assura sa prise sur la poignée de son sabre et se tourna vers sa compagne.

- Je vais voir ce que c'est, chuchota-t-il. Tu restes là, accrochée à cette rampe, et tu ne bouges pas jusqu'à ce que je revienne. C'est bien compris ?

- Je… je ne veux pas rester seule.

Il poussa un petit soupir. Les filles…

- Ecoute, j'y vois rien du tout. Si je dois me battre dans ses conditions, je risque de te blesser. Alors reste là. Je serai pas long.  
- D'accord…

Il s'avança de quelques pas vers l'entrée de la galerie. Il se sentait encore très fatigué, très lourd, et il avait l'impression de marcher avec des poids accrochés aux mollets, mais la perspective d'un peu d'action l'avait quand même stimulé.

Il s'arrêta pour écouter à nouveau. Les raclements se faisaient plus nombreux, comme si non pas une mais plusieurs personnes traînaient leurs pieds sur le sol. Et, à présent, il avait l'impression qu'il en venait des deux côtés. De la droite, comme au début, mais également de la gauche.

Changement de stratégie. Quelles que soient les créatures qui approchaient, il valait mieux rester sur le palier pour les accueillir plutôt que de se retrouver pris entre deux feux. L'escalier leur ménagerait une solution de repli en cas de problème.

Les bruits se faisaient de plus en plus proches. Si seulement il pouvait avoir un peu de lumière ! Une odeur fétide vint frapper ses narines, lui donnant la nausée : terre humide, chair en décomposition. D'accord. Ça laissait peu de place aux doutes. Les morts-vivants étaient rarement amicaux. La princesse avait dû le sentir, elle aussi, car il l'entendit hoqueter.

Un son sur sa droite lui indiqua que la première créature n'était plus qu'à quelques pas de lui. Il fouailla l'obscurité de son épée, et la sentit pénétrer dans quelque chose de mou. Pénétration qui s'accompagna d'un bruit de succion absolument répugnant, et d'une puanteur méphitique.

Un choc sourd sur le sol lui apprit que la chose s'était effondrée, mais d'autres venaient. Combien ? Cinq ? Dix ? Plus ? C'était difficile à évaluer car les monstres n'émettaient aucune aura. Ils l'écoeuraient, et rien d'autre.

Il passa à l'attaque. Foncer dans le tas semblait être une tactique parfaitement adaptée à la situation. Une nouvelle fois, Sôhi trouva une proie dans le noir. Une nouvelle fois, la lame mordit une masse molle qui s'écroula, empuantissant l'atmosphère. Puis une autre, et encore une autre.

L'odeur était telle, à présent, que Kurogane avait le cœur au bord des lèvres, mais il n'avait guère le temps de s'appesantir sur la question. A chaque créature qui tombait, on aurait dit que deux autres venaient la remplacer. Une main gluante et froide se posa sur son poignet, une autre agrippa sa cheville, et il redoubla d'efforts. Hors de question de laisser ces monstruosités le toucher.

A cet instant, la lune entra dans l'encadrement d'une fenêtre, et ses rayons vinrent baigner le palier d'une lumière blafarde. Sakura cria. Devant eux se tenait une petite armée de cadavres ambulants. Des hommes, des femmes, des enfants. Des jeunes. Des vieux. Un garçonnet qui ne devait pas avoir plus de quatre ans à sa mort.

Tous étaient en état de décomposition avancée. Certains visages étaient à moitié détruits. Des yeux pendaient hors de leurs orbites, les teints étaient terreux, les expressions vides. Et toutes les mains tendues en direction des étrangers.

Ils ne portaient pas d'armes, mais ils étaient tout de même effrayants. Ils semblaient aimantés par l'énergie vitale qui émanait des deux seuls êtres vivants sur les lieux, et le ninja pensa que, s'il tombait, ils le noieraient sous la masse et essayeraient d'aspirer son âme, ou quelque chose comme ça. En tout cas, ce serait désagréable.

_On a retrouvé les villageois_, se dit-il en continuant à frapper. Au moins, ceux qui tombaient avaient le bon goût de rester à terre et de ne plus bouger, c'était déjà ça. La princesse poussa un nouveau cri quand l'une des créatures s'approcha d'elle.

Kurogane recula dans sa direction et se plaça devant elle pour la protéger. Il sentit qu'elle s'accrochait à son manteau.

- Kurogane-san…  
- Ça va aller.  
- Je vous en prie… tuez ces choses.  
- Ouais.

Il se mit en devoir de la satisfaire. Mais les morts-vivants étaient nombreux, et lui, harassé. Il frappa, et frappa encore, jusqu'à en avoir les bras douloureux. Il était à bout de souffle et transpirait comme un bœuf, mais le tas de cadavres gisant sur le palier grossissait de façon satisfaisante.

Toutefois, il n'aimait pas ça. Tuer des gens lors d'une bataille, c'était quelque chose de normal, mais tuer des morts, qui plus est des morts désarmés, ça ne lui plaisait pas plus que ça. Et puis, il éprouvait une sensation étrange, l'impression d'avoir raté une information importante. Mais la soirée avait été riche en événements et il n'avait pas eu le temps de s'asseoir et de réfléchir.

Et il commençait à être sérieusement épuisé. Mais où était passée sa force ? Peut-être que c'était cette migraine qui le minait de l'intérieur... Par chance, il ne restait plus que quelques créatures à vaincre, et ensuite, il pourrait repartir à la recherche du magicien. Il avait plus que hâte de le retrouver et d'en finir avec cet endroit qui dégageait des ondes maléfiques.

Il ne restait plus que quelques monstres encore debout. Il raffermit sa prise son arme et se remit à l'ouvrage.

ooooOO0OOoooo

Fye se frotta le front, et lança un regard noir au guerrier trop violent qui venait de l'expédier contre le mur. Il commençait à en avoir assez d'avoir mal partout, et là, c'était la goutte de sang qui faisait déborder le vase. Il sentit une boule de colère froide se former dans son estomac, puis se muer en une vague puissante et glacée qui envahit tout son corps et le fit frissonner.

Il ne voulait pas avoir peur, il ne voulait pas souffrir, il voulait qu'on le laisse tranquille ! Il voulait trouver Kurogane, et il en avait plus qu'assez de voir les traits de son compagnon usurpés par cette… chose perverse. Il se remémora le contact de ses doigts sur son ventre et le dégoût vint se mêler à la rage.

- Oh ? fit l'homme en face de lui. C'est quoi ce regard ? On est fâché ?

Un sourire venimeux fleurit sur les lèvres du mage, qui se releva tant bien que mal.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, « Kurogane » ? Je croyais que tu étais parti à la chasse ? Le gibier n'a pas voulu se laisser attraper ?

Loin d'être déstabilisé, l'autre lui répondit d'un petit rictus sarcastique.

- A vrai dire, le « gibier », comme tu dis, était très occupé la dernière fois que je l'ai vu. Il avait ses lèvres collées à celles d'une jolie demoiselle, j'ai pas voulu l'interrompre. Je suis un grand romantique, dans le fond.

- Et tu crois que je vais croire ça ?

- Crois ce que tu veux… ça m'est bien égal. Mais tu sais, de le voir comme ça, allongé sur cette fille, ça m'a donné des idées, alors je me suis dépêché de revenir te voir.

Il tendit la main et effleura la joue du magicien du bout des doigts. Fye ne réagit pas. Tout le corps tendu à l'extrême, il attendait une opportunité d'agir. Enhardi par l'absence de défenses de sa proie, le faux ninja s'approcha, et l'effleurement se transforma en caresse. La main sur le visage du blond était moite, comme le pouce qui passait sur ses lèvres, et il devait se retenir pour ne pas trahir son écoeurement. Que faire ?

Il n'était pas sûr d'être capable de se défendre contre cette créature imposante, en pleine possession de ses moyens alors que lui était affaibli. Il ne pouvait pas utiliser sa magie non plus, pas dans ces conditions, pas avec ce bouclier. Ce serait du suicide. Alors que faire ? _Fais ce que tu sais faire, ce que tu fais le mieux…_ Combien de fois avait-il donné ce conseil ?

Il leva les yeux vers son adversaire et lui sourit. Un petit sourire timide, incertain, mais encourageant. Très réussi ! « Kurogane » s'avança un peu plus, plaquant son grand corps contre le sien. Le mage retint un hoquet de souffrance quand ses côtes blessées s'appuyèrent durement contre le mur et de dégoût quand il sentit la bouche avide de l'imitateur parcourir son visage, son cou.

Il s'efforça de se détendre, de se laisser aller, s'obligea à ne pas réagir quand des mains baladeuses vinrent se glisser sous sa tunique et se mirent à explorer son ventre, ses flancs… Mieux, il passa son bras valide autour de la taille du guerrier, l'attirant contre lui, encore plus près. Le souffle du brun se fit plus court. Bien. Encore un peu. Encore un peu et il serait trop occupé pour faire attention à lui.

A son tour, il tira sur les vêtements du ninja, sortant sa chemise de son pantalon, glissant ses doigts dessous pour trouver un peu de peau. Le brun grogna, ses lèvres remontèrent vers son oreille. _C'est ça, amuse-toi, profites-en bien_, songea le mage en lui griffant légèrement le dos, ce qui tira au clone un gémissement de désir. Si seulement il pouvait utiliser sa main gauche ! Mais son bras cassé refusait obstinément de bouger.

Tant pis, aux grands maux, les grands remèdes. Il allait devoir se résoudre à employer une méthode très douteuse pour parvenir à ses fins. Il abandonna ses caresses sur la taille du guerrier et remonta lentement vers ses épaules, puis sa nuque, pour enfin glisser ses doigts dans ses cheveux, les refermer dessus et l'obliger doucement à se reculer un peu.

Leurs yeux se croisèrent, il lui sourit à nouveau et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres, puis descendit lentement sur son menton, dans son cou. L'autre se laissait faire, haletant, tout à son plaisir. Il ne réagit pas quand le bras valide du magicien s'enroula autour de sa nuque, il ne réagit pas non plus quand la jambe valide du magicien s'enroula autour de la sienne. Il gémit, même, quand la langue du blond lui caressa la pomme d'adam, glissa sur sa peau jusqu'au creux de sa gorge.

Tout contre lui, Fye sourit. Un sourire de carnassier, plein de dents. « Kurogane » perçut le changement d'attitude du mage, quelque chose n'allait pas du tout. La main glaciale de la peur remplaça la chaleur à l'intérieur de son corps, de son ventre. Il voulut se reculer, se débattre, mais il ne put se défaire de son étreinte, sa proie, soudain transformée en prédateur, était littéralement collée à lui. Il hurla quand deux crocs s'enfoncèrent dans son artère jugulaire pour la déchirer.

Il partit à la renverse, s'entrava dans la jambe du vampire et l'entraîna dans sa chute, tandis que des flots de sang déferlaient de la plaie ouverte dans sa gorge. Ils heurtèrent brutalement le sol, et leurs corps se séparèrent enfin. Mais il était trop tard, trop tard pour le guerrier dont la vie s'écoulait par jets abondants.

La dernière chose qu'il vit avant de s'éteindre fut une prunelle moqueuse dardée sur lui, une prunelle jaune, fendue, à l'expression incroyablement méchante. Puis Fye se détourna, écoeuré, et chercha autour de lui quelque chose pour s'essuyer la bouche. Il fallait qu'il se débarrasse au plus vite de ce goût immonde, de ce liquide puant qui ne représentait rien d'autre pour lui qu'une chance de s'enfuir. Et il faudrait aussi qu'il se dépêche d'oublier ce qu'il venait de faire. Il se répugnait.

Mais au moins, à présent, il était libre. Un petit rire résonna dans sa tête, un rire juvénile, espiègle, et féminin.

_- Tu t'es bien amusé ? J'avais fabriqué ce clone juste pour te distraire, j'espère que tu as aimé._

Il s'abstint de répondre et tenta d'ignorer la voix, mais elle n'était pas décidée à se laisser évincer si facilement.

_- Il ne t'a pas menti, tu sais ? Il m'a vraiment embrassée, ton beau brun ténébreux. C'était si bon ! Ses lèvres sont si…_

- Qu'est ce que tu veux que ça me fasse, Sakura, ou qui que tu sois ?

_- Oh ?_ fit la jeune fille en riant à nouveau. _Je croyais que tu aurais voulu savoir… Je pensais que ça t'intéressait._

- Tu t'es trompée.

_- Pourtant, tu avais l'air d'aimer, à l'instant, que Kurogane te prenne dans ses bras, qu'il te serre contre lui, qu'il te caresse… Dommage pour toi, c'était juste une imitation, alors que moi, c'était le vrai !_

Le mage soupira. Ce qu'elle pouvait être exaspérante, sérieusement !

- Si c'est tout ce que tu avais à me dire, sors de ma tête. Je suis occupé.

_- Je t'ai mis de mauvaise humeur, on dirait. Aurais-je, bien involontairement, abordé un sujet sensible ? _

- Si ça t'amuse de le penser…

_- Beaucoup, oui. _

- Parfait, faisons comme ça alors. Au revoir, fillette.

Il sentit une onde de contrariété émaner de l'esprit, comme un souffle froid sur ses pensées, et il en éprouva une vive satisfaction. Visiblement, la « princesse » n'aimait pas se faire congédier.

_- D'accord_, dit-elle. _Si tu le prends comme ça, je m'en vais. Mais auparavant… ton ami se trouve au troisième étage. Si tu prends l'escalier principal, tu le rejoindras. Tu devrais te dépêcher, Fye… car il ne lui reste plus beaucoup de temps. Et ça ne serait pas amusant s'il mourrait avant d'avoir eu le temps de te tuer._

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? gronda le mage, soudain glacial.

Elle se remit à rire.

_- Rien du tout, _fit-elle en prenant son ton le plus innocent_. Je n'ai rien fait ! C'est lui qui m'a embrassée, après tout. N'oublie pas, Fye. Un baiser et il perd sa volonté, je le contrôle, deux baisers et sa force s'enfuit, et au troisième baiser… Est-ce que tu arriveras avant de troisième baiser, Fye ?_


	9. Chapter 9 : Refuge

**Titre** : Argaï  
**Auteur** : Nandra-chan**  
Disclaimer** : Rien n'est à moi, sauf ce qui n'est pas aux autres.

* * *

**Note** : Désolée, je suis super en retard cette nuit… La suite, voilà.

* * *

**La review des reviews :**

**Anea** : Le Retour de la Momie, disais-je…  
**Etincelle** : (tu fais comme moi tu deviens une fan des (et voici (le retour (du Jedi ( momifié)))))  
**Soren** : Une chose est sûre c'est si Kurogane continue à tripoter Sakura… je vais le zigouiller oui.  
**Hachi** : Oui Fye a repris du poil de la bête un peu, il en avait marre d'être pris pour un punching-ball (en même temps, on le comprend un peu)

* * *

**Chapitre 9 – Refuge**

- Et voilà, fit Kurogane en se redressant avec une grimace et en se massant les reins. C'était le dernier.

_Et heureusement_, pensa-t-il. Il était à bout de forces, et le simple fait de lever encore une fois son épée lui paraissait une épreuve insurmontable. Il transpirait à grosses gouttes, et il haletait. Un mouvement dans son dos lui indiqua que la princesse s'approchait de lui, puis il sentit sa main fraîche se poser sur son épaule.

- Est-ce que vous vous sentez bien ?  
- Ouais… juste une minute. Je dois… juste une minute…

Il vacilla et mit un genou en terre. Aussitôt, Sakura fut près de lui. Elle s'accroupit pour le regarder par en dessous, en lui faisant son célèbre regard, celui qui disait : vous-dites-que-ça-va-mais-je-vois-bien-que-ça-ne-va-pas. Il lui sourit en se moquant un peu de lui-même. _Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire contre ça, hein ? _

- Bon, d'accord, c'est vrai. Je suis crevé, là.  
- On devrait peut-être… trouver un endroit où vous pourrez vous reposer un peu.  
- Je vais juste m'asseoir un petit moment.

Mais quand il fit mine de se poser à l'endroit où il se trouvait, il intercepta l'expression déroutée sur le visage de la jeune femme, qui jetait des petits coups d'oeil craintifs autour d'elle, sans vraiment oser regarder. Elle était très pâle, du moins le pensa-t-il, c'était difficile de le voir avec aussi peu de luminosité, mais ses traits étaient tirés et elle paraissait au bord des larmes.

- Ouais, t'as raison, dit-il finalement, c'est peut-être pas le meilleur endroit, avec toutes ces… cochonneries.

Elle opina du menton avec un soulagement visible. Il se releva péniblement, en s'appuyant sur elle, le moins possible, toutefois, et constata que, de l'autre côté du tas de cadavres, sur le palier même, se trouvait une grande porte.

- Viens, gamine, allons par là.

Ils se frayèrent un chemin à travers les dépouilles, en évitant soigneusement de poser les pieds sur certaines petites masses molles non identifiables qui traînaient sur le sol. Quand le ninja en écrasa une, bien involontairement, le son produit fut si écoeurant qu'il entendit la princesse avoir un haut-le-cœur, et dut, lui-même, se retenir de grimacer de dégoût.

Il posa enfin la main sur la poignée dorée de l'un des battants, et se reposa dessus un instant, en attendant d'être rejoint par sa jeune compagne. Quand elle fut près de lui, ils échangèrent un rapide regard et il poussa l'huis. L'intérieur de la salle qui se cachait derrière était aussi obscur que le reste du bâtiment.

Il resta sur le seuil, tous sens en alerte, essayant de détecter un bruit ou une odeur de nature suspecte dans la pièce, mais les relents putrides du charnier sur le palier masquaient toute chance de sentir quoi que ce soit, et les lieux semblaient plongés dans le silence le plus absolu.

Il entra. Sakura suivit docilement, puis se hâta de refermer dès qu'ils furent passés et s'appuya contre la porte. Kurogane posa une main sur le mur et tâtonna longuement, à la recherche d'il ne savait pas trop quoi. Il finit cependant par faire une découverte intéressante, sur un meuble. Un bougeoir, avec sa chandelle, et à côté, une petite boite en carton qui, quand il la secoua, fit un bruit qu'il trouva particulièrement agréable. Des allumettes ! Ils allaient enfin avoir un peu de lumière.

Il en craqua une et s'empressa d'allumer la mèche de la bougie. Ce n'était pas suffisant pour faire reculer les ténèbres, mais c'était déjà mieux que rien, et s'il y en avait une, peut-être y en avait-il d'autres ? Il voulut continuer son exploration, mais ses jambes refusèrent d'aller plus loin. Elles se mirent à trembler, et il dut céder à la fatigue et s'asseoir.

Il s'adossa contre la commode. Aussitôt, la princesse fut près de lui.

- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire, Kurogane-san ?

- Rien, ça va aller. J'ai besoin de me reposer, c'est tout.

- Mais…

- Si tu veux te rendre utile, essaie de chercher s'il y a d'autres chandelles, qu'on puisse enfin y voir quelque chose. Rassembles-en le plus que tu pourras, on les emportera quand on quittera cette pièce.

Il suivit sa progression des yeux à mesure qu'elle se déplaçait le long du périmètre de la pièce, auréolée du halo doré de sa bougie, qui n'éclairait qu'à quelques pas devant elle. Elle s'arrêta devant un meuble à tiroirs et en ouvrit plusieurs, fouilla dans un placard, puis se tourna vers lui avec un joli sourire.

- Regardez, Kurogane-san !

Toute fière, elle lui montra sa découverte, deux lampes à pétrole. Elle les secoua près de son oreille et son sourire s'élargit.

- Elles sont pleines !

Elle retira le verre, alluma les mèches et régla la luminosité au maximum, éclairant si bien la pièce que le ninja aux rétines rendues sensibles par la migraine plissa les paupières avant d'examiner plus attentivement leur environnement.

La salle était vaste, et presque vide. Contre la cloison mitoyenne au couloir, quatre hauts meubles de rangement étaient adossés. Des étagères chargées de livres occupaient les deux murs perpendiculaires, et celui du fond était vierge de tout mobilier. Une grande cheminée s'ouvrait en son centre, mise en valeur par une estrade à laquelle on accédait par deux marches de faible hauteur. Hormis cela, il n'y avait rien, qu'un grand tapis d'une longueur impressionnante, mais de faible largeur, qui traçait un chemin écarlate au milieu du sol dallé de pierre claire.

Sakura déposa les deux lampes à chaque extrémité de la pièce, puis, n'ayant plus rien à faire, revint s'asseoir à côté du ninja, en lui adressant un petit sourire pâle. Elle s'installa tout contre lui, et il la sentit un peu tremblante. Elle devait être fatiguée, elle aussi, et il ne faisait pas particulièrement chaud dans ce manoir. D'autant qu'elle n'était vêtue que d'une robe assez légère et très simple, qui ne devait pas offrir un grand rempart contre le froid.

Il écarta un pan de son manteau, l'invitant à se blottir contre lui pour profiter de sa chaleur. Elle ne se fit pas prier et se tassa sous son bras avec un contentement visible, puis ferma les yeux et parut s'assoupir. Pour un peu, il aurait cru l'entendre ronronner. Il allait se laisser gagner par le sommeil, quand elle se mit à parler.

- Je suis vraiment heureuse de vous avoir retrouvé, Kurogane-san. Et j'espère que Fye-san ne m'en voudra pas trop…

- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas t'en faire pour ça. Tu le connais non ?

- Oui mais, c'était déjà si difficile pour lui… et je n'ai même pas pu lui dire que j'étais encore en vie. Alors il a dû penser… il a dû penser qu'il m'avait tuée. Déjà qu'il avait des soucis, ça a dû être encore plus dur… un tel fardeau !

- Mais il va bien, maintenant.

- Vous en êtes sûr ? Il est tellement secret…

- Mais oui, je te dis qu'il va bien. Ne t'inquiète pas. Pense plutôt à te reposer.

- Mais…

- Dors.

Elle ne répondit pas et ferma à nouveau les yeux. Mais quand il voulut en faire de même, pour prendre quelques minutes de repos, le guerrier ne parvint pas à trouver le sommeil. Les paroles de la petite princesse lui trottaient dans la tête. Il avait dit être sûr que le mage allait bien, mais l'était-il vraiment ? Après tout, ils n'avaient que très rarement reparlé des événements d'Infinity et de ce qui était arrivé ensuite.

Fye semblait avoir repris confiance et retrouvé toute sa vitalité, et même plus, il paraissait heureux, mais qu'en était-il au fond de son cœur ? Le marché qu'il avait conclu avec la sorcière pour lui sauver la vie lui convenait-il vraiment ? Il avait dû agir très vite, à ce moment-là, et n'avait pas eu le temps de mûrir sa décision, mais maintenant, avec du recul, qu'en pensait-il ?

Le connaissant, il était évident qu'il ne regrettait pas de l'avoir secouru, mais avoir renoncé à sa liberté, et s'être lié à lui pour le restant de ses jours ne lui pesait-il pas ? Il savait que le simple fait de devoir boire son sang pour se nourrir ne le réjouissait pas vraiment, alors qu'en était-il pour le reste ? Il avait fait la promesse de ne plus chercher à attenter à sa vie, et il n'était pas homme à renier facilement sa parole, il l'avait prouvé lors de leur voyage, mais l'existence qu'ils menaient depuis leur arrivée au Japon lui convenait-elle réellement ?

Et qu'avait-il fait de toutes ses angoisses, de sa peur d'Ashura, de sa peur de la malédiction, de sa conviction qu'il répandait le malheur autour de lui ? Lui faisait-il à ce point confiance qu'il les ait chassées de son esprit ? Ou les avait-il simplement enfoncées un peu plus profondément dans les secrets de son âme pour les lui dissimuler ? _Un peu des deux sans doute, hein, Fye ? Tu ne peux pas effacer en quelques mois toute une vie de terreur et de dissimulation. Et je ne peux pas t'en vouloir pour ça. _

_Mais tu ne parles toujours pas. J'aimerais que tu me le dises encore, ce que tu m'as dit dans la prison ce jour-là. J'aimerais que tu me le dises sans que j'aie besoin de te le demander ou de le deviner. Dis-moi ce que tu veux. Dis-moi si tout ça, c'est vraiment ce qui te convient. Rester au Japon avec Tomoyo et moi en attendant que le roi des glaçons nous tombe dessus, est-ce que ça te va ? _

_Si tu pouvais te confier à moi… tu l'as bien fait, hier soir, à propos de ton rêve, et tu n'es pas tombé foudroyé par un éclair dans la seconde suivante. Et je ne t'ai pas fait de reproches non plus. Je te ne ferai pas de reproches, je veux juste essayer de mieux te comprendre. Parce que malgré tout, tu restes un mystère pour moi._

Il sursauta, réveillant par la même occasion la princesse assoupie. Il avait entendu un bruit dans le couloir. Quelqu'un approchait. Il jeta un coup d'œil plein de rancune aux lampes à pétrole. Les éteindre ? Trop tard, la personne sur le palier avait sans doute déjà aperçu leur lumière sous la porte.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Kurogane-san ? demanda Sakura, encore à moitié endormie.  
- Chut… Quelqu'un vient, chuchota le guerrier.

Il se releva lentement, et empoigna son arme, puis s'écarta légèrement du mur. Il n'était pas très stable sur ses jambes, mais les quelques minutes de repos qu'il s'était accordées avaient fait des miracles, il tenait debout. Par contre, le simple fait de se mettre sur ses pieds avait aggravé sa migraine, qui battait si sourdement contre ses tempes qu'il ne pouvait plus entendre grand-chose d'autre.

Les secondes s'égrenèrent lentement, tandis que les deux visiteurs attendaient, les yeux rivés à la porte, en retenant de leur souffle, de savoir quel serait le prochain habitant du manoir à venir leur rendre visite. Le ninja sentait les mains de la jeune fille accrochées à son manteau, dans son dos, tandis qu'elle se dissimulait un peu derrière sa haute silhouette.

A l'extérieur de la pièce, le calme semblait revenu. Un silence pesant régnait sur les lieux.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Kurogane grogna, Sakura poussa un petit cri de surprise. Une silhouette pénétra dans la pièce, se tourna vers eux, vacilla, et s'effondra. Une silhouette vêtue blanc, qui resta immobile sur le dallage de pierre.

L'esprit du guerrier, engourdi par le mal de tête, mit quelques instants à décoder les informations que ses yeux lui envoyaient. Vêtements clairs, bottes sombres, tignasse dorée…

- Fye !!  
- Fye-san !

Le mage se redressa sur un coude et se tourna vers eux, son regard glissa sur Kurogane, se posa sur la princesse, et prit un éclat dur.

- Eloigne-toi de lui ! fit-il d'une voix sèche, plus froide qu'une nuit d'hiver.

La princesse en resta bouche bée, paralysée tant par le ton tranchant que par la prunelle adamantine fixée sur elle. Elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce quand le ninja se précipita vers son compagnon et s'agenouilla à ses côtés pour l'examiner.

Le magicien semblait éprouver les plus grandes difficultés à se relever. Les traits tirés, il avait l'air de souffrir le martyre, et le guerrier eut vite fait de comprendre pourquoi. Il avait visiblement un bras cassé, et il était aussi blessé à la jambe. Et tout ce sang sur lui !

- Fye… qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?  
- Ça va, répondit le jeune homme, sans quitter la princesse des yeux.  
- Ne me raconte pas de conneries, ça ne va pas du tout. Tu es couvert de sang.  
- Ce n'est pas le mien. J'ai fait une mauvaise rencontre. Toi aussi… apparemment.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

Le mage se tourna enfin vers lui, détachant son regard de la jeune femme pour l'accrocher aux prunelles grenat de son compagnon. Son expression glaciale disparut, au profit d'une autre, bien plus chaleureuse, et un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres pâles.

- Pardon, Kuro-chan… Je t'ai inquiété.  
- J'ai l'air inquiet là ? grogna le brun. Pour qui tu me prends ?

Fye eut un petit rire fatigué.

- C'est bien toi… pas de doute.  
- Hein ?  
- Rien, je suis… content… de…

Sans un mot de plus, il s'effondra.


	10. Chapter 10 : Poignard

**Titre** : Argaï  
**Auteur** : Nandra-chan**  
Disclaimer** : Rien n'est à moi, sauf ce qui n'est pas aux autres.

* * *

**Note** : Un chapitre enfanté dans la douleur, j'espère qu'il vous plaira…

* * *

**La review des reviews :**

**Anea** : Voilà, voilà, la suite est là.  
**Hachi** : Trois ambrassades de portes un nez cassé, mais, si je peux allègrement torturer Fye, voire même pire, me résoudre à abîmer son joli minois, ça, non, je peux pas, désolée.  
**Soren **: Bon ben, on va voir l'effet que te fera ce chapitre ! Si tu te roules par terre, branche la webcam :p

Le jeu de massacre, c'est en bas en à gauche !

* * *

**Chapitre 10 – Poignard**

Kurogane souleva le corps inanimé du magicien, referma la porte d'un coup de pied, et alla déposer son fardeau le plus loin possible de l'entrée, afin qu'il ne soit pas exposé au danger si un visiteur venait à passer.

Puis il l'examina attentivement. Son coude gauche était au moins luxé, sinon brisé, et sa cuisse gauche présentait une longue balafre qui prenait naissance juste derrière la pointe de sa hanche et descendait pratiquement jusqu'à son genou. Elle paraissait assez superficielle et ne saignait plus, mais la coupure n'était pas nette. Ça ne ressemblait pas à coup d'épée.

Avec mille précautions, il lui retira sa tunique poisseuse, et il fut soulagé de voir que, ainsi que Fye l'avait dit, le sang qui maculait son vêtement ne lui appartenait pas. Aucune plaie n'était visible sur sa poitrine. En revanche, son flanc gauche était entièrement bleu, tirant sur le violacé. Il le souleva pour voir son dos et grogna de mécontentement car là, l'hématome était encore plus étendu, et présentait une grosse tache noire à l'endroit où ses côtes, faciles à deviner sous sa peau fine, avaient perdu leur forme régulière, et semblaient enfoncées.

- Et il ose dire que ça va… fit le ninja, en plein désarroi.

Il se tourna vers la princesse et constata avec étonnement qu'elle n'avait toujours pas bougé d'un pouce. Elle était restée figée à l'emplacement exact où elle se trouvait quand le magicien avait fait irruption dans la pièce, et elle le fixait, les yeux un peu écarquillés, une expression douloureuse sur ses traits.

Les premiers mots de Fye lui revinrent en mémoire : _Eloigne-toi de lui_. Ce n'était pas tant les paroles que le ton employé, qui avaient dû blesser la jeune femme, car, à cet instant, la voix du mage était glaciale et pleine de colère.

_Et moi qui lui avais dit qu'il ne lui en voudrait pas_… Il ne comprenait pas ce qui s'était passé dans la tête du blond à ce moment-là. Il n'avait pas paru surpris de la voir, au contraire, on aurait dit qu'il s'attendait à la trouver là. Toute son attention s'était focalisée d'emblée sur elle. Mais pourquoi cette hargne ? Ça ne lui ressemblait pas du tout.

Bien sûr, elle était bouleversée maintenant. Il ne manquait vraiment plus que ça. _Qu'est-ce que tu as dans la tête, Fye ? Je pensais que tu serais heureux de la revoir, toi plus que n'importe qui. _Peut-être était-ce dû à son état de faiblesse, peut-être avait-il déliré ? Pourtant, il avait l'air parfaitement clairvoyant quand il s'était adressé à lui. Alors pourquoi l'avait-il traitée de cette façon ? Cette pauvre petite ne méritait pas ça, après tout ce qu'elle avait déjà subi. Il avait certainement ses raisons d'agir ainsi mais…

Comme s'il avait entendu sa question muette, le mage remua faiblement. Ses mâchoires se contractèrent et il parut sur le point de se réveiller, puis il retomba dans l'inconscience.

- Hé, gamine… Quand t'as fouillé les placards, t'aurais pas vu quelque chose qui pourrait servir à faire des bandages par hasard ?  
- Non, je suis désolée.

Sakura s'approcha à petit pas et s'accroupit à côté de lui. Elle avait l'air passablement inquiète lorsqu'elle se pencha à son tour sur le corps du blessé, et posa une main sur son front.

- Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose, Kurogane-san ?  
- Reste avec lui, je vais aller voir dans les autres pièces si je trouve du tissu.  
- Je… je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux que ce soit moi qui y aille. S'il se réveille… il n'avait pas l'air très content de me voir.  
- T'en fais pas, j'en ai pas pour longtemps. Veille bien sur lui.

Il se leva et prit résolument la direction de la porte, Sôhi dans une main, une lampe à pétrole dans l'autre. Dans le couloir, il ne trouva rien de plus que le tas de cadavres puants qu'il y avait laissés. Il prit à gauche et commença à visiter les pièces de l'étage une par une. Les lieux étaient totalement déserts, et impeccablement rangés. Quelques minutes d'exploration le conduisirent enfin à une chambre.

Il posa ses affaires sur un meuble et se mit à fouiller méthodiquement, jusqu'à trouver tout ce qui l'intéressait, des draps propres, une tunique ample, et deux couvertures fines. Avant de partir, il emporta également la courtepointe qui couvrait le lit, puis il reprit le chemin de la pièce où ses deux compagnons l'attendaient. Il ne rencontra pas âme qui vive dans le couloir.

De retour dans leur refuge improvisé, il utilisa la grosse courtepointe pliée en deux pour confectionner un matelas, et déposa le corps du mage dessus, puis il s'empara des draps et, en quelques coups d'épée, les réduisit à l'état de bandelettes.

- Comment il va ?

- Il n'a pas ouvert les yeux une seule fois. Je suis inquiète pour lui.

- T'en fais pas. Dès qu'il s'éveillera, je lui donnerai mon sang, et il sera vite sur pieds.

- Et si… s'il ne s'éveillait pas ?

- Arrête de dire des bêtises. Personne n'est jamais mort d'un bras et de quelques côtes cassées, du moins personne de sa trempe. Il est juste très fatigué, ça va aller.

Fye gémit quand, avec l'aide de la princesse, il se mit en devoir de réduire sa fracture et bander son bras blessé. Puis il fit de même avec sa cuisse, posant un pansement sommaire par-dessus le pantalon du magicien sans autre but que de prévenir une nouvelle hémorragie. Il aurait voulu faire plus, mais il n'avait rien trouvé pour nettoyer la plaie, alors il faudrait se contenter de ça pour l'instant, et puis, ce n'était pas comme si le blond risquait une infection. Quand ce fut terminé, il lui passa le vêtement qu'il avait récupéré dans la chambre, puis il le couvrit soigneusement. Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre qu'il se réveille. Il pourrait alors se nourrir et guérir.

Sa tâche terminée, le guerrier s'adossa au mur près de son ami. Il se sentait encore très las, et même si l'arrivée du mage l'avait quelque peu distrait de ses soucis, il avait encore une migraine épouvantable. Il se dit qu'il n'aurait pas volé quelques petites heures de sommeil, mais il n'osait pas se laisser aller à dormir alors que le danger rôdait encore autour d'eux.

Sakura vint se blottir contre lui. Elle avait froid malgré la couverture qu'il lui avait maladroitement déposée sur les épaules quelques minutes plus tôt. Il l'observa longuement. Elle paraissait fatiguée, et triste. Elle devait s'inquiéter pour le blessé, et elle avait sûrement été peinée de la réaction qu'il avait eue en la voyant. Lentement, sans s'en rendre compte, il glissa dans le sommeil.

Combien de temps avait-il dormi ? Il n'aurait pas su le dire, mais quand il s'éveilla, la princesse n'était plus à ses côtés. Il la chercha du regard, et il ne la vit nulle part dans la pièce. Il fronça les sourcils. Est-ce qu'elle s'était aventurée toute seule dans le château ?

Il se leva et alla entrouvrir la porte pour voir si elle n'était pas de le couloir, mais il ne distingua rien de plus, hormis la lumière grise qui entrait par la lucarne, et qui indiquait que le jour serait bientôt là.

Cette gamine… Où est-ce qu'elle avait bien pu passer ? De toute façon, où qu'elle soit partie, il ne pouvait pas aller la retrouver, il ne voulait pas laisser son équipier tout seul.

Et sa tête lui faisait toujours un mal atroce. Il revint s'asseoir auprès de son compagnon, après avoir vérifié que les bandages étaient toujours en place. En tout cas, Fye mettait longtemps à se réveiller, trop longtemps. Peut-être qu'il subissait lui aussi la magie de cet endroit, et qu'il était plongé dans un sommeil artificiel, comme lui-même l'avait été.

Quoi qu'il en soit, il ne pouvait rien y faire. Il n'y avait qu'à attendre. Il se cala le plus confortablement possible, laissant ses pensées vagabonder, et ne se rendit pas compte qu'à son tour, il se rendormait.

_Il flottait. Il flottait dans une immensité noire et glacée. Au loin, il pouvait voir un petit point de lumière. Il la voulut, il avait besoin de voir. Il se dirigea vers elle, mais il sentit que bientôt, elle se mettait à l'attirer, à l'aspirer. Il se laissait porter par ce courant alors que le point blanc grossissait, que sa luminosité s'intensifiait, au point qu'il en fut ébloui. Il ferma les yeux. _

_Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il était dans un lieu qu'il reconnut tout de suite. Il y avait des gens autour de lui : ce vampire et son compagnon, et la boule de poil qui projetait l'image de la Sorcière. Le magicien gisait sur un lit, le visage pâle et blessé. Et le gamin était là, avec la princesse dans les bras. Elle était éveillée et elle le regardait alors qu'il s'apprêtait à laisser couler son sang, mêlé à celui d'un autre, entre les lèvres du blond. Une pensée fugace et totalement déplacée lui vint : elle était très jolie, elle avait l'air très fragile, et elle paraissait horrifiée. Je lui fais peur ? se demanda-t-il. Mais… pourquoi ?_

_- Ne faites pas ça, Kurogane-san ! s'exclama la jeune fille._

_- Quoi ? Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il. Il va mourir si je ne le fais pas._

_- Mais Fye-san pense qu'il doit mourir… il l'a dit ! _

_- Et alors, tu crois que je vais accepter ça ? Tu crois que je vais le laisser se sacrifier à cause des conneries d'un autre ?_

_- Vous savez bien qu'il n'y a pas que ça…_

_- Ouais, et alors ? Quelque chose lui fait peur au point qu'il veuille en finir avec la vie, très bien, je veux voir ce que c'est. Quand j'aurai vu de mes yeux ce qui l'effraie tellement, alors, peut-être, j'accepterai qu'il meure. Si j'estime que ça en vaut la peine._

_- Vous êtes très entêté, Kurogane-san, se renfrogna la princesse. Mais qui êtes-vous pour décider à sa place ? Vous n'avez pas compris ? La vie est un fardeau pour lui, et si vous faites ça, vous serez aussi un fardeau pour lui. _

_- Peut-être, mais dans l'immédiat, je m'en moque. Je veux qu'il vive, pour qu'il puisse me montrer par lui-même si ses problèmes valent le coup qu'il se sacrifie._

_- Faites comme vous voulez, capitula la jeune femme. Mais un jour, ça se retournera contre vous._

_- Possible. Dans ce cas, j'assumerai les conséquences de mes actes.  
_

_Et sans plus argumenter, il fit couler son sang dans la bouche de son compagnon._

Il s'éveilla la tête en feu. Il avait soif. La migraine frappait des coups sourds contre ses tempes et lui donnait la nausée. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce rêve ? Ce n'était pas ainsi que les choses s'étaient déroulées, mais cette conversation lui laissait un goût amer dans la gorge, comme un goût de culpabilité, qu'il chassa rapidement de son esprit. En admettant que la princesse ait eu raison, en admettant qu'il se soit trompé ce jour-là, le passé était le passé, et il n'y avait pas à revenir dessus. Et puis, depuis quand les rêves se mêlaient-ils de ses affaires privées ?

Il ouvrit lentement les paupières, avec précautions, anticipant le fait que la lumière des lampes à pétrole allait blesser ses rétines sensibilisées par son mal de crâne. Il se tourna vers le mage, et constata, malgré sa vision brouillée, qu'il n'était plus sur sa couverture. Il grogna, le chercha des yeux, sa vue s'éclaircissant petit à petit, le trouva, et se figea.

Fye se tenait debout près d'un meuble, non loin de lui, et n'avait pas l'air conscient du fait qu'il s'était réveillé. Il était livide et son visage arborait une expression terrible, mélange de fatigue, de douleur, mais également de ce qui ressemblait à de la colère. Une expression qui ramena Kurogane quelques mois en arrière, dans une cellule glaciale. Combien de fois, à cette époque, l'avait-il surprise sur les traits de son compagnon ?

Le mage tremblait violemment. Entre ses mains blanches, il tenait un poignard, qu'il avait tourné vers sa poitrine.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ! s'exclama le ninja en bondissant sur lui par réflexe et le frappant au bras, avant de s'affaler à ses pieds.

Le tintement de l'arme résonna dans la salle. Le blond resta interdit, regardant alternativement ses mains désormais vides et le guerrier à genoux qui lui faisait face, l'air bouleversé.

- Alors elle avait raison, cette gamine…

- De quoi parles-tu ? demanda Fye, un peu revenu de sa surprise.

- Elle avait raison quand elle disait que je ne devais pas te sauver, que la vie n'est qu'un fardeau pour toi, et que moi aussi, je ne suis qu'un fardeau pour toi.

- Toi ? Un… fardeau ?

- Je t'ai pris ta liberté, je t'ai obligé à vivre quand tu ne voulais plus, je t'ai obligé à te nourrir de mon sang, et je t'ai lié à moi… Deux fois. Mais c'est bon, j'ai compris. Je vais réparer mon erreur.

Le guerrier leva, fit quelques pas se pencha pour récupérer le poignard, et marcha droit sur le magicien, qui le regardait arriver avec une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage.

- Kuro-chan…

- Je vais te tuer, Fye. Pardon de t'avoir fait attendre aussi longtemps…

Tout se passa en un clin d'œil. En un clin d'œil, il fut sur lui, il le plaqua contre le mur, et il frappa. Il sentit la lame du couteau s'enfoncer dans le corps du magicien. Il entendit son hoquet de douleur, il lut la souffrance crisper ses traits. Le temps s'arrêta quand leurs regards se croisèrent et s'accrochèrent l'un à l'autre.

Puis le mage lui sourit gentiment, enroula ses bras autour de son cou, l'attira, et le serra contre lui. Le ninja ne bougea plus. Plus que l'étreinte elle-même, c'était l'aura du blond, ce subtil chaud et froid qui ne manquait jamais de le fasciner, qui le paralysait, l'enveloppait, éveillait en lui des sensations et des sentiments que personne d'autre n'avait jamais su provoquer. C'était un piège, il était pris dedans, il ne voulait pas en sortir, mais il venait de le briser, à jamais. Un tourbillon d'émotions contradictoires l'envahissait, le submergeait. Il avait fait ce qu'il devait faire, il aurait dû se sentir soulagé, et pourtant, il paniquait. Et Fye, lui, souriait.

- Kuro-chan… idiot.

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure… si faible. Ses jambes cédèrent, et il glissa lentement vers le sol. Kurogane le retint par la taille, et s'agenouilla, accompagnant doucement sa chute. Contre lui, il sentait le corps de son compagnon s'alourdir, s'abandonner, sa respiration se faire plus courte. La vie se retirait lentement de lui, au rythme du sang qui s'écoulait abondamment de sa blessure.

Les doigts du magicien se glissèrent dans ses cheveux, à l'arrière de sa tête, et une douce chaleur se répandit en lui alors qu'un halo de lumière blanche se formait autour d'eux.

Il reconnut la magie qui s'insinuait en lui, une magie qui dissipait sa migraine, soulageant la douleur qui lui broyait les tempes, éclaircissant ses idées, écartant les ombres qui lui enserraient l'âme depuis qu'il était entré dans le manoir et qui, depuis quelques instants, l'avaient totalement envahi. Peu à peu, les choses se remettaient en place dans son esprit, jusqu'à ce tout soit clair, net, enfin. _Idiot…_

Un image lui revint : Fye et lui à moitié allongés sur un tas de neige, le blond souriant au ciel, et le ciel lui répondant. Sa propre voix.

_- T'es sûr que c'est ce que tu voulais, Fye ?_

_- Oui, Kuro-chan, te faire confiance, rester près toi, et partir quand tu partiras, c'est tout ce que je veux._

Puis une autre, même endroit, un peu plus tôt.

_- Hein ? Quelle promesse ?_

_- La promesse que je t'ai faite. Si tu gagnais le combat, j'ai promis de t'accorder ma confiance, de te laisser rester à mes côtés pour toujours et veiller sur moi, et de ne plus jamais essayer de me tuer. Et si je pars, de te laisser aller avec moi. Tu te souviens ?_

Et avec elles, vint la conscience de ce qu'il venait de faire, de ce corps contre le sien, ce corps qu'il venait de poignarder, ce corps dont la vie s'enfuyait inexorablement, le corps de l'homme qui lui faisait confiance, qui s'en était remis à lui, qu'il avait promis de protéger…

Une horreur indicible lui étreignit le cœur.

- Fye… !? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?


	11. Chapter 11 : Baiser

**Titre** : Argaï**  
Auteur** : Nandra-chan**  
Disclaimer** : Rien n'est à moi, sauf ce qui n'est pas aux autres.

* * *

**Note** : Nandra entrouvre la porte et jette un regard prudent dans la salle. Oups… pourquoi tous les gens ont un couteau à la main ? Aurais-je commis un impair ? C'était pas ça qu'il fallait faire ? Et maintenant, les prédictions de Sakura vont-elles se réaliser ? (pardon pour les noctambules qui attendent, je m'étais endormie sur le canapé)

* * *

**La review des reviews :**

**Anea** : Hem… prête pour une autre séance de torture ?  
**Kuroxfyechan** : non, non, pour l'instant, je ne veux pas ta mort :p j'ai assez de gens à tuer.  
**Sedinette** : arghhh des menaces de mort maintenant… je vis dangereusement !  
**Soren** : Et pour les photos, oui ! j'en veux ! dédicacées en plus.  
**Hachi** : vas-y harcèle, profites-en.

Ça faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas dit mais : Merci !! Merci de prendre le temps de me laisser un petit mot quand vous passez me lire. Les reviews me font toujours autant plaisir (même quand que je me fais engueuler…) et je les attends avec impatience. C'est un vrai soutien pour continuer à écrire, même, surtout, quand l'inspiration n'est pas toujours au rendez-vous, alors continuez !

Pour m'équarrir, m'occire, me trucider, et autres sévices, c'est en bas à gauche.

* * *

**Chapitre 11 – Baiser**

Le monde venait de s'écrouler autour de Kurogane. Qu'avait-il fait ? Comment avait-il pu ? Comment était-ce possible ?

Il était complètement perdu, hébété, serrant contre lui le corps du magicien sans arriver à penser. Quand il l'avait vu avec ce poignard tourné vers sa poitrine, et qu'il avait compris que toutes les paroles que la princesse avait prononcées dans son rêve étaient vraies, qu'en dépit de la promesse qu'il avait faite, le mage n'avait toujours pas envie de vivre, et que la seule chose qui le retenait encore en ce monde était le serment qu'il avait fait, son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour.

Il avait compris à ce moment-là qu'au lieu de soulager son compagnon de ses peines, il n'avait rien fait d'autre que de les aggraver en le forçant à poursuivre une existence dont il ne voulait plus.

Il avait vu l'expression tourmentée sur le visage de Fye en regardant cette arme, cette douleur sur ses traits, et ce qu'il avait ressenti, c'était une immense culpabilité. Comment avait-il pu le faire souffrir ainsi ? De quel droit l'avait-il obligé à vivre alors qu'il ne le souhaitait pas ? Et il avait su ce qu'il avait à faire. Abréger son calvaire, mettre fin à ses souffrances. Ne pas le laisser supporter ça tout seul, mais l'aider, en le faisant mourir, de sa main à lui, son bourreau.

Mais ensuite, quand il le tenait dans ses bras et que la magie bleue et blanche l'avait enveloppé, il avait réalisé son erreur. Fye avait choisi de vivre, quelques mois plus tôt, en échangeant sa propre mort contre sa guérison. Fye avait promis de ne plus attenter à ses jours, et surtout, de lui faire confiance. Et depuis, il avait paru heureux de cette décision. A aucun moment il n'avait semblé la regretter.

Et pourtant, il l'avait observé à s'en user les yeux, cherchant à détecter le moindre signe indiquant que ses anciens démons revenaient le hanter : sa peur, ses doutes, son sentiment d'apporter le malheur autour de lui. Tout n'était pas toujours rose, et parfois, le blond était très angoissé, il faisait des cauchemars, il y avait de l'ombre dans son regard, mais petit à petit, il se laissait apprivoiser, le dialogue entre eux était enfin ouvert, et la confiance établie.

Kurogane en était conscient, et plus qu'heureux. Alors pourquoi ce geste ? Que s'était-il passé ? Comment avait-il pu douter de lui ? Qu'est-ce qui lui était passé par la tête tout à coup ? Il l'avait poignardé ! Il l'avait tué ! Il l'avait tué alors que Fye s'était enfin décidé à vivre…

Il restait là, immobile, le regard perdu, incapable de réagir. Il ne sentit pas que le mage retirait l'arme de son propre corps. Il n'entendit pas le tintement du poignard qui tombait, une deuxième fois, sur le sol dallé. Il ne sentit pas son compagnon se redresser un peu et planter ses dents dans sa gorge pour boire son sang, ce sang qui donnerait l'énergie nécessaire pour guérir. Il ne sentait plus rien.

Enfin, quelque chose traversa la brume d'hébétude dans laquelle il était plongé. Des bras autour de sa tête, l'attirant vers une poitrine chaude, dans laquelle un cœur palpitait. Un geste d'une infinie douceur.

- Tout va bien, Kuro-chan, dit une voix près de son oreille. Tu ne m'as pas tué. Tout va bien. Tu m'entends ?

Il entendait, oui, mais il ne comprenait pas. Et la voix continuait, apaisante.

- Je vais bien maintenant. Mais toi, tu dois te reposer. Tu es très fatigué.

Des doigts dans ses cheveux, glissant sur son front puis l'attirant en arrière pour l'obliger à relever la tête.

- Kuro-chan ? Regarde-moi. Je vais bien, tu vois ?

Fye. Oui, c'était bien lui. Il souriait. Mais il était tout brouillé. Quelque chose de chaud se mit à couler sur les joues du ninja, glissant jusqu'à ses lèvres. C'était salé. Des larmes ?

Et de nouveau ces bras autour de lui, qui berçaient, cajolaient, réconfortaient. Une odeur sur les vêtements où il avait enfoui son visage. L'odeur de Fye. Une vague de chaleur, douce, agréable. La magie de Fye. Il ne sentit pas qu'il glissait doucement vers l'obscurité, l'apaisement.

Quand il ouvrit les paupières, la première chose qu'il vit fut du sang. Du sang partout sur le sol. En un sursaut, il fut assis, jetant des regards affolés autour de lui. Fye ! Où était-il ? Puis il le vit.

Le mage était allongé non loin de lui, sur sa couverture. Il gisait sur le côté, le visage have, les yeux clos, sa tunique maculée de rouge.

- Fye !

Kurogane bondit sur ses pieds et se précipita vers lui, s'agenouilla près de lui et posa une main sur sa gorge pour chercher son pouls. A son contact, le blond remua. Un énorme soupir de soulagement s'échappa de la poitrine du guerrier.

- Bon sang… Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs !  
- Kuro… chan…  
- Ça va ?  
- Pas très bien, désolé.

En effet, il n'avait pas l'air d'aller bien du tout. Il était d'une pâleur effrayante, son front était couvert de transpiration, ses yeux cernés, et ses lèvres d'une blancheur anormale. Sa blessure au ventre s'était remise à saigner, et il souffrait.

- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?  
- Aide-moi,… s'il te plaît.

Le ninja le prit par le bras, le plus doucement possible pour ne pas lui faire mal, et le souleva pour lui permettre de s'asseoir, puis le cala contre son torse pour l'empêcher de tomber. Il le sentait trembler, à la fois de froid et d'épuisement.

- Dis-moi ce que je peux faire d'autre, je ne sais pas soigner les gens.  
- Ton poignet… Désolé, mais je dois encore…

Son poignet ? Oh oui, bien sûr, son poignet. D'un coup de dents, il déchira son bandage et tendit son bras au mage qui y planta immédiatement ses crocs. Puis il attendit patiemment qu'il ait fini de se nourrir. Un peu de couleur revint sur son visage.

- Et maintenant, dit le guerrier, il faut panser cette blessure. Bouge pas de là, je reviens tout de suite.

Le mage lui adressa un petit sourire amusé. Evidemment qu'il ne bougerait pas, il était bien incapable de se lever.

Lorsque Kurogane revint, quelques minutes plus tard, avec une nouvelle chemise dénichée dans l'un des chambres de l'étage, il trouva le blessé confortablement installé, assis en tailleur sur la courtepointe, une couverture sur le dos. Il avait encore l'air épuisé, mais il paraissait se sentir mieux. Son corps de vampire avait vraiment des capacités étonnantes, il récupérait très vite. Et même s'il n'avait pas l'air prêt à courir un marathon, il avait perdu ce teint cadavérique effrayant.

- Enlève cette tunique, et mets ça.  
- Désolé, Kuro-chan, fit le magicien en montrant son bras cassé, je ne crois pas que je vais pouvoir, tu vas devoir me déshabiller.  
- Attends, je vais arranger ça.

Le ninja attrapa son sabre, et trente secondes plus tard, la vilaine tunique tâchée de sang était proprement découpée, découvrant totalement la poitrine tuméfiée d'un blond hilare.

- Tu es si romantique, Kuro-chan !  
- Et toi tellement crétin ! grogna le brun en examinant ses blessures, ce qui lui fit froncer les sourcils.

L'hématome sur le dos du mage se résorbait déjà, et sa plaie à l'abdomen avait cessé de suinter, mais ce n'était pas ce qui avait attiré son attention. C'était l'emplacement du coup qui était étrange. Il avait frappé trop bas. Son attaque était fatale, mais Fye n'en serait pas mort immédiatement. Il n'avait pas pu commettre une telle erreur. C'était comme si, instinctivement, sa main avait dévié sa trajectoire pour ne pas tuer. C'était troublant.

- Est-ce ça va, Kuro-chan ?

Il leva les yeux, et croisa le regard du magicien, qui l'observait avec un air un peu inquiet.

- Ouais, et si tu me racontais ce qui s'est passé ? Comment t'as fait pour te mettre dans un état pareil ?

En quelques mots, le blond lui conta sa mésaventure du rez-de-chaussée, sa rencontre avec son double, puis le rêve avec « Sakura », et enfin son combat, en omettant toutefois de lui expliquer comment il s'y était pris pour se débarrasser de son adversaire.

- Et après, comment t'as fait pour me retrouver ?

- C'est elle qui m'a dit où tu étais. Elle espérait qu'on serait réunis, elle voulait que tu me tues. Et qu'ensuite, tu te tues.

- Et c'est bien ce que j'ai fait, du moins en partie. Mais alors, si j'ai bien compris ton histoire, t'es en train de me dire que la gamine qui était avec moi n'était pas la vraie princesse non plus ?

- Non, Sakura-chan est morte à Infinity. Je l'ai vraiment tuée.

- Maintenant que tu le dis, répondit le guerrier en s'adossant contre le mur à côté de lui, elle était bizarre, cette fille. Elle a appelé la boule de poils Mokona, et quand on a rencontré les morts-vivants, elle m'a demandé de les tuer. La vraie princesse n'aurait jamais fait ça. Mais j'avais tellement mal au crâne que sur le moment, je n'y ai pas fait attention.

- Morts-vivants ? Quels morts-vivants ?

- Ceux qui étaient sur le palier. Me dis pas que t'as pas vu leurs cadavres ? Juste devant la porte.

Le mage secoua la tête en signe de dénégation.

- Il n'y a personne ici, Kuro-chan. Ni morts, ni vivants, il n'y a rien du tout, hormis un grand pouvoir, ces deux créatures, et nous.

- Mais, j'ai pas rêvé je les ai bien combattus, quand même.

- Non, tu as cru les combattre… Elle t'a manipulé, c'est tout. Elle voulait juste que tu t'épuises un peu plus pour avoir plus d'influence sur ta volonté.

- Comment ? gronda le ninja, qui n'aimait pas du tout ce genre de procédé, surtout quand l'appliquait sur lui.

- C'est parce que tu l'as embrassée, fit le magicien avec un petit sourire.

- Qu… quoi !? T'es au courant de ça !? s'exclama le brun, frappé d'une crise aigue de rougeole foudroyante, au grand amusement de son compagnon.

- Elle me l'a dit, oui. Elle a dit que c'était très agréable ! Mais tu devrais faire attention Kuro-chan, il y a des baisers qui sont vraiment très dangereux. C'est grâce à ça qu'elle t'a endormi, et que tu avais aussi mal à la tête. J'ai dû utiliser beaucoup de magie pour réparer les dégâts.

- Ouais, bon, ça va… t'es prié d'oublier ce détail.

- Sûrement pas ! gloussa le mage.

- Mais… si tu savais ce qui allait arriver, pourquoi tu es venu me rejoindre ?

- Je ne pouvais pas la laisser faire, alors j'ai pris le poignard que j'avais trouvé sur le faux Kurogane. Je me suis dit que si tu l'avais sous la main, tu l'utiliserais par réflexe plutôt que de sortir ton épée, parce que je n'aurais eu aucune chance de survivre si tu avais utilisé un sabre contre moi. J'aurais voulu te prévenir mais… je n'en ai pas eu l'occasion, alors je t'ai un peu manipulé, je suis désolé. Je n'ai trouvé que ce moyen pour…

- T'as pas à être désolé, l'interrompit le guerrier. Vraiment pas. Même avec ce poignard, j'aurais très bien pu te tuer, tu as pris un gros risque.

- Je n'avais pas le choix. Si je ne me pliais pas à sa petite mise en scène, elle t'aurait tué, alors que si je le faisais, il y avait une chance pour que tu ne meures pas. Il fallait que j'essaie d'annuler le sort qu'elle avait posé sur toi, pour que tu redeviennes toi-même. Quand ce serait fait, je savais que tu ne te tuerais pas, même si j'étais mort, que tu comprendrais ce qui était arrivé, et que tu t'occuperais d'elle.

- Dans ce cas, pourquoi avoir attendu que je sois réveillé et que je me jette sur toi ? Tu aurais pu profiter de mon sommeil pour enlever ce sort.

- Je ne pouvais pas. Elle était dans ton esprit, elle t'aurait fait croire que je t'attaquais, tu te serais réveillé en sursaut, tu aurais pris ton sabre, et tu m'aurais tué. Il fallait que j'attende, pour que tu prennes le poignard, et pas l'épée.

- N'empêche que si ça n'avait pas marché, ou si j'avais frappé au cœur, tu serais mort.

- Mais tu n'as pas vraiment voulu me tuer. On t'a fait croire que tu le voulais, mais au fond de toi, tu ne le voulais pas, sinon, effectivement, je serais mort.

Le ninja attendit quelques secondes que les paroles du magicien fassent leur chemin dans son esprit. Il avait du mal à croire ce qu'il comprenait. Fye ne pouvait pas avoir fait ça ?

- Tu… Tu as parié ta vie sur ma volonté ? Sur le fait que cette fille n'arriverait pas à me manipuler totalement ?

Le blond lui adressa un grand sourire espiègle en guise de réponse. Dans la tête du guerrier, un certain nombre de pensées se bousculèrent devant cette image. Le mage était désespérant, complètement cinglé. Et lui, désarmé, touché par la confiance qu'il lui avait témoignée, encore une fois. Le destin se répétait d'une façon étrange. Comme pendant l'hiver, il se retrouvait affaibli, menacé de mort, et Fye misait quand même tout sur lui pour les sortir de cette situation, prenait le risque de tout perdre, simplement parce qu'il croyait en lui. Heureusement qu'il était un ninja, entraîné à ne pas montrer ses émotions, heureusement…

Comme s'il avait deviné qu'il avait besoin d'un peu de temps pour se remettre de la révélation qui venait de le frapper – _lui et son intuition_…, le magicien se leva péniblement et alla ramasser le poignard, qui était resté sur le sol à l'endroit où il l'avait laissé tomber. Le manche noir du couteau était orné d'un symbole que tous deux connaissaient bien. Le même que celui qui se trouvait sur le vêtement que portait le véritable Shaolan quand il avait fait son apparition à Tokyo.

Dans un sens, pensa-t-il, ça n'aurait pas manqué d'ironie si le guerrier l'avait tué avec cette arme, précisément. Cela n'aurait été qu'une preuve supplémentaire du fait qu'il ne pouvait pas aller contre son destin, et que s'il tentait d'y échapper, d'échapper à l'homme qui le manipulait depuis toujours, il serait sévèrement puni, il échouerait dans la tâche qu'il s'était fixée.

Seulement, en face de lui, il y avait Kurogane.

Kurogane qui ne faisait jamais ce qu'on attendait de lui, qui ne laissait personne d'autre que lui-même décider de son avenir, et qui avait promis de veiller sur lui, et de le protéger.

Kurogane qui, sans avoir conscience de ce qui lui arrivait, était resté fidèle à lui-même, qui ne s'était pas laissé totalement contrôler par Sakura, et qui n'avait pas frappé pour tuer.

Kurogane, qui venait, sans le savoir, de tenir cette promesse, de se dresser entre lui et ce qui le menaçait depuis qu'il avait tué la princesse à Infinity, de le protéger de la vengeance de l'homme dont il avait détruit le rêve en détruisant les plumes.

Il tendit le poignard au ninja qui le regarda d'un air intrigué. _Regarde_, pensa-t-il, _le hasard n'existe pas, nos destins sont tracés, pourtant, quand tu es avec moi, rien n'est plus inéluctable, nos vies peuvent être changées._

- Regarde-le… Je l'ai trouvé sur ton double.

Il examina l'arme, encore poisseuse du sang du magicien, et comprit très vite ce qui avait retenu son attention. Il fronça les sourcils en examinant le symbole.

- Ce type…

- Oui, on dirait bien qu'il est encore sur nos traces. Et qu'il a inventé un nouveau jeu pour nous occuper.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

- Shaolan-kun était ici il n'y a pas longtemps. L'air est saturé de l'odeur de ma magie, et c'est lui qui a donné tous ces renseignements sur nous au faux Kurogane et à la fausse Sakura. Il a dû implanter les images de notre voyage directement dans leur tête. C'est comme ça qu'ils ont pu nous manipuler…

- Mais ça ne veut pas dire que le gamin et ce type marchent ensemble.

- Non, c'est vrai. Mais j'ai tué Sakura-chan à Infinity, ce qui a détruit les plumes, brisé le rêve de cet homme, et comme par hasard, au premier mouvement qu'on fait hors du Japon, on tombe sur qui ? Sakura, et Shaolan-kun, ainsi qu'une arme qui porte ce symbole, et ils essaient de nous retourner l'un contre l'autre, de t'obliger à me tuer. Ça fait beaucoup de coïncidences, non ?

- Tu veux dire qu'il se venge ?

- Exactement.

- Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Tu veux courir après cette gosse ?

- Inutile. Elle sait ce qu'on cherche, alors on va sûrement la retrouver sur notre chemin. Trouvons la boite, et on la trouvera également. Et ensuite, rentrons à la maison, je suis fatigué.

Et fatigué, il en avait l'air, oui. Il y avait de quoi. Kurogane aussi se sentait épuisé, mais surtout, vraiment heureux, tout d'un coup. _A la maison_… Il avait du mal à imaginer ce que ces simples mots pouvaient représenter pour le mage, mais ça lui faisait chaud au cœur de l'entendre les prononcer.

- Ouais, répondit-il en se levant et en aidant son compagnon à faire de même.

Fye se mit debout, mais ne lâcha pas pour son poignet.

- Kuro-chan, attends.

Le brun se tourna vers lui et vit qu'il fouillait dans sa poche. Il en sortit un objet qu'il laissa pendre entre ses doigts. C'était un collier tout simple, fait d'un lacet de cuir auquel était accrochée une pierre rouge, polie et brillante, en forme de larme.

Le mage s'approcha du guerrier et le lui passa autour du cou. Puis il lui sourit et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres, avant de se reculer sans lui laisser le temps de réagir.

- Voilà ! dit-il, un petit air satisfait sur le visage.

- Et c'est quoi ça ?

- Un talisman pour te protéger de la magie. Avec lui, la demoiselle ne pourra plus avoir aucune influence sur toi, même si on est séparés.

- Et t'avais besoin de m'embrasser pour ça ?

- Le baiser, c'était pour te protéger de ma magie, je risque de devoir en utiliser beaucoup, et je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir tout contrôler, mais maintenant, tu es à l'abri de moi.

Fye prit une expression espiègle, et un sourire malicieux fleurit sur son visage.

- Ou peut-être que c'était pour vérifier…

- Vérifier quoi ?

- Rien, rien ! On y va ?

Et il le planta là, et prit la direction de la porte. Kurogane le regarda s'éloigner en maugréant, grogna quelque chose sur les mages et leur crétinisme, puis le suivit en prenant bien soin de rester dans son dos pour qu'il ne le voie pas sourire.

Le jour était levé depuis longtemps, et un peu de lumière filtrait à travers la lucarne du couloir, qui révélait un ciel gris et morne.

Bien vite, le ninja se sentit beaucoup mieux. Son mal de tête n'était pas revenu, contrairement à ses craintes, et ses forces se reconstituaient peu à peu. Le pendentif donné par le magicien faisait des merveilles, à moins que ce ne soit l'aura de Fye lui-même qui le protège de l'influence néfaste du manoir, ou encore le sort qu'il avait utilisé sur lui un peu plus tôt. Evidemment, ça n'avait absolument rien à avoir avec ce doux, tendre, et – trop ? - furtif baiser, hein. En tout cas, il pouvait maintenant marcher librement, sans avoir l'impression de porter le monde sur ses épaules, il se sentait même très léger.

A son grand dépit, il constata également que le blond avait raison. Maintenant qu'il avait qu'il avait retrouvé ses esprits, il ne voyait plus aucune trace de cadavres sur le palier, et l'odeur pestilentielle qui avait failli le faire vomir avait également disparu.

Fye, quant à lui, ne paraissait nullement affecté par la magie environnante. Il traînait encore la jambe et il paraissait toujours fatigué, mais il avait repris des forces, et il était normal. Enfin, normal n'était peut-être pas le bon adjectif pour qualifier cette créature étrange, qui venait encore de le surprendre de bien des manières. En tout cas, le guerrier était content de le retrouver, de retrouver le Fye qui s'était embarqué avec lui dans cette aventure, serein, sûr de lui, et aussi heureux qu'on puisse l'être dans de telles circonstances.

- La magie est plus forte à l'étage au-dessus, dit-il en regardant les escaliers. Je pense que ce qu'on cherche doit être là-haut.  
- Eh ben allons-y.

Ils gravirent un à un les degrés qui les conduisaient au quatrième, puis au cinquième étage, s'arrêtant souvent pour écouter le silence, cherchant à détecter la présence d'éventuels dangers, mais le manoir était retombé dans un calme profond. Lorsqu'ils atteignirent le palier, le magicien s'arrêta et se tourna vers son compagnon.

- C'est ici.

Il sortit la boule magique de sa poche, la frotta sur son vêtement, et aussitôt, la lumière en jaillit, surpassant de loin celle des deux pauvres lampes à pétrole qui avaient presque épuisé leurs réserves de combustible. Il laissa l'objet flotter dans l'air devant eux.

Comme aux autres niveaux du manoir, deux ailes de taille identique s'étendaient de chaque côté de l'escalier, mais il y avait ici une différence de taille. Aucune porte ne s'ouvrait dans les cloisons complètement nues.

Le mage s'avança pourtant d'un pas sûr dans le couloir de droite, qu'il parcourut jusqu'au fond avant de s'arrêter devant un mur vierge qu'il examina longuement. Derrière lui, le guerrier, sabre en main, restait silencieux pour ne pas troubler sa concentration. Il n'avait aucun doute sur les agissements de son compagnon. Si Fye pensait qu'il y avait quelque chose à cet endroit, il y avait quelque chose. Même si lui ne voyait rien de particulier.

Après être resté un long moment immobile, le magicien posa la main sur la paroi. La lumière bleue et blanche accompagnant son pouvoir jaillit entre ses doigts fins et s'étala sur la cloison, sembla s'introduire à l'intérieur, puis un haut rectangle lumineux se découpa, se partagea en deux par le milieu, dans le sens de la hauteur, et un craquement retentit.

Lentement, le mur se sépara en deux panneaux d'une haute porte, qui s'ouvrit avec un raclement lorsque la pierre frotta contre la pierre du sol. Mais les deux hommes ne purent rien découvrir de la salle qui se trouvait devant eux, car elle était plongée dans une profonde obscurité.

- Je vous ai trouvés ! fit une voix féminine joyeuse, juste derrière eux.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de se retourner. Une salve de flèche d'énergie fondait sur eux à une allure vertigineuse.


	12. Chapter 12 : Tiroirs

**Titre** : Argaï**  
Auteur** : Nandra-chan**  
Disclaimer** : Rien n'est à moi, sauf ce qui n'est pas aux autres.

* * *

**Note** : Et voilà l'avant-dernier épisode de cette fic (après ça vous pourrez regarder la série de l'été sur TF1). Attention aux âmes sensibles, dans ce chapitre, quelqu'un meurt.

* * *

**La review des reviews :**

**Anea** : C'est qu'elle est coriace Sakura… je sais pas s'ils vont y arriver…  
**Hachi** : Merci merci, je me suis un peu creusé la tête. Aujourd'hui, chapitre d'action (oui parce que jusqu'ici ils ont fait que glander)  
**Kuroxfyechan** : oui, le manga en ce moment, c'est la déprime totale.  
**Emiko** : je crois que là, effectivement, il vaut mieux rester sur le palier.  
**Sedinette** : rappelle-moi de me rappeler que t'es une fille dangereuse, trop bien armée pour ma santé !

**Etincelle**, en remerciement pour tes encouragements et tout le temps que tu m'accordes (sans parler de tout le temps que tu vas encore m'accorder :p ) je te dédie ce chapitre, j'ai mis ce que tu aimes à l'intérieur, … des tiroirs.

Pour me jeter du mobilier à la figure, c'est en bas à gauche !

* * *

**Chapitre 11 – Tiroirs**

- Je vous ai trouvés ! fit une voix féminine joyeuse, juste derrière eux.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de se retourner. Une salve de flèches d'énergie fondait sur eux à une allure vertigineuse. Elle s'écrasa sur les parois autour d'eux, et des tintements retentirent sur le sol. Chaque lance lumineuse dissimulait en son sein brûlant une pointe de fer.

- Recule ! Kuro-chan ! cria le mage en se précipitant à l'intérieur de la salle obscure.

Le guerrier obéit par réflexe, et alla se réfugier dans les ténèbres. Le rire de la fausse princesse retentit dans le couloir. Fye se plaça devant la porte, bras tendus, paumes vers l'avant et doigts ouverts, et fit apparaître un bouclier magique pour bloquer l'entrée. Il n'avait pas le temps de fermer les portes, et de toute façon, il doutait qu'elles fussent d'une quelconque utilité contre la maîtresse des lieux.

Un nouveau tir s'abattit sur son sortilège, mais il tint bon. Pendant ce temps, le ninja était parvenu à récupérer la boule de verre, mais sa clarté était insuffisante pour percer l'obscurité de la salle.

- Hé, le mage, on peut pas faire plus de lumière avec ce truc ?

Sans lâcher son sort, le mage se tourna vers lui.

- Frotte-la contre tes vêtements. Plus tu frottes, plus ça éclaire.

Effectivement, quelques secondes plus tard, l'artefact brillait de mille feux et éclairait les lieux comme en plein jour. Le ninja jeta un regard circulaire à la pièce, et demeura perplexe.

Ils étaient dans une salle ronde, dont le centre était occupé par un piédestal. Tout autour, des débris de verre étaient répandus sur le sol couvert de marbre. Et sur le dessus, il aperçut quelque chose. Il s'en approcha lentement, en essayant d'ignorer le bruit des attaques que « Sakura » faisait pleuvoir contre le bouclier du mage et le rire démentiel de la jeune fille.

Il reconnut immédiatement ce qui était posé sur le plateau de pierre. C'était une plume, ou plus exactement les cendres d'une plume. Voilà donc ce qu'il était advenu des morceaux de mémoire de la princesse après sa mort, ils s'étaient consumés. Au moins, c'était la preuve, s'il en fallait une, que la créature qui s'en prenait à eux n'était pas leur ancienne compagne de voyage.

Sans accorder plus d'attention aux restes de l'objet, il continua son examen du décor autour de lui. C'était une pièce circulaire, pour le moins étonnante. Du sol au plafond et sur toute la circonférence, les murs étaient recouverts de tiroirs. Ils étaient tous de la même taille, de bois clair et vernis, et la seule chose qui les différenciait était le motif que chacun d'entre eux portait de chaque côté de sa poignée ronde.

Certains représentaient des animaux, d'autres des symboles géométriques. Il ne semblait pas y en avoir deux d'identiques. Et probablement que la boite se trouvait dans l'un de ces tiroirs, mais comment faire pour savoir lequel ? Il y en avait des centaines ! Il hésita à un ouvrir un, posa la main dessus, puis renonça. On ne savait pas trop ce qu'il pouvait y avoir à l'intérieur, et il valait mieux se méfier, surtout dans cette baraque tordue.

- Fye, on a un problème.  
- Ah bon ? gloussa le mage qui essuyait toujours les tirs nourris de son adversaire. Je n'avais pas remarqué.  
- Un _autre _problème…  
- Oh…

Le blond se retourna à nouveau, le temps de jeter un regard à ce qui préoccupait son équipier, considéra les lieux avec une mimique étonnée, puis revint à sa barrière de protection. Il n'était pas encore fatigué, mais il ne tiendrait pas indéfiniment non plus. « Sakura » s'approchait de plus en plus, et ses attaques se faisaient de plus en plus puissantes, ébranlant sérieusement ses défenses.

- Dépêche-toi, Kuro-chan ! Je ne vais pas pouvoir maintenir ce sort très longtemps.  
- Je veux bien mais…  
- Un lion… cherche un lion !

Sans prendre le temps d'essayer de comprendre, le guerrier se mit à détailler un à un les tiroirs, à la recherche de l'animal. Le temps pressait, il le savait, mais il y avait tellement d'images ! Et il ne pouvait pas voir celles qui étaient en hauteur.

Une déflagration retentit, faisant même trembler les murs. La fausse princesse était passée à des attaques plus sérieuses. Fye grimaça sous l'impact, et renforça son bouclier. Quelle que soit cette créature, elle était bougrement puissante ! Il transpirait à grosses gouttes, qu'il sentait glisser dans son dos et sur son front.

Kurogane cherchait toujours. Un lion…

- Trouvé !

Sans hésiter, il ouvrit le tiroir et regarda à l'intérieur. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise en découvrant son contenu. C'était un foulard, en soie légère, couleur de miel aux reflets chatoyants. Il le sortit et l'examina longuement, avec perplexité.

- Oh… C'est pas une boite ça !

Mais quand il se retourna vers le magicien pour avoir plus d'explications, il le vit à genoux, haletant, maintenant à grand peine ses bras tendus devant lui pour garder son bouclier en place, tandis que « Sakura » déversait sur lui un océan de feu magique. Il se précipita vers lui.

- Fye ! ça va ?

Le blond lui était à bout de souffle, mais le rassura d'un signe de tête.

- J'ai trouvé ça dans le tiroir, dit le guerrier en lui montrant la pièce de tissu.  
- C'est bon, c'est ça… Dépêche-toi, Kuro-chan… répondit le mage entre deux halètements. Un requin… avec le foulard.  
- Quoi ?  
- Fais vite, s'il te plaît…

Un requin maintenant… Il avait vu quelque chose dans ce genre-là, lui sembla-t-il alors qu'il refaisait le tour de la salle en examinant à nouveau tous les tiroirs. Mais où avait donc pu passer ce fichu poisson !?

Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour le retrouver, tout en bas d'une rangée. Des explosions de plus en plus nombreuses retentissaient à l'entrée de la pièce, et même de là où il était, il pouvait entendre la respiration difficile de son équipier. Fye s'épuisait, il ne tiendrait plus très longtemps.

Kurogane grogna. Cette maudite gamine, cette maison bizarre, et un certain nombre d'autres choses commençaient à lui taper sérieusement sur les nerfs.

Il attrapa la poignée du tiroir, et tira dessus. La boîte était là, bien sagement rangée. Il tendit la main pour la prendre, puis se souvint des instructions de son ami. Avec le foulard. Il enveloppa délicatement l'objet dans le carré de tissu qu'il serra étroitement autour de lui et noua de façon à ce que le couvercle ne saute pas. La Sorcière avait dit qu'il ne fallait surtout pas l'ouvrir.

Il la glissa dans sa tunique et se hâta de revenir vers le magicien, toujours agenouillé. Il était si fatigué qu'il ne maintenait plus le bouclier que d'une main, utilisant l'autre pour s'appuyer sur le sol et ne pas s'effondrer.

- Je l'ai. On s'en va, Fye.  
- Cherche… un dragon…  
- Quoi ?  
- Un dragon.

Le guerrier se releva. Pas le temps de chercher à comprendre. Faire confiance et obéir. Dans ce monde de magie, il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre. Il se remit en chasse. Dragon… mais lequel ? Il y en avait plusieurs. Un dragon oriental, long serpent muni de pattes et de crinière, un dragon occidental, gros lézard avec des ailes, lequel ?

Un choc sourd sur le sol. Le mage s'était effondré. Un rire dément éclata dans le silence revenu sur la pièce quand les attaques magiques avaient cessé, le bouclier brisé. Kurogane se retourna vivement. Fye gisait à terre, et dans l'encadrement de la porte, la fausse princesse les regardait avec un sourire atroce.

- Dommage, dit-elle. Vous y étiez presque !

Oriental ! Bien sûr ! Le ninja se précipita sur le tiroir qu'il avait repéré et l'ouvrit. Quand il vit le contenu, il reçut comme un coup dans la poitrine. Ginryû ! Une fois de plus, il avait retrouvé son sabre, et une fois de plus grâce à Fye.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'en réjouir. A peine avait-il empoigné l'arme qu'il sentit un puissant courant d'air envahir la pièce, et entendit un bruit étrange, comme un tremblement. Et soudain, sur un geste de la jeune fille qui était restée sur le seuil, l'enfer se déchaîna autour de lui.

Les tiroirs sortaient un à un de leur compartiment et volaient dans tous les sens, se heurtant violemment les uns aux autres et déversant leur contenu sur le sol. L'un d'eux vint frapper brutalement l'épaule du ninja, qui se baissa juste à temps pour éviter d'en prendre un autre en pleine tête.

Il brandit son sabre et commença à trancher tout ce qui passait à sa portée, tout en essayant de se rapprocher de son compagnon, toujours inerte. Il devait le protéger, et ils devaient trouver un moyen de s'échapper de cette pièce.

Il y était presque ! Plus que quelques pas et il serait auprès de lui. Mais alors qu'il pensait toucher au but, une brume apparut devant lui, et une silhouette se matérialisa. Sa silhouette. Il s'arrêta, pratiquement nez à nez avec son double. Double en piteux état, d'ailleurs, la gorge déchirée, du sang plein sa tunique. Le guerrier le toisa longuement, et ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur la blessure. Un sourire carnassier naquit sur son visage : Fye n'avait pas fait dans la dentelle, certes, mais ça prouvait qu'il s'était vraiment battu pour survivre coûte que coûte, et ça, ça plaisait bien au brun.

Mais malgré son aspect pour le moins négligé, le clone souriait, et il brandissait son épée devant lui, prêt à en découdre. Kurogane se mit en garde et s'apprêta à se battre, tandis que les tiroirs volants continuaient leur manège infernal, orchestré par une « Sakura » qui ne cessait de rire comme une démente.

L'un d'entre eux heurta le ninja sur le côté de la tête, lui faisant voir trente-six chandelles. Son double saisit l'occasion pour attaquer et fondit sur lui avec un rugissement. Entre le vent, le ballet incessant de toutes sortes d'objets, et les tintements dans son cerveau, le guerrier faillit se laisser prendre et n'esquiva que de justesse l'assaut.

Mais le déplacement de son adversaire avait libéré son champ de vision, et il aperçut la jeune fille qui s'avançait vers le mage immobile, un poignard à la main.

- Très touchante, votre petite scène de tout à l'heure, dit-elle. Mais vous êtes vraiment méchants, tous les deux. Vous auriez dû la jouer jusqu'au bout.

Elle se tourna vers le ninja.

- Il t'a sauvé la vie, ce magicien, tu sais ? Sans son intervention, tu te serais tué après l'avoir poignardé. Ça aurait été tellement merveilleux comme scène. Lui, agonisant sur le sol, impuissant, te regardant retourner l'arme contre toi… J'avais beaucoup travaillé pour tout préparer. Vous m'avez gâché mon plaisir. Je crois que ça demande réparation.

Il devait faire quelque chose. Dans son dos, il entendit le souffle du clone qui le chargeait à nouveau. Il para sans regarder avec Ginryû, et lança Sôhi en direction de la jeune fille, avant de se retourner vers son adversaire.

Il entendit un hoquet, le choc sourd d'un corps qui s'effondre, et se concentra sur le « faux » Kurogane. L'affaire fut vite entendue, les imitations étant bien loin la réalité. Il le laissa attaquer plusieurs fois, restant en position de défense, puis, au moment où l'autre s'y attendait le moins, il prit l'initiative de l'assaut suivant. Il fonça, lame au-dessus de la tête, et abattit son arme sur l'ennemi, qui fut proprement découpé en deux jusqu'à la taille.

Sans attendre de le voir s'écrouler, il se retourna. « Sakura » était à genoux. Sôhi l'avait transpercée de part en part, et la pointe de l'épée enfoncée dans son abdomen ressortait dans son dos, tandis qu'elle vomissait des flots de sang.

Sans un frémissement, il s'approcha d'elle et retira son sabre. Elle s'avachit mollement et ne bougea plus. Les tiroirs et autres objets volants retombèrent tous en même temps sur le sol, dans un fracas épouvantable, puis le manoir replongea dans son silence habituel.

Ereinté, le ninja se laissa choir à côté du magicien, et lui fourra une main dans les cheveux.

- Eh, le mage, t'es mort ?  
- A l'agonie… répondit le blond d'une voix faible, mais amusée.  
- Bien.  
- Kuro-chan ?  
- Quoi ?  
- Regarde au-dessus de ta tête.

Le brun leva les yeux et manqua s'étrangler. Le plafond était en train de se craqueler. Un gros carré menaçait de se détacher et leur tomber dessus. Du plâtre et des petits bouts de pierre l'avaient déjà précédé.

- Fye ?  
- Quoi ?  
- On se tire !


	13. Chapter 13 : Retour

**Titre** : Argaï**  
Auteur** : Nandra-chan**  
Disclaimer** : Rien n'est à moi, sauf ce qui n'est pas aux autres.

* * *

**Note** : Voilà, la conclusion. Comme l'autre fois, le blabla est à la fin… eh oui.

* * *

**Chapitre 13 – Retour**

Le soleil. Kurogane ne lui avait jamais vraiment porté d'attention, mais cet après-midi-là, quand il se rendit dans la salle d'audience de la princesse Tomoyo, il réalisa à quel point il était agréable de le sentir sur sa peau, à quel point la chaleur et la lumière lui avaient manqué durant ce bref séjour dans le monde d'Argaï.

Deux jours seulement, ils n'étaient restés que deux jours dans cette dimension désertique, mais il n'oublierait sûrement jamais cette sensation étouffante, comme une noyade progressive dans l'obscurité, qu'il avait éprouvée là-bas. Certains voyages, même brefs, peuvent bousculer les plus fortes convictions, et cela avait été le cas pour le guerrier, qui gardait de cette expédition des souvenirs amers, et de nombreuses questions sur lui-même, pas toutes agréables.

Sortir du manoir n'avait pas été difficile, une fois la fausse princesse morte. Il avait porté le magicien et couru dans les escaliers, puis rejoint le jardin où la boule de poils les attendait, inquiète, frigorifiée, mais prête à les ramener au Japon. Et quelques instants plus tard, ils faisaient leur apparition dans le parc du palais, alors que le soleil se couchait. Ils l'avaient aussitôt imité, reportant explications et livraison au lendemain, car ils étaient complètement épuisés.

Le brun avait dormi toute la matinée, et lorsqu'il s'était levé, il avait constaté que le son compagnon, qui occupait la chambre voisine n'en avait pas terminé avec le pays des songes. Si personne ne le réveillait, il n'émergerait certainement pas de lui-même avant plusieurs heures. Et qui pourrait l'en blâmer ? Il venait de vivre des moments difficiles.

Ce fut donc seul qu'il partit à la rencontre de la Sorcière des Dimensions pour lui remettre l'objet qu'elle avait demandé. Avec un grognement de contrariété à l'idée de devoir parler à cette vieille radine, il franchit la porte de la pièce où Tomoyo l'attendait, en compagnie de Mokona qui projetait l'image de Yûko. Les deux femmes et la bestiole le saluèrent gaiement.

- Où est Fye ? demanda la magicienne.

- Il se repose. Sa présence était nécessaire ?

- Non, je lui parlerai plus tard. Est-ce que tu as la boîte ?

Le ninja sortit l'objet de sa tunique, et le tendit à Mokona qui le goba.

- Merci. Je vous laisse Mokona, il va vous être utile très bientôt.

- Ne me dis pas que tu penses qu'on va continuer à jouer les chasseurs pour toi ?

- Ça ne t'a pas plu ?

- Pas du tout, non.

- Je croyais pourtant qu'il y avait eu des moments agréables, fit la femme avec un petit sourire entendu.

- Agréables !? Non mais je rêve…

- Quoi qu'il en soit, le contrat a été rempli, je vous félicite, tous les deux.

- C'était quoi ce monde ? Pourquoi est-ce que tous les habitants avaient disparu ?

- Je l'ignore, Kurogane. Une force étrange agissait là-bas. Maintenant que vous avez éliminé les derniers êtres vivants, je ne sais pas ce qui va arriver. Il ne reste qu'à espérer que la puissance maléfique qui était à l'œuvre ne va pas se chercher un nouveau terrain de jeu.

- C'est possible ?

- Tout est possible. Peut-être que cette chose peut voyager à travers les dimensions, ou peut-être même que vous l'avez ramenée avec vous à votre retour au Japon sans vous en apercevoir. Dans cette boîte, par exemple… Heureusement que vous ne l'avez pas ouverte.

Lentement, les paroles de la sorcière prenaient un sens dans l'esprit du ninja. C'était ça, le véritable but de la mission, débarrasser Argaï de cette… chose, et l'emmener dans un endroit où elle pourrait être scellée.

- Tu veux dire que c'est ce parchemin qui serait responsable de la disparition des êtres vivants ?

- Je n'ai aucune certitude. Y a-t-il autre chose dont tu voulais me parler, Kurogane ?

- On a trouvé ça sur le corps de l'un des clones qui nous ont attaqués.

Il tendit le poignard à Mokona qui l'avala, et l'objet réapparut quelques secondes plus tard entre les mains de Yûko, qui l'examina, avec un froncement de sourcils.

- Je vois, dit-elle simplement.

- Et le gamin était là-bas avant nous.

- C'est pourquoi je vous y ai envoyés.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils étaient ? La fausse princesse et le faux moi qu'on a rencontrés ?

- Le faux Kurogane n'était qu'un clone fabriqué par la fausse Sakura. Quant à elle… je n'ai qu'une théorie, là aussi. Je pense que la boîte a été ouverte par quelqu'un à Argaï, et qu'une partie de sa puissance s'est échappée et s'est créé un gardien, qui ne possédait sans doute aucune forme particulière, ce devait être une entité magique invisible. Lorsque Shaolan a partagé ses souvenirs avec elle, elle a adopté cette forme, car c'était celle qui semblait le mieux convenir à ses desseins. Mais comme je te l'ai dit, ce n'est qu'une théorie. Le monde d'Argaï est un endroit très particulier, qui échappe à mes perceptions. Il m'est difficile de savoir de savoir ce qui s'y passe. Seule la présence de Mokona m'a permis de suivre vos actions lorsque vous étiez là-bas. Bien, je dois partir à présent.

- Hé, la Sorcière…

- Oui ?

- Ils sont bien morts, n'est-ce pas ? La princesse et le gosse. Fye les a vraiment tués ?

- Oui, ils sont morts. Je vous laisse, transmettez mes amitiés à Fye. Au revoir, Kurogane, Tomoyo.

- Ouais…

L'image de la Sorcière disparut, et la princesse se tourna vers son lige, qui fixait encore l'endroit où l'image se trouvait quelques instants plus tôt. Il avait l'air très préoccupé, mais elle sourit en voyant le collier qu'il avait autour du cou.

- Oh ! Fye-san te l'a donné ?

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Du collier.

- Il a dit que ça me protègerait de la magie de la fausse princesse, que c'était un talisman.

La jeune femme s'approcha de lui et prit la pierre rouge entre ses mains, l'examinant d'un air un peu surpris.

- Je ne sens aucun pouvoir magique, je l'aurais remarqué avant de le lui donner.

- Le lui donner ?

- Oui, tu ne te souviens pas ? C'était le prix que je lui ai remis pour avoir perdu mon pari à propos de la palissade. Mais il n'est pas magique, du moins, je ne pense pas.

Le ninja se remémora le moment où le mage lui avait remis le pendentif. Il le lui avait passé autour du cou et puis il l'avait… Non, il n'aurait pas osé ! Pas dans un moment pareil ! Il n'aurait pas osé se payer sa tête !? Quoi que, c'était de Fye dont il était question…

- Ce crétin… gronda le guerrier en tournant les talons, sous le regard parfaitement perplexe de la princesse. Il va me le payer !

Il quitta la pièce en fulminant, et prit la direction de la chambre du magicien. Il avançait à grand pas, en marmonnant des imprécations colorées, sans prendre garde aux servantes effrayées qui s'écartaient de son chemin comme des nuées de moineaux, ni aux soldats, plus flegmatiques, qui lui jetaient des coups d'oeils intrigués.

Il arriva devant les appartements du mage, poussa la porte, mais trouva la pièce déserte, le lit défait et ouvert, et aucune trace du maudit idiot blond.

Il grogna et tourna la tête vers la terrasse. Il eut la sensation fugace d'une présence derrière lui, mais avant d'avoir eu le temps de réagir, il entendit une voix joyeuse dans son dos.

- Tu es de retour ! Comment allait Yûko-san ?

Le guerrier se retourna d'un bloc pour se retrouver nez à nez avec un Fye qui arborait un sourire radieux, mais une mine fatiguée. Pieds nus, vêtu très simplement, les cheveux en bataille et l'œil pétillant, il avait l'air d'un gamin fragile avec son visage aux traits un peu tirés, encore pâle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout, tu devais te reposer, s'entendit dire le ninja, à la place des menaces de mort qu'il était venu proférer.

- Je voulais aller prendre un peu le soleil dans le jardin, mais je t'ai entendu arriver, alors j'ai fait demi-tour.

- Comment tu te sens ?

- Aussi tonique qu'une méduse.

- Viens, allons-y.

Ils s'engagèrent dans les allées, longeant les massifs de pins et les étangs, pour s'arrêter finalement à l'endroit qui était devenu le leur, juste après un petit pont, près du gros rocher qui en connaissait déjà tant sur eux.

Le mage se laissa tomber sur le sol et s'appuya contre la pierre, étendant ses longues jambes devant lui et s'étirant comme un chat pour profiter des rayons du soleil.

- Ça fait du bien de sortir un peu. Qu'est-ce que Yûko-san a dit ?

En quelques mots, le ninja lui raconta sa conversation avec la sorcière. Quand il eut fini, le blond resta pensif pendant quelques instants.

- Un problème ?

- Je me disais… non, je dois être paranoïaque.

- Explique.

- Et si Fei Wang avait placé la boite à Argaï précisément parce que la Sorcière des Dimensions ne peut pas voir de qui s'y passe ? C'était le piège idéal pour nous y attirer, s'il savait qu'elle la voulait. Il devait se douter qu'elle enverrait un magicien la chercher. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à y envoyer Shaolan-kun, comme appât pour que le magicien en question, ce soit moi. C'est même sûrement Shaolan-kun lui-même qui a ouvert la boite et fabriqué le gardien. Peut-être que tout ça a été fait uniquement dans le but de nous faire aller là-bas.

- Tu veux dire que ce type aurait placé volontaire cette boite monstrueuse à Argaï et tué tous les habitants juste pour se venger de toi ?

- Quels habitants, Kuro-chan ? Il n'y avait personne à Argaï, peut-être qu'il n'y a jamais eu personne là-bas. Peut-être qu'Argaï est un monde fabriqué, comme l'était le pays d'Ôto. Cela expliquerait pourquoi Yûko-san ne peut pas bien le voir, et pourquoi il n'y avait rien de vivant…

- Il n'a quand même pas fabriqué un monde juste pour nous piéger, c'est délirant.

- Non, peut-être qu'il l'a simplement utilisé, en sachant que c'était l'endroit idéal pour mettre son plan à exécution.

- C'est dingue… mais je crois que tu as raison. Ce type est bien capable de faire un truc pareil.

Chacun retomba dans ses pensées. Ils savaient tous les deux que leur ennemi était capable du pire, mais là, cela dépassait l'imagination. Fei Wang avait-il un tel désir de vengeance contre eux, pour déployer de tels moyens afin de les piéger ? Après les événements d'Infinity et le drame qui s'en était suivi, ils avaient décidé d'essayer de le retrouver et de le mettre hors d'état de nuire, mais en seraient-ils capables ? Malgré leur détermination et leur force, seraient-ils de taille pour lutter contre un homme qui donnait autant de fil à retordre à la Sorcière des Dimensions elle-même ?

Kurogane coula un regard en coin vers le magicien, abîmé dans ses propres réflexions, et ce qu'il lut sur son visage ne le rassura pas du tout. Le blond ne lui avait jamais parlé de son passé, mais à voir ses traits tendus et l'expression douloureuse de sa prunelle, il était clair pour le ninja que les choses qu'il ignorait encore à propos de la relation entre son compagnon et leur adversaire ne seraient pas agréables à entendre, le jour où le mage se déciderait à parler.

- Fye, comment tu as su pour les tiroirs ?

- Je me suis dit qu'il fallait sans doute quelque chose de puissant pour protéger cette boite. Et « Quoi de plus fort que le lion ? ». Tu as ouvert le tiroir au lion et tu as trouvé le foulard… couleur de miel.

- Et ensuite ? Tu savais que j'allais trouver un foulard ?

- Non, mais quand j'ai senti la magie qu'il dégageait, je me suis dit que ça devait être le moyen de sceller la boite pour que rien ne puisse s'en échapper.

- Et le requin ?

- « De ce qui mange est issu ce qui est mangé », je me suis souvenu de mon rêve avec les poissons, et du requin, et comme il y avait les mêmes poissons sur la boite, j'ai pensé ça devait être la solution.

- Mais… Comment tu as su que ça avait un rapport avec cette histoire que tu m'avais racontée ?

- J'ai fait un rêve, la nuit juste avant notre départ. C'était plutôt un souvenir, du temps où je passais des heures à la bibliothèque de Seles. Je me suis rappelé avoir lu l'histoire de Samson. Je ne savais pas que ça avait un rapport avec la boite avant de me retrouver dans cette salle avec tous les symboles sur les tiroirs. Mais comme dit Yûko-san, rien n'est jamais dû au hasard.

- N'empêche que c'est tiré par les cheveux...

- C'est le cas de le dire.

- Et pour le dragon, comment tu as su ?

- Je n'en savais rien. Je me suis dit que tant qu'on était là, on pouvait toujours essayer. J'ai dit ça un peu… au hasard ! fit le mage avec un petit sourire espiègle.

- Toi… grogna le ninja. Tu dis une chose et son contraire en trente secondes, tu le sais ça ?

Fye ne répondit pas, se contentant de regarder la course des nuages dans le ciel. Au bout d'un long moment de silence, Kurogane releva sa manche et lui tendit son poignet.

- Faim ?

Le blond lui prit le bras et l'examina. Là où il avait l'habitude de planter ses crocs, la peau de était tuméfiée. Il passa ses doigts dessus, effleurant délicatement la blessure.

- Je n'aime pas ça… être celui qui te blesse.

- C'est mon choix, ça, ma décision. T'as pas à t'en préoccuper.

- Mais quand même… fit le mage en s'installant à califourchon sur les jambes de son compagnon et en lui passant ses bras autour du cou.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Je te trouve bien affectueux ces temps-ci.

Fye rit doucement et cligna de son œil valide. Quand il le rouvrit, sa prunelle avait changé de couleur, et sa pupille s'était étirée.

- Tes poignets sont blessés, et… je ne veux pas te faire plus de mal que nécessaire, que ce soit ton choix ou non.

Il se pencha sur le ninja, effleura des lèvres la peau de son cou, et planta ses dents. Kurogane grimaça un peu mais se laissa faire, même lorsqu'il resserra son étreinte sur lui. Il devait bien reconnaître que ses bras commençaient à être sérieusement abîmés, et puis, ce n'était pas si désagréable d'avoir un idiot blond accroché à lui comme un koala sur sa branche.

Surtout quand le koala en question l'enveloppait dans cette aura incroyable qui le fascinait toujours, et quand la sensation procurée par sa morsure au cou était encore plus puissante, encore plus grisante que celle qu'il éprouvait quand il s'abreuvait à son poignet.

Les yeux mi-clos, il laissa la douceur de l'après-midi et la chaleur du mage le bercer, à tel point qu'il se rendit à peine compte que celui-ci avait terminé, et qu'il avait niché son nez dans le creux de son cou. Sa respiration s'était faite lente et régulière, et il s'était tout simplement endormi.

- Fye ?

Le blond ne répondit pas. Le guerrier commença par froncer les sourcils, puis, finalement sourit. Il attendit longtemps, laissant le soleil réchauffer le corps encore faible de son compagnon, puis, quand les ombres commencèrent à s'allonger entre les arbres, il le souleva délicatement et l'emporta jusqu'à sa chambre où il le déposa doucement sur son lit.

Fye ne s'éveilla pas quand Kurogane l'allongea sur son matelas. Il se contenta de se tourner sur le côté, d'enlacer son oreiller, et de sourire dans son sommeil.

* * *

**La review des reviews :**

Et voilà... C'est fini... Merci à tout le monde de m'avoir suivie dans cette nouvelle aventure, j'espère que ça vous a plu.

Merci à toutes celles qui m'ont laissé des reviews, que serais-je sans vous ? Je pense avoir répondu individuellement à chacune, j'espère ne pas en avoir oublié comme ces temps-ci j'ai été un peu bousculée. (Mention spéciale pour Shini qui a fait l'effort de commenter chaque chapitre un par un à son retour de vacances... merci !! Promis, demain matin, je réponds à tous tes comms, là je suis trop crevée)

Ça me fait un drôle d'effet de savoir qu'Argaï est terminée, c'était une drôle d'aventure pour moi, à la fois assez pénible, mais en même temps enrichissante. J'ai laissé traîner quelques petites questions sans réponse, on ne sait jamais, des fois que vous voudriez une suite… Vous voulez une suite ?

Il me reste maintenant quelques OS à publier (Mission, L'été, Plaisanterie), et puis, j'aimerais bien vous lire aussi, il me semble que vous flemmassez :p

Donc, merci encore et puis, à bientôt :)

PS : mes excuses aux noctambules qui ont attendu ce chapitre... c'est de la faute à Morphée


End file.
